Uma princesa vampira e uma máscara lendária não se misturam
by hyperomegasonic26
Summary: O que acontece quando uma certa princesa vampira encontra um objeto que foi criado unicamente para causar um monte de confusões e deixar essa princesa ainda mais louca ainda, causando um monte de dores de cabeça para Shiki e seus amigos e aliados. Descobria lendo está primeira fanfic terminada.


_**Uma princesa vampira e uma máscara lendária não se misturam**_

Um crossover fanfic de Tsukihime/Melty Blood series com The Mask (O Máskara)

**Resumo:** Um dia desses enquanto que estava aproveitando para observar o vasto Oceano Pacífico nas docas marítimas em Misaki Town, Arcueid Brunestud encontrou no meio do mar uma caixa contendo uma velha e misteriosa máscara dentro dela. Quando ela a coloca no rosto, as coisas que já são estranhas e sobrenaturais nesta cidade vão para mais estranhas e confusas quando a princesa vampira é transformada em uma maníaca de cara verde cartunesca. Tohno Shiki, Nanaya Shiki, Ciel, White Len, Sion Eltnam Atlasia, Yumizuka Satsuki e Riesbyfe Stridberg precisam pegar ela antes que ela cause mais travessuras. Eles conseguirão parar ela e tirar a máscara fora do seu rosto, ou Arcueid ira continuar a causar mais problemas?

**Retratação:** Todos os direitos autorais e personagens em relação à Tsukihime, Kagetsu Tohya, Melty Blood, Melty Blood Re-ACT, Melty Blood Act Cadenza, Melty Blood Actress Again, Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code, Dragonbal Máskara são de suas respectivas companhias que são a Type-Moon, Ecole, French-Bread, Toei Productions, Dark House Comics, New Line Cinema e New Line Television.

O direito de cópia é proibido.

**Prologo**

_**Dia 1 de Novembro de 2001**_

_**No meio do Oceano Pacífico, em uma rota em direção à costa japonesa - No meio da noite**_

No meio da noite, em meio ao vasto Oceano Pacífico em direção ao Japão, nos vemos um navio de carga simples no meio do mar. Dentro dele nós vemos que existem apenas 30 tripulantes, sendo que apenas um deles é o capitão e está navegando tranquilamente. Tudo está indo bem na viagem, até que o alarme principal de emergência é tocado na cabine do capitão.

"O alarme principal foi acionado." O capitão do navio falou para si mesmo com um tom de preocupação.

Após passar alguns minutos e ao sentir um cheiro de fumaça no navio, o capitão saiu para ver na sua janela que o local onde está ocorrendo essa fumaceira é na parte de trás do navio.

"Essa não. Mas como isso aconteceu?" O capitão do navio pensou preocupado e com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto.

"Capitão, capitão! Temos problemas. Um incêndio ocorreu e está se espalhando muito rápido." Uma voz de um dos tripulantes é ouvida do porta-voz da cabine.

Correndo rapidamente para o centro de comando e pegando rapidamente o rádio do navio, o capitão começou a falar.

"Diga-me marinheiro, onde está acontecendo o incêndio?" O capitão perguntou com um tom profissional.

A cena é mudada para o local onde fica o maquinário principal do navio, de onde o fogo está ocorrendo e está se espalhando muito rapidamente pelo local, temos vários marinheiros e tripulantes correndo com baldes de água para tentar apagar o fogo, mas não está dando em nada.

"Nas salas das máquinas capitão. O incêndio começou faz uns dez minutos quando o reator principal começou a sobreaquecer e saiu faíscas de dentro dele, provocando o incêndio. Estamos tentando conter o fogo, mas ele está se espalhando mais rápido do que podemos controlar. Se continuar assim, esse fogo vai explodir o navio." O marinheiro respondeu pelo rádio.

A situação é critica, mas o pior é saber que esse fogo vai de qualquer jeito explodir este navio. O navio está levando apenas cargas simples de pessoas que fizeram pedidos para outras localidades do Japão. O que o capitão está mais preocupado realmente é com as pessoas e as vidas que estão dentro neste navio. Uma vida é bastante preciosa para ele, já objetos e coisas do gênero podem muito bem ficar em segundo plano e ser substituídos, mas uma vida humana não, assim ele pensava. Tomando uma decisão rápida e rangendo os seus dentes, o capitão voltou a falar no radio.

"Não temos outra escolha. Vou acionar o alarme de emergência e se preparem todos para abandonarem o navio agora mesmo. Acordem todos os passageiros do navio e correm para se salvarem nos botes salva-vidas, é uma ordem." O capitão disse com um tom de preocupação.

"Entendo Capitão, vou avisar a todos na sala de máquinas. Cambio e desligo." O marinheiro desligou o rádio dele após ouvir a ordem dada pelo capitão.

Rapidamente o marinheiro avisou seus amigos sobre a ordem de abandonar o navio e logo todos saíram da sala de máquinas bem depressa. O alarme de emergência então é soado por todo o navio.

"ATENÇÃO TRIPULANTES, ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO, REPITO, ISSO NÃO É UM TREINAMENTO. SAIAM DO NAVIO E CORRAM PARA OS BOTES SALVA-VIDAS. O NAVIO ESTÁ EM CHAMAS, REPITO, O NAVIO ESTÁ EM CHAMAS." A voz do capitão é ouvida por todos os tripulantes do navio e após acordarem ao ouvirem a mensagem de emergência, os tripulantes do navio se apressaram para correr para salvarem as suas vidas.

Logo, todos os tripulantes, inclusive o capitão, conseguiram chegar aos botes bem a tempo com seus pertences, exceto as cargas do navio e ao se ocuparem neles, eles começam a soltá-los, chegando ao mar e começam a remar para o mais longe possível do navio que agora estava bastante coberto pelas chamas. Após remarem para uma boa distância e verem que todos os tripulantes escaparam a tempo, o navio finalmente explodiu, junto com toda a carga que tinha dentro dele. Os tripulantes e o capitão ficaram um pouco tristes ao verem que não conseguirão mais entregar os pertences que estavam destinados, mas ao menos eles conseguiram ser salvos bem na hora.

"Eu sinto muito capitão. Perdemos todas as cargas…" O marinheiro que falou com capitão na sala de máquinas pelo rádio disse um tom de tristeza em seu rosto.

"Está tudo bem marinheiro. O que importa realmente é que todos nós conseguimos sair a tempo, sãos e salvos. Agradeça o Eterno em seus pensamentos." O capitão do navio falou com seu marinheiro com um sorriso em seu rosto e colocando sua mão no ombro do rapaz, feliz ao ver que pelo menos, as pessoas do navio saíram a tempo.

Enquanto que as pessoas que ocupavam o navio que agora, não é nada mais do que uma grande coluna de fumaça e chamas, e o observam bem ao longe, ninguém notou que ao menos uma das cargas do navio tinha sobrevivido. No meio do caos gerado pela explosão do navio, uma caixa de madeira muito antiga e velha estava saindo em meio aos destroços do navio, boiando no meio do oceano nesta noite estrelada com uma lua crescente no céu e o vento a estava levando, em direção a uma cidade japonesa que está para ser visitada por forças além da imaginação…

_**Dia 3 de Novembro de 2001**_

_**Docas Marítimas de Misaki Town - Por volta das 10:37 da manhã**_

Era um dia comum e típico em Misaki Town. O sol está brilhando por volta do meio-dia, e as pessoas estão andando pelas ruas do centro da cidade, indo atrás de suas obrigações e deveres do dia a dia. Depois que se passaram quatro semanas após o último caso do TATARI, que foi invocado pela Dust of Osiris em agosto de 2001, exatamente um ano quando o fenômeno vampírico criado pelo decimo terceiro dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, Night of Wallachia, atacou pela primeira vez Misaki Town e essa vampira que é uma possível futura versão de Sion Eltnam Atlasia de um futuro alternativo, foi morta por Tohno Shiki, um jovem rapaz que possui uma habilidade chamada de 'Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte', que permite ver as linhas e os pontos de morte das pessoas e de objetos inanimados, podendo matar eles instantaneamente, por Sion Eltnam Atlasia e também por Arcueid Brunestud, as coisas parecem que enfim estão voltando ao normal e tudo está indo bem, ao menos no momento.

Isto é, algum tempo depois até se passar dois meses após esses eventos em relação ao TATARI e no início de novembro, exatamente dois anos após o caso do 'Vampiro Serial Killer' que deu início aos eventos sobrenaturais nesta cidade, onde a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros estava caçando o seu implacável arqui-inimigo, Michael Roa Valdamjong, um dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, em Misaki Town e conheceu Shiki, que conseguiu 'matar' ela por cortá-la em 17 pedaços de carne em um instante e a razão dela ter permanecido nesta cidade até hoje...

Arcueid Brunetsud estava de bom humor como de costume e hoje nos vemos a princesa vampira observando o vasto oceano em uma das docas marítimas localizadas no interior de Misaki, sentada na beira do cais das docas. Observando o vasto oceano, a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros ficava pensando como a vida é realmente agradável e bem divertida depois de passar exatamente dois anos não mais dormindo dentro do seu castelo, vivendo a sua vida com Shiki, o jovem assassino com quem ela esta namorando até hoje, lidando com sua maior rival da igreja e uma das maiores executoras da Agência Mortuaria, Ciel, a irmã do Shiki, Tohno Akiha e mais outras pessoas com quem ela está gostando a cada dia.

"_Puxa vida, mesmo que as coisas acabem mudando, a única coisa que não muda de fato é a passagem do tempo..."_ Arcueid pensava com um tom sereno na sua voz e um belo sorriso no rosto.

Arcueid observa as gaivotas voando no céu azul e lindo nesta manhã. Como hoje o centro comercial de Misaki Town não estava muito ativo por hoje ser um dia de sábado, não tinha muitas pessoas passando pelas docas e realizando seus trabalhos e por isso estava bem tranquilo para Arcueid ficar observando a vontade o oceano sem problemas. Mas o que ela mais quer realmente é se encontrar com seu amado Shiki, e assim ela poder ter um encontro romântico a sós com ele, se possível, na mansão dos Tohno as escondidas da irmã dele, Tohno Akiha, ou levar ele para o seu apartamento.

"Ah puxa vida. O duro mesmo é esperar todo esse tempo até o Shiki sair do colégio para eu poder ficar junto com ele. E enquanto ele estiver por lá, a Ciel também vai estar por lá. Bom, não posso fazer muita coisa a não ser esperar..." Arcueid falou com uma cara um pouco amarrada ao mencionar o nome da sua rival.

Ciel e Arcueid são rivais devido ao Roa e o passado entre, sendo que Ciel foi a 17 hospedeira do vampiro e Arcueid no seu trabalho de ser o 'algoz' do vampiro para mata-lo, e também ao mesmo tempo, ambas as duas rivais amam o Shiki e disputam por seu amor, sendo que Shiki ainda estava junto com Arcueid. Por isso, Arcueid estava passando o seu tempo livre para que as horas que Shiki estiverem no colégio acabem e assim ela possa busca-lo.

Pensando um pouco mais em seus pensamentos, Arcueid ouviu rumores de que alguns dos vampiros que foram materializados pelo último TATARI causado na cidade por Osiris, de alguma forma mantiveram as suas existências no mundo dos vivos mesmo que o TATARI não esteja mais ativo no mundo. E se for verdade, Arcueid pensa em realizar o seu trabalho como Executora dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros caso eles resolvam aparecer e começarem a atacar pessoas novamente, sendo que um desses vampiros possivelmente é o seu arqui-inimigo, Michael Roa Valdamjong, trazido de volta neste ultimo incidente e caçar eles para elimina-los de uma vez por todas.

Porém o que a princesa vampira não sabe é que hoje ela vai encontrar um certo objeto que vai mudar a sua vida para sempre...

Quando ela virou os seus olhos de volta para o vasto oceano na sua frente, Arcueid avistou alguma coisa bem ao longe.

"Hum, mas o que é isso?" Arcueid falou com um tom de curiosidade.

Por ela ser uma vampira, Arcueid pode enxergar a longas distâncias e bem ao longe, mais ou menos um ou dois quilômetros, ela avistou algo no oceano vindo em direção à cidade e mais ao longe, nos podemos ver o que atraiu a curiosidade dela. É nada menos do que a aquela caixa de madeira antiga e velha que conseguiu sair em meio aos destroços do navio que explodiu em chamas há dois dias e conseguiu ser levada pelo vento até essa parte do mar onde Arcueid esta vendo agora.

"Mas isso é uma caixa de madeira. O que uma caixa dessas estaria fazendo no meio do oceano?" Arcueid se perguntava com um tom de interesse no seu rosto.

Pensando um pouco mais com uma mão no seu queixo, ficando cada vez mais e mais curiosa sobre essa caixa e o que ela possivelmente possa ter dentro dela, Arcueid mostrou um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Bom, eu estou curiosa em saber o que tem dentro dessa caixa. Vou nadar até onde ela está para pega-la para mim, já que ninguém esta me vendo mesmo." Arcueid falou para si mesma depois de ver que não tem muitas pessoas vendo ela e somente tem algumas no local, mas estão muito longe para vê-la.

Ao ver que não tem quase ninguém, Arcueid começou a tirar as suas roupas causais e colocar elas perto de um dos postes do cais. Logo, ela se encontrava apenas com um belo conjunto de biquíni de cor branca, mostrando a sua perfeita pele branca e seu corpo que já é bem belo e perfeito.

"Hmm, muito bem então, vamos começar com um pequeno mergulho..." Arcueid disse com um tom animado e um sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto que ela fazia algumas flexões para se exercitar um pouco para nadar até onde a caixa estava, um trabalhador idoso na faixa dos 57 anos andava por perto com algumas caixas em suas mãos e notou Arcueid no meio do cais.

"Ei, mocinha..." O trabalhador idoso falou para a Arcueid.

"Hmm, o que foi?" Arcueid respondeu para ele, após notar que tinha alguém nas redondezas e se virou para dar atenção a ele.

"O que pensa em fazer estando apenas de biquíni nestas docas?" O trabalhador idoso perguntou com um tom curioso em sua face.

"Bom, eu vou nadar até onde está àquela caixa que está bem ao longe no meio do mar e trazer ela comigo para saber o que tem dentro dela." Arcueid respondeu com um sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Hmm. Se está pensando em nadar para bem longe, é melhor pensar muito bem. Essa caixa está a mais ou menos a um quilometro de distância e nadar até onde ela esta é muito difícil até mesmo para um mergulhador profissional, já que nesta parte do mar onde essa caixa se encontra, a temperatura do mar é bem mais fria e você pode acabar doente ou pegar uma doença caso não se cuide. Não será melhor pedir ajuda para alguém que tenha um barco para levar você até lá, mocinha?" O trabalhador idoso falou com um tom claro explicando a situação para Arcueid.

Arcueid então começou a rir, deixando o trabalhador idoso confuso.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, já que eu não sou humana." Arcueid disse após rir do comentário do trabalhador idoso.

"O que?" O trabalhador idoso perguntou um pouco curioso.

Após responder para ele, Arcueid correu até o fim do cais, mergulhou para o mar e começou a nadar em direção onde estava a caixa de madeira velha no mar neste momento. O trabalhador idoso não entendeu bem sobre o que Arcueid quis dizer que ela não é 'humana' e pensou que ela deve ser uma louca qualquer. Então, o trabalhador voltou a seguir o seu caminho para realizar as suas atividades.

De volta com Arcueid, ela levou uns quinze minutos, já que ela é uma vampira do tipo Ancestral Verdadeira e sua resistência e fôlego são de fato maiores do que de muitos humanos de hoje em dia para conseguirem nadar para tão longe. Chegando até onde estava à caixa, Arcueid a pegou e começou a nadar de volta até as docas da cidade. Após mais uns quinze minutos, ela retornou até as docas e trazendo junto com ela a caixa que encontrou no meio do mar.

"Ufá, Agora vamos ver o que tem dentro desta caixa." Arcueid disse enquanto passava a mão na sua testa para limpar ela e se preparava para abrir a caixa.

Respirando fundo, Arcueid, em seguida abriu a caixa bem lentamente após destruir a tranca com sua força. O que ela encontrou acabou por ser uma máscara de madeira estranha e velha, tendo uma aparência oval e sendo feito de madeira com listras verticais e de cor marrom claro, o mesmo de madeira comum de boa qualidade, e possuindo algumas possuindo três pequenos buracos (dois para os olhos e um para a boca) e com uma peça de metal pintada de cinza normal, ficando entre o nariz e os olhos e tendo cinco pequenos pontos metálicos redondos.

"Oh, mas que chato. É apenas uma máscara velha. Isso é estranho, porque que alguém jogaria uma coisa dessas no meio do mar?" Arcueid perguntou para si mesma com uma cara de desânimo enquanto que estava com uma mão na sua cabeça.

Ela pegou a máscara de dentro da caixa e olhou para ela diretamente face a face. O tempo todo ela ficou lá por uns três minutos e por algum motivo estranho, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, nem ela poderia até mesmo colocá-la para o chão. Ela virou a máscara para olhar para o interior dela, mas ela quase caiu de espanto ao ver um misterioso brilho de cores verde e roxa que emitiu a partir do interior dela.

"Hein? Mas o que isso? Máscaras antigas e velhas como essa não brilham assim. O que é isso?" Arcueid se perguntava a si mesma com espanto em sua voz.

Tomando mais cuidado agora e querendo saber mais sobre o que essa máscara, ela lentamente começou a levantar a máscara para o rosto dela. Mas antes que ela pudesse colocá-la no rosto, ela se conteve e abaixou a máscara para longe do seu rosto. Ela estava começando a ter dúvidas sobre isso e se lembrou de que iria atrás de Shiki hoje.

"Hum, talvez seja melhor decidir o que eu vou fazer com essa máscara depois que eu voltar para o meu apartamento. Mas por hora, eu vou ver se encontro outras coisas para fazer até chegar a hora de me encontrar com o Shiki depois do colégio..." Arcueid disse enquanto se levantava.

Pegando as suas roupas do chão com uma mão e segurando a máscara na outra mão, Arcueid mudou de direção e começou a caminhar para ir a algum lugar, poder colocar as suas roupas novamente com tranquilidade, deixando para trás a caixa onde achou a máscara e assim poder voltar para o centro da cidade. No entanto, ela não percebeu que aquele brilho estranho que apareceu para ela quando ela estava vendo o interior da máscara voltou a aparecer outra vez sem que a princesa notasse. Pouco ela sabe que se deparou com um objeto misterioso que vai acabar mudado a sua vida realmente...

_**Apartamento de Arcueid - Por volta das 15:07 da tarde**_

Arcueid fez o seu caminho de volta para a cidade. Entretanto, ela ficou com a máscara guardada dentro de uma sacola marrom que a trouxe com ela mais cedo. Enquanto que ela andava pela cidade, ela tentou ver se conseguia encontrar com Shiki pela cidade, mas ela não o encontrou. Pensando que ele ainda deve estar no colégio e também a sua rival Ciel, ela continua o seu caminho e resolveu passar o seu tempo se divertindo um pouco pela cidade, indo passar um pouco pelo parque central depois indo assistir a um filme no cinema.

Por volta das três horas da tarde mais ou menos, ela finalmente chegou a seu apartamento. Ao chegar em casa e tomar um banho rápido, ela passou os próximos quinze minutos sentada em sua cama, olhando para a máscara que ela encontrou.

"_Eu não sei por que, mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de olhar para essa máscara velha e gostar dela. Há algo estranho sobre elae também bastante misterioso que está me intrigando e muito. Gostaria de saber como eu ficaria se eu tentar usar ela no meu rosto. Hi hi…."_ Arcueid pensou com um tom claro e um sorriso sereno, enquanto que ela segurava a máscara em suas mãos.

Então subitamente uma ideia boba surgiu em sua cabeça enquanto que um sorriso confiante e determinado apareceu em seu rosto. Andando até o seu espelho e segurando a máscara com as duas mãos, Arcueid começou a falar olhando para o seu reflexo.

"Eu já sei o que vou fazer com ela agora. Vou usar essa máscara para dar um susto na Ciel na saída do colégio, assim ela vai aprender a parar de ficar em cima do Shiki e também posso usar ela para acertar algumas contas do passado com aquela executora. Mas primeiro vamos como ela fica no meu rosto para ver se encaixa bem..." Arcueid falou com um sorriso conspirador no seu rosto, planejando assustar a sua rival Ciel.

Arcueid riu para si mesma e levantou a máscara ao rosto enquanto que se olhava para o espelho. Mas de repente ela puxou a máscara para longe quando ela sentiu que estava saindo das suas mãos e quase tentou se juntar ao seu rosto.

"Urgh. O que? Mas o que foi aquilo? Isso não é de fato normal. Que estranho." Arcueid se perguntava espantada.

Ela olhou para o interior da máscara novamente por um breve segundo e se encolheu um pouco em choque quando viu aquele mesmo brilho de cor verde e roxa emitir a partir do interior dela novamente.

"Mas que esta acontecendo, aquele mesmo brilho apareceu outra vez e desta vez senti um poder mágico por uns instantes. Mas o que essa máscara é na realidade?" Arcueid pensava com uma grande curiosidade no seu rosto.

Olhando novamente para a máscara, Arcueid ficou ainda mais curiosa em saber o que ela é na realidade. Os instintos dela estavam começando a avisar ela para se afastar dessa máscara, porém como Arcueid é uma pessoa curiosa em saber mais sobre o mundo, ela não podia deixar quer saber o que se esconde por de trás dessa máscara e esse poder mágico que sentiu agora pouco. Com um olhar determinado em seu rosto, resolve colocar a máscara no seu rosto apenas para saber o que essa máscara é na verdade e se esse objeto pode acabar sendo perigoso ou não.

_"Muito bem então, eu vou tentar de novo e ver o que vai me acontecer ao usar ela..."_ Arcueid pensou com um tom determinado em seu rosto.

Tomando muito mais cuidado agora, ela mais uma vez trouxe a máscara para o seu rosto lentamente. Assim que a Arcueid estava trazendo a máscara para o mais perto possível do seu rosto, algo aconteceu.

A máscara, sem aviso prévio, se grudou e se fixou em seu rosto, o que a surpreendeu. Antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Arcueid sentiu que ela estava se expandindo, envolvendo em torno de toda a sua cabeça, como se a própria máscara estivesse viva. Ela também sentiu ela se conectar com suas feições do seu rosto com seus olhos, sua boca e seu nariz, adaptando a peça de metal para ficar bem ajustada com o formato do seu nariz e o material da máscara fez aparecer as suas narinas, permitindo que ela possa respirar. A máscara começou a distorcer, apertar e puxar a sua cabeça com barulhos de balões sendo distorcidos combinados com de porta de madeira rangendo, enquanto que mudou a forma de madeira fria e dura para uma substância parecendo cera de madeira derretida um pouco quente e suave, mas mantendo a textura das rachaduras de madeira. Arcueid não consegue falar ou gritar de dor, a não ser dar vários gemidos e sussurros ininteligíveis.

"NGMF! GNNORFF! MMNGF!" Arcueid gemia e muito da dor traumática que a máscara estava provocando nela enquanto que a cor da máscara mudava de marrom para uma cor verde escura do tipo florestal.

Em desespero e em ao meio a dor que a máscara estava provocando nela, ela puxou a máscara pelos lados, lutando para tirá-la da sua cabeça e do seu rosto. Mas não importa o quão duro ela puxasse, mesmo com a sua força vampírica a máscara não saia de jeito nenhum. Então luzes e relâmpagos apareceram em volta dela, indicando que isso é obra dos poderes misteriosos dessa máscara, que agora começaram a circular para dentro do corpo de Arcueid como se ela tivesse recebido uma carga elétrica de energia em seu corpo.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ela finalmente gritou em voz alta enquanto que as suas mãos seguravam a sua cabeça totalmente envolvida pelo material da máscara.

De repente, Arcueid ficou envolta em uma espécie de tornado em miniatura, que ficou rodando por todo o apartamento e abafando os gritos de Arcueid. Começou a girar pela cozinha, para o quarto, saiu saltando pela sua janela e chega até o chão da rua onde estão passando algumas pessoas, causando um pequeno tremor no chão. As pessoas por verem esse minitornado saíram correndo de medo. O minitornado então saltou alto novamente para retornar o apartamento e continuou o seu rastro de bagunça até o banheiro. Várias peças de mobila foram jogadas pelo local, assim como várias peças da cozinha também acabaram sendo lançadas no chão, criando assim uma grande confusão e bagunça em todo o apartamento no processo. Ela continuou girando ao redor da sala, até que ela parou em cima da única mesa de seu apartamento, onde ela estava girando no meio dela.

Em poucos segundos, o minitornado parou de repente. No lugar desse tornado em seu lugar, estava agora uma Arcueid drasticamente alterada e completamente diferente. Seu corpo estava agora mais cheio de curvas, mais fino e incrivelmente sexy. Seu cabelo tinha crescido mais, lembrando exatamente o mesmo comprimento que tinha originalmente antes dele ser cortado pela sua irmã mais velha que, é a nona dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, Altrouge Brunestud, quando ambas se enfrentaram pela última vez a centenas de anos atrás. Seu traje consistia de um vestido branco lindo com a parte de baixo sendo de cor azul e ambos sendo separados por ornamentos dourados, além de ter as luvas do vestido que cobrem seus braços serem do tipo removíveis e a parte de cima do vestido é totalmente aberta, dando uma boa visão do seu peitoral, mas não de forma obscena. Esse é o vestido dela quando está em sua forma de 'Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros'. Mas a mudança mais notável foi o seu rosto estando com uma cor verde brilhante e chegando até o início do seu pescoço, acompanhado por um grande sorriso, do tipo daqueles de personagens de desenhos animados bem cômicos, com seus dentes totalmente brancos e brilhantes.

"Yahoooooo. Que demais!" Arcueid disse com um tom cartunesco não ouvido nela antes e rapidamente correu até o espelho.

Gostando do que está vendo e sentido os estranhos poderes que agora circulam em seu corpo, Arcueid não consegue pensar em mais nada e não ser gostar do seu novo visual.

"Hmm, eu me sinto como uma nova mulher, literalmente falando." Arcueid falou com um tom sedutor não ouvido nela antes.

Arcueid então após ver a sua nova aparência no espelho, soltou um pequeno riso como se fosse uma personagem de desenho animado cômico e ao sair do banheiro, começa a verificar a bagunça que ela fez no seu apartamento durante a sua transformação.

"Estou me sentindo com muita vontade de sair para me divertir. Mas primeiro esse lugar precisa de uma boa limpeza. Isso aqui está uma bagunça." Arcueid disse balançando sua cabeça em desânimo ao ver a bagunça em seu apartamento.

Arcueid então tirou de trás dela, uma variedade de materiais de limpeza, como uma vassoura, um rodo, uma esponja, um aspirador de pó e um tipo de liquido para limpeza, aparentemente surgindo do nada basicamente.

"Bem, olha como vou precisar de mais algumas "mãos extras", hi hi hi…." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom animado.

Arcueid então rodopia e gira tão rápido, que faz sair dela mais quatro duplicatas dela mesma, todas com roupas de limpadoras profissionais, inclusive ela mesma ao parar de girar. Arcueid então disse para suas duplicatas, "Muito bem minhas queridas duplicatas, vamos começar a limpeza!"

"Sim senhora." As duplicatas responderam com um tom agitado e dando saudação como fazem os soldados de algum exército.

Arcueid e suas duplicatas começam a limpar a bagunça de cima para baixo com uma velocidade surpreendente. Limpar uma bagunça bem grande dessas levaria em media de 2 ou até 3 horas geralmente, mas para Arcueid, ela apenas levou uns 60 segundos ou menos. E tudo graças às chamadas de "mãos extras" que permitiram isso possível. O apartamento dela está agora impecável, nem mesmo tem uma sujeira ou mancha sequer e brilhando como se fosse de vidro…

"Yahooo, muito melhor agora. E agora é hora de voltar a me juntar." Arcueid mascarada então falou com um tom animador.

Arcueid gira rápido e suga as suas duplicatas, de volta para dentro de si mesma. Ao parar de girar, Arcueid está de volta em suas roupas de princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros.

"Há há há há há. Bem, agora estou pronta para me divertir pela cidade, vamos lá!" Arcueid disse com um tom manhoso e gentil no seu rosto.

Ao começar a sair, uma batida de coração pesada ocorre e Arcueid fica paralisada. Após alguns segundos, as batidas de coração continuam de forma ela começa tremer muito, seus dentes começam a ranger muito e começa a segurar uma das suas mãos no seu peito, fazendo a princesa transformada pela máscara suar muito pelo corpo de forma dramática.

"Ah, ah, ah… AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arcueid mascarada gritou de forma inesperada e com um tom de quem estar tendo um ataque do coração.

Subitamente seu cabelo belo e comprido começou a ficar estranhamente bagunçado e ondular de forma sinistra, seus dentes inteiros ficaram de repentes todos afiados e inumanos, suas unhas se tornam em garras longas e seus olhos ficaram vermelhos com suas pupilas se tornando de cor dourada escura. Ela esta com uma expressão terrível e indicando que seus impulsos vampíricos estão agora tentando assumir o controle de Arcueid devido a estranho poder que a máscara está dando ao seu corpo neste momento.

"Uuurgggghhhh! Mas... Que droga. Logo agora... esses impulsos chatos e doentios... tinham que se manifestar em mim logo agora..." Arcueid mascarada falou agora com um tom bem grotesco e horrível, parecendo um monstro demoníaco, pronta para atacar alguém.

Olhando para a janela rapidamente e vendo as pessoas lá em baixo, os impulsos vampíricos de Arcueid estão tentando a fazer ela sair no estado em que ela se encontra para fazê-la a atacar as pessoas e sugar o sangue delas por diversão, mas ao mesmo tempo ela está lutando para não sair do apartamento e resistindo bem a tentação.

"Não... Não vou... ter a minha diversão em meu primeiro dia de estréia... arruinada por esses desejos profanos e banais de sugar o sangue dos humanos... É isso, vocês seus impulsos nojentos... fizeram-me sofrer por mais de 800 anos... desde que fui enganada por aquela maldita 'Cobra de Akasha'... por me fazer beber do sangue dele..." Arcueid disse com esse mesmo tom grotesco e continuou com um grito horrível, "ARGGHHHHHHH! JÁ CHEGA IMPLUSOS MALDITOS E DETESTÁVEIS, VOCÊS VÃO SAIR DA MINHA VIDA E DO MEU CORPO DE UMA VEZ, AQUI E AGORA!"

Começando a ter mais controle de seu corpo, Arcueid fez manifestar uma estranha aura de cor verde brilhante misturada com outra aura de cor branca ao seu redor do seu corpo, estando carregadas de faíscas elétricas enquanto que cerrava suas mãos em forma de punhos, indicando que está lutando para se livrar dos seus impulsos vampíricos de dentro da sua mente, corpo e espirito. A expressão de dor pelo esforço que Arcueid está fazendo para se livrar deste incômodo de mais de 800 anos é tanta que a está fazendo gemer muito e logo ela colocou as mãos em seu rosto, gemendo ainda mais e fazendo-a tremer todo o seu corpo. Após se passar quase uns cinco minutos, o cabelo dela logo parou de ficar estranho e ondulado, voltando a ficar liso e belo novamente, as unhas afiadas de suas mãos encolheram e voltaram ao tamanho normal e depois de mais ou menos uns trinta segundos, a aura espiritual dela cessou totalmente. Ao tirar suas mãos do seu rosto, seus olhos também voltaram ao normal indicando que ela conseguiu subjugar seus impulsos vampíricos, mas os dentes em sua boca enorme não são mostrados, porque a sua boca está fechada e ela está com as bochechas enormes e cheias, parecendo que tem alguma coisa para ser cuspida.

Tão logo é falado e dito, Arcueid rapidamente correu até o banheiro e finalmente cuspiu o que estava dentro das suas bochechas na dentro da pia do vaso sanitário do banheiro, que é uma gosma redonda, distorcida e viscosa de cores vermelha, verde e amarela, com um cheiro bem podre de carne estragada, parecendo um tutor de câncer bem grande e maligno após ser removido depois de uma cirurgia em um paciente. Aquela coisa nojenta possivelmente representa todos os impulsos vampíricos que ela tinha dentro de sua mente e do seu corpo por todos esses anos.

"Ah... ah... ah... Até enfim, eu finalmente estou livre de todos vocês, seus impulsos nojentos e detestáveis..." Arcueid mascarada falou enquanto que ofegava, ao ver que conseguiu remover todo esse empecilho de seu corpo e da sua mente de mais de 800 anos.

Apertando o botão da descarga do vaso sanitário, a gosma amaldiçoada que estava no corpo de Arcueid é levada embora pela descarga feita no vaso sanitário e para os esgotos. Após ver aquele tormento de tantos anos indo embora diante de seus olhos, o estomago de Arcueid começou a roncar de forma cômica.

"Urgh, eu estou um pouco fraca. Não posso começar a diversão de estomago vazio, não é mesmo amigos?" Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom gentil para os leitores.

Saindo rapidamente do banheiro, nos ouvimos vários barulhos sendo feitos, indicando que Arcueid esta mexendo em várias coisas na cozinha e após passar alguns segundos, a cena muda novamente. Vemos a princesa vampira comendo vários pratos de comida na sua mesa de forma cômica e com uma grande velocidade inacreditável, lembrando um pouco o personagem Son Goku de Dragonball Z, em sua forma de comer a comida ao seu redor. Possivelmente ela gastou muita energia ao remover os seus impulsos vampíricos de dentro dela e enquanto ela comia e bebia o número de pratos e copos sujos na mesa só aumentava. Finalmente ela ficou satisfeita depois de comer mais de 54 pratos de comida e 22 copos de bebida de sucos.

"HAAAA, Estava uma delicia!" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom de satisfação e um largo sorriso no rosto enquanto que massageia a sua barriga que estava cheia, mais ou menos do tamanho de uma mulher grávida de seis meses.

Ao se levantar e olhar para sua mesa, Arcueid girou em um minitornado, sugando todos os pratos e copos sujos para dentro do minitornado, rapidamente passando para a pia da cozinha para deixar todos os pratos e copos sujos para serem lavados mais tarde e voltando para o centro do seu apartamento, Arcueid parou de girar mostrando ela de volta em sua figura magrinha e perfeita, totalmente recuperada pela perda de energia de agora a pouco.

"Hmm, agora sim. Alguém chame a polícia, os bombeiros, os exércitos, todos os executores daquela igreja, os caçadores de magos daquela associação e todos aqueles Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais quem existem no mundo, porque não há uma princesa vampira quente à solta. Sinto-me muito bem, mais do que eu já senti antes na vida. Agora é hora de eu ir atrás onde à diversão realmente esta, que é a céu aberto." Arcueid falou com um tom alegre e dançando como uma bailarina elegante e parou de repente após terminar de falar, mostrando ela estando com as franjas de seu cabelo cobrindo seus olhos e um sorriso conspirador no seu rosto.

"Mas primeiro..." Arcueid disse com uma voz alta bem cartunesca.

Tomando posição para correr de forma cômica, Arcueid correu para fora de seu apartamento em uma velocidade anormal, a nível super sônico e deixando para trás uma imagem de fumaça de si mesma para trás...

_**Colégio de Segundo Grau - Por volta das 16:32 da tarde**_

Após o sinal de saída tocar, indicando que as aluas terminaram, nos vemos os alunos do colégio saindo e vemos um trio de estudantes saindo juntos no pátio da escola em direção à saída. Eles são Tohno Shiki, Ciel e Inui Arihiko, que é o melhor amigo de Shiki no colégio. Enquanto que saiam juntos, ambos conversavam sobre um novo parque de diversões que abriu na cidade faz uma semana atrás.

"Tohno-kun, Arihiko, eu gostaria de perguntar se algum de vocês tem algum plano para essa próxima semana?" Ciel perguntou para seus dois amigos com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

"Ah bom Ciel-sempai, eu não tenho nenhum em mente..." Shiki disse com um tom tranquilo e um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom, eu não tenho muitos planos. É que eu tenho bastantes tarefas na minha casa por causa da minha irmã, Ciel-sempai." Arihiko falou com um tom contente e um sorriso grande no rosto e continuou, "Porque está perguntando isso?"

"É sobre o falamos entre nós há uma semana na hora do receio, não se lembra..." Ciel respondeu com uma expressão alegre ao ver que Arihiko se esqueceu da conversa de ontem.

"Ah... Sobre sairmos todos juntos, não é?" Shiki disse com um tom claro e apontando seu dedo para cima.

"Ah agora me lembrei, Ciel-sempai." Arihiko falou com grande sorriso no rosto após se lembrar do assunto.

"Bem, vamos ver... O que vocês acham de iremos para o novo parque de diversões que abriu recentemente na avenida central no próximo domingo, sem ser este domingo de amanhã, mas sim da próxima semana?" Ciel perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Ah, um novo parque de diversões seria muito bom Ciel-sempai." Shiki respondeu com um tom alegre.

"Oh, que legal! Eu também vou com vocês..." Arihiko falou com um grande sorriso, mas logo mudou para uma expressão um pouco triste e continuou, "...é uma pena que nem todos podem estar aqui. A Yumizuka-san, se tivesse viva, ela certamente gostaria de ir nesse novo parque conosco."

Arihiko estava um pouco triste com a falta com que faz Yumizuka Satsuki, uma amiga de colégio de Shiki e Arihiko. A família de Satsuki, Arihiko e todos no colégio acreditam que ela tenha morrido durante aos ataques causados pelo assassino do caso do 'Vampiro Serial Killer' há dois anos, sendo que somente Shiki e Ciel sabem a verdade trágica, que ela foi realmente transformada em uma vampira por Roa e está vivendo nas ruas e nos becos da cidade até hoje. Juntamente com Satsuki, vivem com ela Sion Eltnam Atlasia, uma alquimista da academia Atlas, que também foi transformada em vampira pelo vampiro Night of Wallachia a mais de quarto anos e também veio para Misaki Town para se vingar dele e também encontrar uma cura para o seu vampirismo. Também junto com elas esta vivendo Riesbyfe Stridberg, uma outra rival da Ciel e uma velha amiga de Sion que foi morta por Night of Wallachia quarto anos atrás em um vilarejo italiano e foi trazida de volta pelo TATARI de Dust of Osiris para tentar refazer os eventos do Hologram Summer de Wallachia em Misaki na mais de dois meses atrás. Depois que Osiris foi derrotada e morta por Shiki, a existência de Riesbyfe foi mantida por Sion e ambas as três formam um pequeno grupo, a Back Alley Alliance, vivendo nos becos da cidade.

"Não fique tão triste Arihiko. Se quiser podemos ir até a sua casa hoje para ir fazemos companhia, não é Tohno-kun?" Ciel disse com um tom animado.

"A-ah bom, é..." Shiki falou com um pouco de vergonha, com sua mão atrás da sua cabeça.

Shiki não é do tipo que diria não para um amigo. Mas ele tinha feito uma promessa nestas duas semanas atrás que hoje visitaria os Arima por causa de Arima Miyako, sendo que a menina estava com muitas saudades dele, mas ele talvez possa conseguir ainda visitar os Arimas depois que passar uma hora com Arihiko na casa dele. Mas quando os três amigos chegaram até o lado de fora do colégio e no lado de fora...

Então subitamente, um borrão de velocidade veio correndo sobre Shiki, Ciel e Arihiko, com uma grande nuvem de poeira vinda junto com aquele borrão. Shiki, Ciel e Arihiko tossiram no momento que eles foram pegos pela poeira. Quando a poeira abaixou, ele vem que no lugar da poeira está Arcueid, com cabelo comprido, vestido e com o rosto de cor verde, junto com um sorriso queijoso e cartunesco.

"Há, olá pessoal." Arcueid mascarada cumprimentou.

"M-Mas o que?! A-Arcueid! O que aconteceu com seu rosto, porque ele está todo verde?" Ciel perguntou espantada ao ver Arcueid neste estado, ainda mais transformada na sua forma de 'Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros', bem na frente de muitas pessoas.

"É-é vocêmesma, A-Arcueid. O que aconteceu com você, está doente ou algo assim?" Shiki perguntou também, espantado ao ver a sua amada neste estado tão estranho e bizarro.

"A-Arcueid? Você está falando daquela garota com que você saiu faz dois anos atrás? Mas ela está tão diferente agora." Arihiko perguntou espantado ao ouvir Shiki e Ciel mencionarem o nome da estranha garota de cabelos loiros curtos que apareceu no colégio para procurar Shiki durante o caso do 'Vampiro Serial Killer' que ocorreu a mais de dois anos atrás e depois disso, Arihiko nunca mais a viu ou ouviu falar dela novamente.

"Hum, a Jovem Princesa? Ela não está aqui agora, basta deixar uma mensagem e ela vai voltar para você quando ela estiver disponível." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com um tom cómico de desenho animado enquanto que fez aparecer um telefone de pulso do nada.

"Mas o que está havendo com você afinal e por que você está falando assim?" Ciel perguntou com um pouco de seriedade, após se recuperar do choque de ver Arcueid neste estado.

Arcueid então chegou perto de Ciel com suas mãos atrás de suas costas.

"Sabe Ciel. Eu lhe fiz uma agradável e deliciosa torta de creme de curry só pra você..." Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom amigável.

Arcueid então presenteou Ciel com uma torta de creme de curry fria, que tinha um pavio aceso na ponta do mesmo. Ciel se encantou ao ver a torta de curry, já que ela é fraca por essas coisas, especialmente com curry no meio. Ela está até babando ao ver o curry.

"Obrigada. Mas por que essa torta tem um pavio em cima nela?" Ciel perguntou ao notar o pavio na torta.

"Eu espero que você goste." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom sorridente no seu rosto.

Subitamente Arcueid bateu a torta de curry na cara da executora.

"SEMPAI." Shiki e Arihiko gritaram ao ver Ciel receber a torta.

Enquanto que tentava se limpar da torta, o pavio que estava na torta e esta agora no rosto de Ciel agora todo sujo, explodiu com um 'Boom' clássico no estilo de desenho animado, deixando o rosto de Ciel coberto de cinzas e com os óculos quebrados, além de uma expressão bem chocada no seu rosto.

"Essa torta tem gosto explosivo, HA HA HA." Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom cartunesco e rindo bastante da cara de Ciel.

Então, de repente, outra ideia veio à mente da princesa através de uma lâmpada acessa em cima da sua cabeça. Ela então 'zippou' até Arihiko, deixando ele com um pouco de medo.

"E ai, sabe o que ficará bem em você?" Arcueid mascarada falou com tom sedutor.

"N-Não, o que?" Arihiko falou tremendo um pouco.

Antes que ele saiba, Arcueid alcançou a sua calça e puxou a roupa de baixo dele em cima da sua cabeça.

"Um bom e velho PUXÃO DE CUECAS, HÁ HÁ HÁ." Arcueid gritou com um tom cartunesco.

"Argh, Isto não tem graça nenhuma!" Arihiko gritou enquanto que ele tenta tirar a cueca para fora da sua cabeça.

Shiki está parado e tonteado pelo que está acontecendo. Arcueid transformada em seu alter ego, Crimson Moon Brunestud, ou mais precisamente, Archetype: Earth, está aqui no seu colégio e em vez de agir como uma 'fria', elegante e orgulhosa ser da lua, ela está se comportando com a Arcueid que conhecemos, só que mais maluca e de alguma forma mais pirada e hiperativa e ainda por cima, tendo uma estranha cara cômica de cor verde.

De repente, alguns dos outros alunos que estavam assistindo tudo ao saírem estavam se aproximando de Arcueid.

"É gracinha, até que você é bonita apesar dessa sua máscara estranha de cor verde." Um dos alunos disse ao se aproximar de Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel e Arihiko, com mais quartos alunos que são seus amigos. Arcueid se virou para olhar para eles.

"Hum, mas isso é horrível. Está tudo errado, tudo errado." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom de desanimo ao ver esses cinco alunos.

"Mas o que você quer dizer com isso, há bom, princesa que parece que saiu de um conto de fadas?" Um desses cinco alunos perguntou com um tom curioso.

Subitamente, Arcueid girou em um minitornado assustando eles e também o Shiki e ao parar, ela agora está vestida como uma cabeleireira e maquiadora profissional.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, estes visuais é que estão todos errados e fora de moda para vocês meus queridos. Permitam que eu dê a cada um de vocês uma reforma de visual apropriada." Arcueid mascarada disse parecendo uma profissional.

"Hmph, não obrigado, nós estamos muito bem da forma que estamos." Um dos alunos disse com um tom irritado e um sorriso arrogante no rosto.

"É isso mesmo. Quem deve precisar de um tratamento de visual é você mesma." Um desses alunos disse com um tom zombador.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ. É verdade, com essa cara toda verde, vai ser melhor se você for para uma feira de frutas e legumes. Lá vai com certeza fazer muito sucesso." O último desses alunos disse com um tom zombador e por causa deste último comentário, os cinco alunos começam a rir muito dela. Shiki estava com bastante medo do que Arcueid estava prestes a fazer com eles.

De súbito, ela esticou seus braços de forma cartunesca, os agarrou e os arremessou para cinco cadeiras de cabeleireiro que surgiram do nada. Ela então tirou uma fita de tamanho extragrande do tipo desenho animado e amarrou todos eles nas cadeiras. Eles estavam tentando se libertarem, mas não deu em nada.

"Ei, tire a gente daqui sua maníaca!" Um dos alunos gritou com ela.

"Oh, não sejam tão nervosos meus queridos, é apenas uma reforma de visual." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom manhoso.

Alcançando o bolso da sua roupa, ela tirou para fora um conjunto inteiro de shampoos e produtos para cabelo, completo com um grande espelho para cinco pessoas.

"E agora vamos começar as coisas com um pequeno giro, vamos?" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom de profissional.

Sem dar um prévio aviso, ela deu um rápido toque nas cinco cadeiras ao mesmo tempo, as fazendo girarem em uma velocidade incrível como tornados e abafando os gritos deles. Ciel, que já se recuperou do choque da torta de curry explosiva e Arihiko, que já conseguiu tirar a cueca de sua cabeça, agora observam juntamente com o Shiki essa cena abismados, enquanto que Arcueid se dividiu em cinco duplicatas dela mesma e ambas começaram a adicionarem vários shampoos e outros produtos nas cadeiras processo.

"Um pouco disso, um pouco daquilo, alguns destes e um monte de shampoo para completar." Uma das duplicatas de Arcueid disse com um tom de profissional.

Então ambas as duplicatas pegaram atrás delas cinco baldes de água gelada e as derramaram nos tornados, derrubando os baldes em seguida no chão. Elas se juntaram para formar uma só Arcueid novamente e após passar uns 10 segundos, a Ancestral Verdadeira deu um outro toque rápido nas cadeiras para fazer elas pararem, bem em frente ao espelho.

"Ooh la la, vocês cinco ficaram, como vocês jovens de hoje em dia dizem, magníficos, não?" Arcueid mascarada disse com um sotaque francês extravagante e com suas mãos no seu rosto verde.

Os cinco alunos olharam para os seus próprios reflexos no espelho e ofegaram juntos com o choque. Seus cabelos estavam agora tingidos de verde brilhantes, com destaque de cor laranja, os olhos deles estavam cobertos com delineadores e sombra para olhos de cores vermelha e marrom. As bochechas deles foram revestidas com blush rosa vermelho claro. Eles grunhiram de frustração enquanto que eles se libertaram das fitas e começam a ouvirem os demais alunos restantes que saíram do colégio, chegarem a ver essa cena engraçada e começaram a rir incontrolavelmente.

"Hahnemannística, olhem só para vocês, caras." Uma menina de uniforme escolar disse enquanto ria.

"Hihihihihihihi, vocês todos parecem umas menininhas, hahahahahaha." Um garoto de uniforme escolar também falou enquanto ria muito.

Isso é o bastante para fazer, esses cinco alunos começam a sair correndo e chorando muito pela humilhação sofrida pelas mãos de Arcueid. Shiki e Ciel assistiram espantados pela cena hilária e Shiki decide saber o que está de errado com a sua amada.

"Eu sinto muito em dizer isso Arcueid, mas há algo de errado com você. Você nunca agiu assim antes em toda a sua vida. Você está se comportando como uma espécie de personagem maluca de desenho animado." Shiki falou com preocupação com sua amada.

"Oh, este é mesmo o momento da verdade, um caso lamentável se você considera assim. Portanto, eu lhe direi adeus." Arcueid mascarada falou em um tom aborrecido enquanto que colocou uma mão no seu peitoral.

"O que você está falando?" Shiki perguntou um pouco confuso.

Sem aviso, Arcueid agarrou Shiki para um abraço apertado e mergulhou ele um pouco.

"Oh, Tohno Shiki, meu doce, doce querido Shiki. Como eu sempre te amei por tanto tempo. Deixe meu amor eterno queimar dentro do seu coração assim como tem queimado dentro do meu próprio coração, mon cherie." Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom sedutor e cristalino, lembrando um pouco Archetype: Earth.

Com isso, ela franziu os lábios e deu um beijo grande e desleixado em Shiki. Todo mundo que estava presente no momento engasgou com choque e surpresa. Ciel por outro lado, também ficou chocada, mas ao mesmo tempo surpreendida e começando a ranger os dentes com uma expressão séria e com seus punhos cerrados, tendo que se segurar para não deixar cair o seu disfarce de estudante exemplar cair e se revelar ser na realidade, uma agente letal da Agência Mortuária, querendo dar uma surra e possivelmente executar a sua rival, por beijar a sua querido Tohno-kun, bem na sua frente. Arihiko também fica surpreso ao ver que seu melhor amigo está sendo beijado por uma bela, mas estranha garota na frente dele, amaldiçoando a sorte de Shiki que ele tem com as garotas mentalmente. Shiki, porém estava lutando para aguentar firme o excessivamente carinhoso beijo de Arcueid que estava começando a sufocá-lo. Mas depois de um tempo, Arcueid finalmente quebrou o beijo com um 'pop' audível e soltou ele, o fazendo cair no chão.

"AWOOOGA AWOOOGA, AGORA ISSO É O QUE EU CHAMO DE UMA BOLA DE CARNE PICANTE." Arcueid mascarada gritou com um sotaque italiano com uma voz estridente de desenho animado.

"Agora, se vocês me dão licença, eu preciso ir, bye bye. Ayeyeyyeye".

Depois disso, ela correu para longe, mais uma vez, deixando um rastro de poeira atrás dela.

Impressionados e ao mesmo tempo surpresos, os alunos do colégio começam então a comentar uns com os outros enquanto que seguiam caminho para as suas casas normalmente. Arihiko também vai embora e estando sozinhos agora, Shiki, que já tinha se levantado após se recuperar do choque, é aproximado por Ciel, que está agora com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Sempai. O que você acha que aconteceu com Arcueid?" Shiki perguntou com um tom curioso.

"Eu não sei, mas o jeito que ela agiu hoje não é nada normal e a energia em volta dela estava diferente também." Ciel respondeu com um tom severo no rosto.

Então, um pensamento ruim passou para mente de Shiki.

"Ah, Sempai, você não acha que ela possa..." Shiki falou com um tom preocupante em sua voz.

"Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas Tohno-kun. Mas talvez isso seja um sinal de que ela está começando a perder o controle sobre seus impulsos vampíricos. E se for isso, então..." Ciel disse com um tom claro em sua voz.

"Arcueid..." Shiki falou com um sussurro e ao ver isso, Ciel fica com uma expressão preocupada no seu rosto.

"Foi por isso que eu disse tantas vezes para se afastar dela enquanto podia Tohno-kun, porque isso chegaria a acontecer. Mas não é certeza ainda, e até agora ela só estava agindo, como você mesmo disse, uma espécie de personagem de desenho animado vivo. E isso é o que é realmente estranho..." Ciel disse com um tom claro.

Ambos os dois colegiais estavam pensativos em relação ao que aconteceu agora pouco. Poderia Arcueid estar sucumbindo aos seus impulsos vampíricos logo agora assim eles pensavam. Mas isso foi diferente das outras vezes, já que ambos Shiki e Ciel viram como poderia ser a Arcueid hipoteticamente ter sucumbindo a esses terríveis impulsos, quando Night of Wallachia se materializou como a Ancestral Verdadeira usando o TATARI, na forma de Red Arcueid e naquelas outras vezes quando White Len e Dust of Osiris a materializaram novamente usando as suas versões do TATARI. Mas ela estava diferente, não agressiva e sem aqueles olhares vermelhos com amarelo, mas estava bastante lunática de certa forma, bem cómica por sinal e tinha uma cara de cor verde e estranhos poderes, daqueles usados em desenhos animados.

"Bom, de qualquer jeito é melhor voltar para casa Tohno-kun. E tente não ir ver aquela vampira sozinho. Se for procurar ela, me chame para eu poder proteger você." Ciel falou com um tom amigável e com um sorriso.

"Tudo bem Sempai. Eu aviso sim..." Shiki respondeu com um sorriso.

Após se despedirem, ambos seguem os seus caminhos e enquanto que caminhava para casa, Shiki se lembrou que tinha prometido que visitara a família dos Arima nesta tarde, devido a todas as vezes em que ele não os visitava, especialmente por causa da sua prima, Arima Miyako, que o considera como seu irmão. Porém devido a tudo que ocorreu agora pouco e o caminho entre a casa dos Arima e o apartamento de Arcueid, não conseguindo parar de se preocupar com Arcueid, Shiki resolve correr até o apartamento de Arcueid para saber o que está havendo com ela...

_**Apartamento de Arcueid - Por volta das 17:05 da tarde**_

Naquele momento em que Arcueid saiu do colégio onde Shiki e Ciel estudam, ela correu todo o caminho de volta para até o seu apartamento, espantando todos os cidadãos ao a verem correndo pela rua e no momento em que ela saltou para entrar no seu apartamento pela sua janela que ainda estava aberta. Quando Arcueid percebeu que o caminho estava livre, ela resolveu tomar esse pequeno tempo para lavar todos os pratos de comida e de bebida que tinha deixado para limpar mais tarde em menos de 3 minutos e após isso, ela correu até o seu espelho na sala de estar, para falar sobre os seus assuntos mais recentes e as coisas que ela fez, com seu próprio reflexo.

"Yahoooo, isso foi muito divertido! Toda aquelas emoções, as brincadeiras e o carisma então, nem se fala. Sem falar que ainda estive cara a cara com aquele incrivelmente belo e sexy do Tohno Shiki. Ooh, só mesmo ele é capaz de fazer o meu coração bater como um tambor. Ah, as maravilhas que iremos fazer juntos, os beijos que teremos, sem mencionar ainda o carinho que dividiremos um ao outro... Eu desejo que essas experiências possam durar para sempre." Arcueid disse com uma alegria espontânea.

_**"Isso soa muito bom e divertido, eu vou te ajudar a dar isso e em troca, você vai me deixar sentir essas emoções cada vez mais e mais, graças aquele 'link mental' que realizou comigo quando a Jovem Princesa colocou a máscara e você apareceu. Mas eu tenho uma pergunta, o que será que a nossa 'irmã', vai achar de tudo isso em particular quando ela souber das coisas que fizemos juntas?"**_ O reflexo da Arcueid mascarada preguntou com uma voz cristalina, parecendo um pouco o alter ego do subconsciente de Arcueid, Archetype: Earth.

"Você fala da Jovem Princesa?" Aruceid mascarada perguntou com uma cara amarrada.

_**"É claro, e quem mais seria 'irmã'?"**_ O reflexo da Arcueid mascarada perguntou com um tom sereno.

"Hahahahahaha. Dela, você deve estar brincando. A Jovem Princesa não seria capaz de realizar todas essas coisas que eu faço. E eu tenho um pressentimento positivo que a nossa alter ego tímida e jovem vai ter uma grande surpresa quando descobri. Disso sei com certeza, mas por hora precisamos descansar um pouco antes da nossa grande noite para mais tarde com Shiki." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com toda alegria.

"_**Tudo bem então, minha outra 'irmã'. Até mais tarde..."**_ O reflexo da Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom suave e um balançar de uma das suas mãos, se despedindo antes dela desaparecer do espelho.

Sem mais delonga, a Arcueid mascarada agarrou a parte de trás da sua cabeça e começou a dar um forte puxão pra tirar a máscara. Enquanto ela estava fazendo isso, um tornado começou a cobrir ela, exceto sua cabeça e enquanto ela removia mais a máscara, o tornado parou, mostrando que suas roupas voltaram ao normal e a altura do seu cabelo voltou a ser curto novamente. A princesa vampira começou a gemer de dor em uma voz profunda como se ela estivesse morrendo e quanto mais à máscara saia do seu rosto, mais ela queria ficar nele. Seu rosto verde e brilhante de borracha começou a envelhecer e se enrugar, tornando-se de cor verde mais escura e depois em marrom, uma vez que ela estava começando a se desprender do seu rosto. Ela estava enfim retornando à sua forma e textura original.

Arcueid moveu as mãos no queixo da máscara e começou a tirar dela de lá. A máscara finalmente desenrolou em torno de seus lábios e lentamente começou a sair do resto do rosto. Ela começou a se espalhar novamente em sua testa e lançou um tentáculo, tentando agarrar em torno da sua orelha para tentar ficar no seu rosto. Ela puxou mais forte e a máscara finalmente saiu pra fora do seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que uma fumaça verde apareceu em volta do seu rosto por um segundo. A máscara estalou como um elástico e voltou ao seu estado original de madeira.

"Hum, ah, o que aconteceu?" Arcueid se perguntava um pouco confusa e segurando uma das suas mãos em sua cabeça, como se ela tivesse bebido muito e tendo uma estranha ressaca, sem nenhuma lembrança de tudo que ela fez enquanto estava usando a máscara, pelos menos por enquanto.

Após passar uns dez minutos, ela estava tentando descobrir o que houve com ela após remover a máscara, mas não estava se lembrando de nada no momento. Arcueid então resolveu tomar um bom banho para ver se conseguia esfriar a sua cabeça um pouco mais e após sair do banheiro, estando em suas roupas de banho ainda ela ouviu de repente a voz de dois colegiais vindos do colégio de onde Shiki e Ciel estudam falando lá fora. Ela andou até a janela do seu apartamento para escutar a conversa deles.

"Cara, aquilo foi um colírio para os meus olhos. Você viu aquela gata misteriosa de vestido e cabelo loiro comprido que apareceu mais cedo hoje?" Um deles perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Não brinca. Ela tinha um rosto de cor verde limão, um grande sorriso extravagante, estava falando como se fosse uma personagem de desenho animado e o que é mais estranho era todas aquelas coisas engraçadas que ela fez com o Tohno-san e a Ciel-sempai no colégio." O outro respondeu a pergunta do seu amigo com um sorriso na cara.

Isso fez Arcueid ficar mais curiosa e começou há rir um pouco disso tudo.

"Há há há há. Essa é mesmo boa. Mas o que esses rapazes quiseram disser sobre o Shiki e a Ciel terem sido pegos por uma misteriosa garota de vestido longo, cabelo comprido com o rosto verde e um sorriso grande e extrava-"

Arcueid parou no meio da frase quando um pensamento entrou na mente dela. Ela olhou para a máscara, que estava em cima da sua cama, imóvel. Ela pegou a máscara e olhou para ela.

"Eu encontrei essa máscara nas docas faz algum tempo atrás. Isto não faz sentido." Arcueid falou com um tom claro e sério.

Durante uns dez minutos que ela olhava para essa máscara, pensamentos continuaram a surgir em sua cabeça cada vez mais. Eles eram como uma espécie de quebra-cabeças que ela tentava encaixar tudo junto, mas não conseguia encontrar direito as peças certas. Mas depois de um tempo, algo lhe ocorreu e ela finalmente percebeu do que era que os dois rapazes que viu pela janela estavam se referindo na conversa deles.

"N-Não, não pode ser! Não tem como eu ter conseguido fazer tudo aquilo, mesmo se eu tivesse usado o meu Marble Phantasm. Mas se não fui eu, então poderia ter sido, poderia ter sido..." Arcueid falou com um tom preocupante em sua voz.

Ela começa a perceber que ela é a tal 'garota de rosto verde' que aprontou com o Shiki e com a Ciel e parou ao olhar para a máscara em sua mão. Ela engasgou com o choque de saber a verdade do que aconteceu com ela e jogou a máscara no banheiro, trancando a porta.

"Era eu..." Arcueid disse em forma de sussurro à realização de que ela é a tal garota de cara verde e começa a pensar.

"_Bem não tecnicamente eu mesma. Mas como uma espécie de alter ego maluco e mais excêntrico de mim mesma. Mas será que isso realmente aconteceu, ou será que tudo isso não passa de um sonho?"_ Arcueid pensou com um tom claro e pensativo ao mesmo tempo e continuou a pensar, colocando uma mão em seu queixo, _"Se isso aconteceu mesmo, então porque essa máscara não me acabou causando eu ficar fora de controle e me fez sucumbir aos meus impulsos vampíricos?"_

Ela ouviu então a porta do seu apartamento bater, fazendo Arcueid sair do seu transe de pensamentos.

"Arcueid, você está em casa?" Uma voz familiar estava chamando ela, é o Shiki.

_"Oh não, se Shiki ver essa máscara, ele vai pensar que algo está acontecendo. Tenho que esconder ela em algum lugar."_ Arcueid pensou com um pouco de pânico em sua voz.

Ela abriu freneticamente a porta do seu banheiro, pegou a máscara que estava no chão e começou a procurar um lugar para esconder a máscara. Ela imediatamente colocou a máscara dentro do armário do seu banheiro. A porta do seu apartamento voltou a bater de novo enquanto que ela fechou a porta do seu banheiro.

"Ei Arcueid, você está mesmo em casa?" Shiki perguntou mais uma vez, com um tom um pouco irritado agora.

"Há, Shiki. Eu estou sim, já vou." Arcueid ouviu a voz do seu amado e atende a porta rapidamente. Ao abrir a porta, Shiki está com uma expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Olá Shiki, veio me visitar após o colégio?" Arcueid falou com um sorriso radiante em seu rosto.

"Eu vi aqui para saber por que você apareceu no colégio após as aluas agindo como uma espécie de garota lunática de desenho animado." Shiki disse com uma expressão séria no rosto.

"Eu não sei do que está falando. O que quer dizer com isso Shiki?" Arcueid mentiu com um tom de curiosidade em seu rosto, esperando que ele acabe acreditando.

Mas julgando pela expressão no rosto de Shiki, ela podia dizer que ele está falando sério e não vai acabar comprando essa mentirá.

"Eu estou falando sobre o fato de que você ter aparecido no colégio usando uma estranha máscara de cor verde, dando para Ciel-sempai uma torta de curry explosiva, dando ao Arihiko ela uma espécie de cuecão atômico, ter dado um 'tratamento de beleza' em alguns dos garotos do colégio e me dar um beijo na frente de todo mundo na saída." Shiki falou tudo que ela fez no colégio com seriedade.

Arcueid começou ficar um pouco nervosa. Ela sabe o que o seu amado está se referindo, e isso a faz se sentir envergonhada por dentro. Neste ponto, ela vem com uma desculpa.

"Sabe Shiki, sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo é que eu queira fazer uma surpresa para você. Já que faz quase duas semanas que não nós vemos após o nosso último encontro, então eu pensei em fazer uma visita no colégio e realizar algo diferente usando o meu Marble Phantasm." Arcueid falou com um tom alegre na sua voz.

Shiki então resolve escutar o resto da história inventada por ela, com ela dizendo que era para ser uma surpresa para ela poder buscar ele após ele sair do colégio para poderem ter um encontro a sós hoje. Embora ele esteja ainda um pouco preocupado sobre o comportamento que Arcueid demonstrou no colégio hoje, essa preocupação começa a se cessar ao vê-la agindo normalmente como sempre, sem aquela face de cor verde, tendo seu cabelo curto e não transformada em uma versão mais louca de sua forma de 'Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros'. Assim Shiki resolveu acreditar no que ela disse, que aquilo tudo era apenas uma parte do Marble Phantasm da sua namorada, uma ilusão criada por ela apenas para se divertir e tentar impressionar ele e Ciel, que de fato conseguiu e foi bem feita, assim ele pensava. Após terminar a explicação, Shiki encolheu os seus ombros, contente ao ver que ela não estava perdendo controle dos seus impulsos vampíricos como Ciel pensava e Shiki comentou essa última parte para Arcueid.

"Ora, aquela Ciel. Pensando que eu estava perdendo o controle dos meus impulsos..." Arcueid falou com uma cara amarrada e voltando a demonstrar um sorriso alegre, continuou a falar, "Então, aonde você vai agora Shiki?"

"Eu agora pretendo visitar os Arima por enquanto e depois retornar pra casa." Shiki falou com um tom contente na sua face.

"Eu posso ir com você se quiser..." Arcueid disse com um tom sedutor para o seu amado.

"Não, não. O que Akiha diria se ela me visse com você chegando em casa?" Shiki perguntou com um tom espantado e uma gota de suor aparecendo em sua cabeça, lembrando muito bem o que acontece quando Arcueid e Akiha chegam a se depararem uma com a outra.

"Ha, que chato. Está bem, mas amanhã quero me encontrar com você já que é domingo e você não terá aluas tudo bem?" Arcueid perguntou com um tom de desanimo e logo com um tom de esperança na sua voz.

"Tudo bem então, a gente se vê amanhã Arcueid." Shiki respondeu com um tom alegre e com um balançar de mão, se despedindo dela.

"Bye bye Shiki." Arcueid falou também balançando a sua mão e fechando a porta do seu apartamento.

"_Ah, Arcueid..."_ Shiki pensou para si mesmo balançando a cabeça enquanto que ele ia embora do apartamento de Arcueid e direito para a mansão dos Tohno.

"Essa foi por pouco." Arcueid disse enquanto que ela se deitou na sua cama. Ela ficou olhando para o teto do seu apartamento e pensando nos recentes acontecimentos, a princesa vampira só pode chegar a uma conclusão no momento.

"_Talvez então, isso tudo que aconteceu não fosse mesmo um sonho afinal..."_ Arcueid pensou com um tom claro para si mesma.

Depois de passar uma hora e logo começou a anoitecer, Arcueid ficou a maior parte desse tempo em seu apartamento pensando nas coisas que ela fez e a realização de que ela mesma, ou ao menos uma versão totalmente diferente de si mesma, causou todas aquelas brincadeiras pela pelo colégio e tudo por causa dessa máscara que ainda é de fato um mistério. Logo Arcueid teve uma ideia muito estranha.

"Hum, talvez eu só deva tentar outra vez para saber o que realmente acontece, fu fu fu…." Arcueid disse para si mesma com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto.

Para Arcueid ter essa ideia um pouco maluca e travessa que surgiu em sua mente, talvez ela esteja no momento sendo influência pelo seu alter ego do fundo do seu subconsciente, mais conhecido como Archetype: Earth, a realizar este tipo de ideia insana, embora Arcueid acredite que seja também uma ideia sua somente para comprovar se essa máscara tem esses poderes e assim poder se divertir ainda mais.

Implacavelmente, ela pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro, tendo um sorriso intrigante no rosto. Alguns minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro, se trancou, de repente saindo luzes e faíscas elétricas passando pelos cantos da porta do banheiro com a princesa gemendo de dor e voltou para a sala principal girando em um mini tornado. Ela ficou girando por todo o caminho até parar em cima da sua cama, parando de girar e reaparecendo como seu alter ego mascarado de cara verde, com sua forma de Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros novamente e seu cabelo novamente estando comprido mais uma vez.

"Bem, estava na hora. Eu estava começando a pensar que a Jovem Princesa tivesse se esquecido de mim." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom cristalino e sedutor em sua voz. Ao observar a cidade pela janela, Arcueid mostrou um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

"FIQUEM TODOS PRONTOS CIDADÃOS DE MISAKI TOWN, PORQUE É HORA DO SHOW!" Arcueid gritou com um tom agitado e bem cartunesco, Ela saltou da sua janela e saiu flutuando para ir até a cidade...

_**Parque Central de Misaki Town - Por volta das 19:27 da noite**_

Mais tarde naquela noite, caminhando entre a fonte do parque e saindo das sombras, vemos uma força da escuridão com desejos de fome dentro dessa criatura, mas precisamente, mais de 666 feras dentro deste homem que estão esperando permissão de seu dono para se alimentarem nesta noite de vitimas humanas assim que as encontrarem pelo caminho. Este ser é um vampiro da classe dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, o da posição de número 10.

O temível ser caótico conhecido como Nrvnqsr Chaos, foi enviado pelo líder dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, Trhvmm Ortenrosse, que é o decimo sétimo dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, para Misaki Town com uma ordem para matar Arcueid Brunestud quando ela foi para essa cidade para caçar Michael Roa Valamjong, que é também um amigo de Nrvnqsr Chaos. Mas ele foi morto por Tohno Shiki há mais de dois anos durante o caso do 'Vampiro Serial Killer' e foi trazido de volta pelo TATARI, que foram provocados por Night of Wallachia, White Len e Dust of Osíris por três vezes seguidas, sendo que nesta última vez que ele foi trazido, ele conseguiu colocar as suas mãos em algumas das pedras filosofais criadas por Osíris quando ela estava batalhando contra o mesmo garoto que o assassinou e a alquimista Sion Eltnam Atlasia.

Dessa forma ele conseguiu manter a sua existência no mundo dos vivos novamente, estando escondido nestas últimas semanas nos becos da cidade. Além dele, tinha mais dois vampiros que foram trazidos de volta pelo TATARI e também conseguiram obter as pedras filosofais de Osíris para manterem suas existências no mundo físico, sendo que um deles é o amigo de Nrvnqsr Chaos e o responsável pelo caso do 'Vampiro Serial Killer', enquanto que o outro vampiro, ironicamente era o mesmo que tinha trazido esse mesmo fenômeno chamado 'TATARI' para a cidade a mais de um ano atrás e também tinha sido morto pelo mesmo garoto que matou Nrvnqsr Chaos, perdendo assim o controle do TATARI e se tornado apenas mais uma materialização física gerada pelo mesmo fenômeno que esse mesmo vampiro tinha criado.

Enquanto que caminhava pelo parque após ficar escondido por dois meses, ele estava planejando em derrotar e devorar o seu assassino e principalmente, a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros, agora que ele recuperou todo o seu poder devido às pedras filosofais e sabendo que ela manifestou a sua forma verdadeira naquele evento que ocorreu o TATARI de Osíris, indicando que Arcueid recuperou mesmo todos os seus poderes como Ancestral Verdadeira, Nrvnqsr está querendo lutar contra a Princesa e absorver ela para dentro do seu caos.

"_Espere e verá Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros. Assim que nós encontramos outra vez cara a cara, eu vou absorver você para dentro do meu caos, serei supremo entre todos os Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais e também chegarei mais perto de entender o que se encontra no fim do caos que se encontra dentro de mim..."_ Nrvnqsr Chaos pensava para si mesmo com um tom profundo e continuou a pensar enquanto que sentia as feras dentro dele gritando por dentro com fome, _"Mas por hora, preciso matar a minha fome um pouco."_

Enquanto caminhava pelo parque para ir para o centro da cidade e ir para atacar algum hotel cheio de pessoas, um vulto negro e veloz apareceu passando por de trás dele, isso fez o vampiro se virar para ver o que o alterou, mas a presença do estranho vulto sumiu totalmente. Ao se virar para continuar o seu caminho, o vampiro então notou uma caixa estranha vermelha com uma fita azul e tinha um bilhete em cima da caixa. Essa caixa não estava no meio do caminho antes pelo que ele se lembrava.

"Hum?" Nrvnqsr Chaos se perguntava de forma questionadora.

Sendo ele também um ser inteligente e sempre se precavendo antes de tomar uma decisão precipitada, o vampiro deixou sair de seu manto de escuridão do seu corpo um corvo e essa fera voou até a caixa para pegar ela. Ao trazer ela para o seu dono, Nrvnqsr Chaos notou o que estava escrito no bilhete e estava anexado a ele dizendo: "Para: O Rei das Feras Nrvnqsr Chaos." Sentindo agora curioso e um pouco contente ao ser chamado de 'O Rei das Feras', Nrvnqsr então abriu a caixa misteriosa apenas para sair uma luva de boxe ligada a uma mola que acerta o rosto do vampiro, derrubando ele no chão.

"Mas quem foi que fez isso?" Nrvnqsr Chaos falou com um tom bravo ao se levantar e não contente com a brincadeira de mau gosto.

O vampiro então tem uma surpresa ao ver a Arcueid mascarada bem na sua frente, usando apenas um biquíni branco que cobre seus seios, sua parte intima também e seu cabelo comprido está todo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo. Ela está fazendo uma pose de modelo e com um sorriso sedutor em seu rosto.

"Oh, o que você achou do presente que eu lhe dei agora pouco, Nrvnqsr Chaos?" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom sedutor.

Nrvnqsr Chaos então deu um rosnar em seus dentes e soltou três lobos do seu corpo para atacar Arcueid, apenas para ela somente saltar para trás e evitar ser devorada por essas feras. Quando os lobos começam a correr pra irem atrás dela para devorá-la, Arcueid simplesmente chutou os lobos com golpes de karatê e assim eles caíram mortos no chão, somente para virarem em gosmas negras e retornando para dentro de Nrvnqsr Chaos, que está um pouco impressionado com que Arcueid fez, embora ele não esta reconhecendo que essa jovem mascarada é de fato, a sua implacável inimiga, devido ela está usando a máscara e estando com o seu cabelo comprido amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e sua energia espiritual estando misturada com as energias frenéticas da máscara.

"Argh, afinal de contas quem é você?" Nrvnqsr Chaos perguntou com um gruindo em seus dentes.

"Hum, o que, você não está me reconhecendo 'Professor Fera'? Estou magoada, não é realmente o décimo dos terríveis Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais que eu tanto procuro e conheço." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com uma cara amarrada cômica e com seus braços nos seus quadris.

"Está me procurando, mocinha? Eu entendo. Você deve ser outra daquelas executoras daquela igreja ou uma caçadora enviada por aquela Associação dos Magos para me caçar." Nrvnqsr Chaos falou com um tom profundo enquanto que ele se levanta e continuou a falar, "Mas francamente humana. Você tendo uma cara ridícula como essa e de cor verde é realmente além da tolice humana afinal. O dia das bruxas caso não saiba, já terminou faz alguns dias."

"Ora, você além de não me reconhecer ainda faz zombaria de mim? Muito bem, eu creio que posso muito bem também brincar um pouco com você e para a sua informação, essa máscara no meu rostinho belo aqui é um dos meus melhores acessórios e ela deixa o meu visual aqui digno de matar ou abalar corações." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom manhoso e sedutor enquanto que cruzou seus braços e manifestou a sua aura de cor verde misturada com uma aura branca.

Nrvnqsr Chaos então começa a sentir o enorme poder que Arcueid tem agora usando a máscara e começa a pensar quem é esse tipo de inimiga que está bem na sua frente.

"_Não é possível. Nenhum humano, mago ou vampiro pode ter tanto poder assim e é um poder imenso, chegando até mesmo superar o da 'Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros' quando estava em seu estado mais enfraquecido em 30% de poder e muito mais."_ Nrvnqsr Chaos pensava impressionado com a quantidade enorme de poder que Arcueid está mostrando e devido aos poderes da máscara, ela está conseguindo disfarçar muito bem a aura natural de Arcueid, fazendo Nrvnqsr Chaos pensar que ela é mesmo uma humana. Sentindo as feras dentro dele querem sair para devorar cada parte do corpo dela e do poder dela, Nrvnqsr Chaos demonstra um sorriso cheio de dentes afiados, pronto para atacar e devorar a sua vítima, mas ele terá uma surpresa.

"O que foi? Vai ficar ai parado enquanto que observa o meu lindo corpinho de matar qualquer um?" Arcueid mascarada perguntou com um tom provocador e mostrando um sorriso confiante no rosto.

"Humana arrogante, você é que vai virar uma refeição para as minhas feras..." Nrvnqsr Chaos respondeu segurando seu casaco enquanto que centenas de suas feras saíram da escuridão de seu corpo para avançar em cima de Arcueid.

Cachorros, gatos, tigres, leões, corvos, jacarés, elefantes, criaturas marinhas desconhecidas, touros, lobos, girafas e até alguns demônios, todas mostrando seus olhos vermelhos e de peles escuras, prontos para devorarem Arcueid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arcueid mascarada gritou bem alto enquanto que seus olhos e seus dentes saíram de forma cartunesca e assustada com a quantidade de feras vindo em sua direção.

Arcueid então começa a atacar cada uma das feras usando seus golpes de karatê, mas a quantidade é muito até mesmo para ela e é derrubada por um dos demônios. Ao cair no chão, Arcueid se assusta ao ver as bocas de muitas das várias feras de Nrvnqsr Chaos começarem atacar ela de uma só vez e logo todas as outras feras que não foram derrotadas se juntaram as demais para começarem a sua refeição. Nrvnqsr Chaos então observa a cena um pouco de longe com deleite em seus olhos e nos seus dentes, achando que tinha vencido. Mas algo acontece de repente que o deixa espantado.

"O que?!" Nrvnqsr Chaos perguntou espantado para o que estava vendo agora.

Vários fogos de artifício apareçam no céu estrelado e logo abaixo, nos vemos todas as feras de Nrvnqsr Chaos enfeitadas com decorações e roupas usadas por animais de circo, alguns se equilibrando em bolas de circo, outros se equilibrando em cordas bambas que apareceram do nada e mais alguns se balançando em bambolês em suas cinturas. No topo de um dos elefantes, Arcueid está agora usando uma roupa de líder de abertura de espetáculos de circo e comandando todas as feras de Nrvnqsr Chaos com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

"RESPEITÁVEL PUBLICO, O CIRCO CHEGOU À CIDADE!" Arcueid mascarada gritou usando uma megafone, como uma verdadeira apresentadora e continuou a gritar com um sorriso travesso no rosto, "TEMOS URSOS, LEÕES, TIGRES E OUTROS ANIMAIS PARA REALIZAR UM VERDADEIRO ESPETÁCULO! VENHAM TODOS DE MISAKI TOWN!"

Espantando e ficando muito zangado ao ver esta cena em que suas temíveis feras estão sendo dominadas e controladas sem problemas por Arcueid, Nrvnqsr Chaos começa a perder a paciência ao ser humilhado desta forma e mostrando ainda mais os seus dentes de vampiro no seu rosto, seus olhos brilham em vermelho intenso.

"Como você ousa fazer isso, SUA MALDITA!" Nrvnqsr Chaos gritou a última parte, canalizando o seu poder escuro em seu corpo.

De repente, todas as feras sob o controle de Arcueid se tornaram em gosma negra, com Arcueid sendo derrubada no chão após o elefante em que ela estava montada também virar em gosma. Todas as gosmas começam a se juntar, cercar a princesa vampira e rapidamente começam a atacar Arcueid, se grudando no seu corpo enquanto que ela tenta se libertar.

"Eca. Sai de mim coisa pegajosa e nojenta!" Arcueid gritou enquanto tenta se libertar da massa enorme de gosma negra que consegue cobrir uma boa parte de seu corpo, desde os pés até os braços e continua avançando sobre ela.

"Sua tola. Acabo de perceber que você tem uma estranha habilidade de alterar a realidade ao seu redor. Bizarra e estranha, mas não muda o fato de que você tem um poder imenso e uma habilidade muito útil além da compreensão. Pois se sinta privilegiada misteriosa guerreira, o meu Soil of Gênesis ira absorver você e você fara parte do meu caos…" Nrvnqsr Chaos falou com um tom sombrio e confiante enquanto que a gosma negra que está cobrindo Arcueid, que está agora com a boca coberta pela gosma e com lágrimas saindo de forma cartunesca de seus olhos, finalmente termina de cobrir todo o corpo dela.

Após mais alguns minutos tentando resistir, a gosma de caos conhecida como Soil of Gênesis terminou de subjugar a princesa mascarada e retorna para dentro do corpo sombrio de Nrvnqsr Chaos com a princesa absorvida. Ao retornar e sentir o ser que absorveu dentro dele, Nrvnqsr Chaos manifestou uma aura escura cheia de eletricidade com fortes ventos saindo ao redor dele, sentindo todo o poder da mulher que ele absorveu percorrer por todo seu corpo. Ele fica excitado como nunca ficou antes após mais de mil anos desde que virou em um Apostolo Morto Ancestral através do uso da magia.

"Inacreditável! Eu nunca senti tanto poder fluindo em mim antes, isso é mais do que eu podia imaginar, Há há há há há há." Nrvnqsr Chaos falava com um tom de como se ele tivesse vencido e continuou, "Sim, agora nem a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros, nem mesmo os Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais e muito menos nem humano sequer pode me derrotar, principalmente aquele 'garoto' com aquele estranho poder que me matou antes!"

Mas antes que ele pudesse contar vitória antes do tempo, Nrvnqsr Chaos começou a senti uma dor intensa de dentro do seu corpo, fazendo a sua terrível aura cessar-se e segurando se com seus braços na parte onde está exposta a escuridão de seu caos do seu corpo que é o seu Reality Marble, o Lar do Rei das Feras, Nrvnqsr Chaos gemeu por causa da dor intensa que está sentido.

"URGH! GRAAAAAHHHH! O-o que?!" Nrvnqsr Chaos gritou em meio a dor.

De repente, luzes de cor verde apareceram de dentro da área de escuridão do seu corpo, explodindo e do mesmo instante que ocorreu a explosão, saiu dela um minitornado humano que aterrissa girando ao redor do parque, enquanto que Nrvnqsr Chaos é derrubado no chão com um pouco de fumaça saindo da parte escura do seu corpo, mas precisamente a parte do abdômen, indicando de onde o tornado saiu. Ao parar de girar, é mostrado Arcueid com suas roupas de líder de abertura de espetáculos de circo, agora toda rasgada e cheia de baba e salivas por todo seu corpo, até mesmo em seu cabelo. Ela estava se vendo toda bagunçada e quase devorada pelo Apóstolo Morto Ancestral por dentro.

"Que nojo! Essa foi por muito pouco. Esse monstrengo e suas feras quase conseguiram fazer digestão de mim de dentro daquele estômago podre. Bleeeghhhh!" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom de nojo em sua voz e mostrando a sua língua de forma cartunesca para comprovar isso.

"AH AH AH AH. I-Impossível…. Como... foi que... escapou... do meu... Soli of Gênesis?" Nrvnqsr Chaos falou com um tom ofegante após sentir um mundo de dor de dentro dele, literalmente.

Ao se virar, Arcueid mostrou uma cara zangada para o vampiro assassino e girando rapidamente, ela mudou sua roupa para uma de combate do tipo gi, parecida com aquela usada pelo personagem Son Goku de Dragonball Z, quando ele estava usando nas sagas dos Androides até a saga de Majin Boo, exceto que as cores da roupa são de cor branca na maior parte e de cor vermelha nas partes de fundo da roupa, nas pulseiras de combate e nas botas. Ela também estava limpa da saliva que estava em seu corpo. Agora a princesa mostrou uma cara confiante e séria ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum, então você quer jogar sujo, hein Nrvnqsr Chaos?" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom irritado, fazendo Nrvnqsr Chaos rosnar os seus dentes de irritação.

Com um sorriso cartunesco, ela tirou uma pequena buzina com o apertador tendo escrito nele as palavras, "Aperte-me com Carinho!".

"Pois ai vai então, grandalhão!" Arcueid mascarada respondeu apertando a buzina com o corne da buzina se tornando gigante com uma língua e um barulho bem altíssimo.

AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOGAH

O barulho é forte o bastante para mandar Nrvnqsr Chaos voando bem alto e subitamente antes de cair no chão, Arcueid se teletransportou na frente dele, deixando impressionado e ela começou a atacar ele com vários golpes de socos e chutes que nem um guerreiro experiente visto no Anime de Dragonball Z. Nrvnqsr Chaos não consegue escapar da furiosa sequencia de socos e chutes e nem mesmo mandar alguma das suas feras sair do seu corpo para tentar atacá-la, já que o vampiro ainda está um pouco fraco depois que Arcueid saiu de seu corpo em forma de minitornado e devido aos ataques que está recebendo, ele não tem muitas chance de se recuperar.

Ao dar um gancho bem forte que mandou Nrvnqsr Chaos para o alto, Arcueid rapidamente se teletransportou atrás dele e deu um chute para mandá-lo ainda mais alto. Ela se teletransportou mais uma vez para aplicar no vampiro um ataque na cabeça dele com as suas duas mãos fechadas juntas uma na outra, como se fosse um martelo e após acertar ele bem forte, ela se teletransporta mais uma vez enquanto que o vampiro continua a cair. Finalmente Nrvnqsr Chaos caiu em um chão feito de madeira que não estava ai antes e ao abrir os seus olhos para ver onde ele caiu, ele nota que ele está em cima de uma atiradeira medieval usada para arremessar pedras enormes, com Arcueid mostrando um sorriso bem grande e travesso no rosto, ao lado da corda, com uma tesoura gigante em suas mãos para cortar a corda e atirar Nrvnqsr Chaos que está em cima do disparador da atiradeira.

"S-Sua louca, você não se atreveria?!" Nrvnqsr Chaos gritou e aparecendo várias gotas de suor no seu rosto, com um pouco de medo do que está prestes a lhe acontecer.

"Oh sim, eu me atreveria sim e quando você chegar a Europa, me mande um cartão postal." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom cartunesco e sem pensar duas vezes, ela cortou rapidamente a corda, acionando a atiradeira e arremessando Nrvnqsr Chaos para bem longe, com o vampiro voando e gritando bem alto de encontro ao seu destino.

"AAAARGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Nrvnqsr Chaos gritou bem alto enquanto que ele continua a voar para bem longe nos céus estrelados de Misaki Town.

"Bye bye, Professor Fera." Arcueid mascarada gritava com um tom agitado enquanto acenava a sua mão para se despedir dele.

Os gritos de Nrvnqsr Chaos ecoavam por toda Misaki Town no meio ao céu estrelado até ele não ser mais ouvido ou visto no céu. Satisfeita e tirando as poeiras de suas mãos, Arcueid pensa no seu próximo local para se divertir.

"Ohh que desperdício. Mas ao menos valeu a pena ter esse desafio. Hora de ir voltar para o centro da cidade e encontrar onde a diversão realmente está. OH, ALGUÉM ME SEGURE!" Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom manhoso em seu rosto e girando em um minitornado, ela se dirigiu de volta para o centro da cidade.

Após passar uns dez minutos, vemos um dos becos escuros da cidade e de dentro de uma das latas de lixo da cidade, nos encontramos Nrvnqsr Chaos dentro dessa lata e tentando se levantar após ser arremessado por Arcueid.

"M-Mas que... mulher... mais pirada... é essa?" Nrvnqsr Chaos falou com dificuldade, antes de ele perder a consciência totalmente, sofrendo agora dos efeitos da queda e não percebendo que essa 'mulher pirada' é de fato a sua maior inimiga, Arcueid Brunestud, só que uma versão mais pirada e lunática dela...

_**Centro comercial de Misaki Town - Por volta das 20:07 da noite**_

No centro da cidade de Misaki Town, mas precisamente no centro comercial, as pessoas estavam fazendo seus trabalhos e atendendo os seus fregueses em seus locais de trabalho normalmente. Mas hoje eles terão uma surpresa desagradável e cômica.

Dentro de um restaurante do tipo cinco estrelas, e na parte da cozinha, vemos os cozinheiros trabalhando duro para fazerem as melhores comidas para os clientes, com o gerente gerenciando tudo normalmente, quando o telefone celular dele tocou e o gerente o atendeu.

"Aló?" O gerente perguntou.

"Olá, o seu refrigerador está funcionando bem?" Uma voz grutal feminina gritou, mas tendo um certo tom sedutor.

"Deve ser apenas uma louca qualquer tentando pregar um trote de mau gosto..." O gerente pensou com um tom irritado e finalmente ele respondeu com um sorriso manhoso, "Sim esta funcionado bem, por quê?"

"Bom, então é melhor você ir pega-la de volta!" A voz grutal feminina falou com um tom manhoso.

Somente após dizer essas palavras, o gerente ouve os cozinheiros gritaram assustados com alguma coisa e o gerente mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo os cozinheiros gritarem assim. O refrigerador da cozinha tinha um par de pernas e estava tentando fugir do local.

"O-O que?!" O gerente gritou espantado com o que ele estava vendo.

O refrigerado então correu para a porta da frente da cozinha, com isso levando a assustar os clientes que estão no local e finalmente chegou ao lado de fora do restaurante, fazendo com que as pessoas e os comerciantes ficassem assustados também, com o gerente também saiu do restaurante para ir atrás do refrigerador ao longe.

"M-Mas o que era aquilo?" Uma garota gritou enquanto estava segurando um jovem rapaz que por sinal, é o seu namorado.

Subitamente, apareceram pombos voando em cima das pessoas e jogando coco de pombo em cima das delas, mas em uma quantidade absurda e parecendo com que estivessem recebendo um jato de água concentrado, deixando as pessoas bem sujas.

"Eca, mais o que está havendo? O que está acontecendo nesta cidade afinal?" Um dos cidadãos que é um homem de negócios falou com desgosto em sua voz.

E para piorar, balões de festa apareceram caindo repentinamente após a sujeira que os pombos fizeram, caindo nas pessoas, sujando elas ainda mais e elas todas sentindo algo queimar, mas não a ponto de causar nenhuma queimadura. Um dos cidadãos reconhece o que é esse liquido.

"Mas isso é suco de fruta quente." Um dos cidadãos que é um dos comerciantes, falou após provar o liquido de um dos balões que caiu nele.

"O que? Agora, fomos atacados por balões carregados por sucos de furta quentes?" Mas isso é absurdo!" Um outro cidadão, que é um visitante de outro país, falou com um tom irritado na sua voz.

"O que falta acontecer agora nessa cidade hoje, uma invasão alienígena ou o que?" Mais uma cidadã, que é uma mulher de negócios, gritou com um tom zangado pela humilhação que passou.

Para responder essa pergunta, um tremor atingiu o centro da cidade. Todo mundo ficou chocado, Misaki Town raramente tem terremotos. Outro tremor atingiu o centro da cidade, isso coloca cada pessoa na cidade em estado de alerta. Outros tremores sucessivos acontecem, um após o outro.

Então para o choque de todos no centro comercial, uma mão peluda de cor amarela gigante se apoiou em um dos edifícios. Em seguida, outra mão peluda gigante se apoiou em outro edifício. Agora na frente de todos apareceu um Macaco Gigante Dourado com olhos completamente vermelhos, igualzinho aquele mostrado na série de anime Dragonball GT. Cada alma viva que vive na cidade estava petrificada de medo.

O Macaco Gigante Dourado, mais conhecido como Golden Oozaru, então deu um rugido poderoso, que causou um terremoto que danificou quase todos os edifícios do centro da cidade.

"AAAHAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Socorro, nós ajudem!"

As pessoas começam a gritar de medo e correr por suas vidas quando o Golden Oozaru abriu a boca e uma bola de fogo começou a se formar de sua boca. Enquanto que as pessoas continuaram a correr de medo, o Golden Oozaru desencadeou fogo de sua boca, as pessoas gritavam de medo e de dor à medida que foram engolidas pelo fogo. Mas assim que o fogo cobriu o centro da cidade, magicamente o fogo se dissipou no meio do ar.

Para espanto de todos os cidadãos, o fogo não causou nenhum dano neles todos ou acabou matando eles. Em todos os lugares em que o fogo acertou, todos os locais e as pessoas estavam cobertos de tinta de cor verde limão. Todo mundo olhou para o Golden Oozaru ao ver que ele estava sorrindo e rindo. O Golden Oozaru então se transformou em tinta dourada e simplesmente caiu no centro da cidade, sujando tudo e a todos.

Com grande pavor em seus olhos, todos os habitantes correram assustados e em pânico de tudo que aconteceu com eles, os comerciantes fecharam suas lojas bastante apavorados e todos gritavam com muito pânico em suas vozes, causando um caos generalizado no centro comercial da cidade. Enquanto isso no local onde estava aproximadamente a cabeça do Golden Oozaru, vemos Arcueid mascarada voando no meio do ar, observando tudo que ocorreu com um binoculo extragrande e após observar o que houve lá embaixo, indicando que tudo que aconteceu foi lá em baixo foi obra sua, ela começou a rir como uma Looney Tunes lunática.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ. WOO HOO WOO HOO. ISSO FOI MESMO UM GRANDE MOTIM. WOO HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO, AAAWWWOOOOOGA" Arcueid mascarada gritou e rindo como o personagem Patolino dos Looney Tunes e balançando suas pernas no ar, feliz por ter feito todas aquelas travessuras.

Enquanto continuava a rir, de repente um alarme começou a soar. Tirando um relógio de pulso digital apontado os dígitos para oito e meia da noite, Arcueid começou a olhar para a mansão dos Tohno bem ao longe e mostrou um sorriso travesso no rosto.

"E agora está na hora de eu ter o meu incrível encontro romântico com o Shiki!" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom romântico enquanto que pequenos corações apareceram atrás dela e ela segurando suas mãos juntas uma na outra.

Arcueid então voou bem rápido em direção a mansão dos Tohno, com a parte de baixo do seu vestido parecendo uma turbina a jato e saindo fogo de foguete para ela poder chegar o mais rápido possível ao seu destino...

**Dia 4 de Novembro de 2001**

_**Mansão da família dos Tohno - Por volta das 7:30 da manhã**_

No dia seguinte, na mansão dos Tohno quando o amanhecer chegou até a janela do quarto onde Shiki dorme, o garoto dito ficou olhando para o teto com uma expressão gelida e em completo choque enquanto que ele lentamente se levantou da sua cama. Ele suspirava enquanto que esfregava o seu rosto no banheiro do seu quarto e viu o rastro de batom verde na sua bochecha direita que ele recebeu da 'surpresa' que recebeu de Arcueid quando ela invadiu a mansão ontem à noite quando ele estava chegando em casa por volta das nove horas, sendo que primeiro ele deu uma passada na casa dos Arima para fazer uma visita para Arima Miyako após aquela exibição de travessuras que Arcueid demonstrou no colégio ontem a tarde.

"_Mas o que aconteceu com a Arcueid para agir daquele jeito estranho e porque ela estava outra vez com o seu rosto de cor verde na noite de ontem quando ela invadiu a mansão só para me ver?"_ Shiki pensava com um tom claro enquanto que ele se lembrava da noite de ontem após ver a marca de batom no espelho e começar a limpar o seu rosto…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Rua Principal para a Mansão da família dos Tohno - Por volta das 21:05 da noite de ontem**_

Voltando para a mansão dos Tohno na noite de ontem após visitar os Arima e contar o que aconteceu com ele no colégio, exceto a parte sobre a Arcueid, Shiki estava muito pensativo sobre as coisas que Arcueid falou para ele quando a visitou em seu apartamento e começou a se preocupar um pouco mais sobre esse assunto.

"_Arcueid estava diferente quando ela apareceu no colégio e quando a visitei no seu apartamento, ela estava normal faz algum tempo atrás. Mas então, o que aconteceu com ela para agir assim hoje quando ela foi me visitar no colégio? Será que Ciel estava certa hoje e ela estava finalmente começando a perder controle dos seus impulsos vampíricos, ou será que é outra coisa... e o que a fez ficar com o rosto coberto de uma espécie de substância verde parecendo uma máscara cômica quando ela apareceu no colégio?"_ Shiki pensou de forma preocupada.

Ao chegar perto de casa e avistar a mansão por volta das nove horas, Shiki se estranha ao ver que Hisui não está no portão principal da mansão para recebê-lo, mas notou que o portão está somente encostado. Achando estranho isso e sentindo que existe uma atmosfera diferente de dentro da mansão, Shiki fica um pouco em alerta. Pensando em tirar a sua faça caso ele já atacado por quem quer que seja dentro da mansão, cuidadosamente ele entrou no portão e caminhando até a sua casa, notou que as luzes da mansão ainda estão acessa, indicando que sua Tohno Akiha, e as criadas Hisui e Kohaku, possam ainda estar acordadas e esperando por ele. Pensando que a atmosfera estranha que está sentindo deve que Akiha está começando a ficar brava por ele ter demorado tanto, Shiki não consegue pensar em mais nada ao não ser ter que encarar a ira de Akiha novamente, mas isso é algo que ele já está acostumado a cada dia.

Porém quando ele bateu à porta e esperando para ser atendido por Hisui, Shiki tem uma surpresa que o deixa assustado.

"Há, A-Arcueid?!" Shiki falou com um tom de espanto e também chocado.

Na frente dele estava Arcueid usando aquela estranha mascara, com seu cabelo comprido e usando as mesmas roupas de trabalho usadas pela Hisui.

"Bem-vindo de volta ao lar, Shiki-sama! Que bom que voltou em segurança." Arcueid disse com um tom sereno e expressão séria, imitando a criada ao cumprimentar algum visitante que aparece para ser bem recebido e continua, "Posso levar a sua mochila para você?"

"Ar-Arcueid?" Shiki falou após se recuperar do susto e continuou, "O-O que você….?"

"Há há, o que achou Shiki? Eu também posso fazer bem o trabalho de uma empregada." Arcueid falou com um sorriso grande e travesso no rosto.

"Mas se você está aqui na mansão, o que houve com Akiha, Kohaku e Hisui e como elas deixaram você entrar sem ser expulsa?" Shiki perguntou com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto.

Respondendo a pergunta para o Shiki, Arcueid apontou para onde as três estão, dormindo todas juntas e encostadas no sofá principal do salão principal da mansão, com sorrisos bobos em seus rostos e praticamente dormindo profundamente, sendo que Kohaku estava com seus olhos em formato de espirais.

"Mas como?!" Shiki se perguntava o que Arcueid fez.

"Não foi nada de mais, ela só vão apenas dormir por mais ou menos umas oito ou nove horas devido aos efeitos do meu mais novo perfume especial que eu secretamente espalhei na mansão pelos tubos de ventilação e fazendo-as dormirem antes de eu entrar aqui." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com um tom cartunesco enquanto que mostrava um perfume dizendo: "As fragrâncias nocauteadoras lunares!"

"M-Mas porque você fez isso? Você está se sentindo bem Arcueid?" Shiki perguntava enquanto que lentamente se afastava dela, mas ela 'zipou' até Shiki e o abraçou.

"Fiz isso, para ter um encontro só nos dois meu amor, para podemos ter uma linda noite juntos em sua casa e consolidar o nosso eterno amor nesta noite especial, Tohno Shiki." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom sedutor e cristalino na sua voz enquanto que ela piscava seus olhos de forma cartunesca.

Shiki estava agora em maus lençóis. Tanto que ele começou a suar frio e a princesa mascarada deu um beijo nos seus lábios para começar a 'linda noite' de amor. Ao terminar o beijo com um 'pop', a Arcueid mascarada voltou a falar.

"E quanto a sua pequena irmã e as criadas, não se preocupe. Quando acordem não terão nenhuma lembrança do que as fizeram dormir, mon cherie. Então vamos começar a noite de hoje com uma refeição que eu fiz especialmente para você, Shiki." Arcueid mascarada falou com uma imitação de sotaque francês.

"E-Espere um poucccccooooooooooooooo…!" Shiki falou com um tom de medo antes de ele ser levado por Arcueid em um minitornado para dentro da mansão e o vento do minitornado faz a porta da mansão dos Tohno se fechar…

_**(Fim do Flashback)**_

Após se lembrar do que aconteceu naquela noite, tendo a tal refeição que foi digna de um rei e após comer ela toda junto com Arcueid, sendo que devorou a maior parte com um monstruoso apetite que faz lembrar dois certos personagens, sendo que um deles vive em cidade um pouco longe chamada Fuyuki e é uma garota e o outro é um personagem de Anime muito famoso, um lutador de artes marciais, a noite terminou com Arcueid levando Shiki para o quarto dele, dando beijos carutnescos nos labios do rapaz enquanto que o mantinha abraçado durante este encontro romântico na sua cama e tiveram uma noite bem longa, sendo que os detalhes não são para serem contados de maneira nenhuma, é algo intimo.

Grunhido sobre o que aconteceu com ele, Shiki olhou no espelho como uma grande gota de suor correu pelo seu rosto. Pelos menos uma coisa boa era que hoje é domingo e não tem colégio, de modo que Shiki não tinha problemas em se levantar mais tarde hoje.

"Por que, porque Arcueid tinha aquele rosto verde parecendo uma personagem de desenho animado outra vez?" Shiki pensando para si mesmo e continuou, "e por que ela estava agindo daquela forma tão estranha?"

Uma vez que seu rosto estava limpo, Shiki saiu do banheiro e viu que Hisui estava em seu quarto. Ela estava ocupada trazendo as roupas de Shiki.

"Bom dia Shiki-sama. Você se levantou um pouco mais cedo hoje." Hisui disse com um tom claro.

"Oh, bom dia Hisui." Shiki respondeu para a sua criada particular e aproveitando essa oportunidade, Shiki fez uma pergunta, "Hisui, queria te perguntar uma coisa. Por caso, Akiha, Kohaku ou você ou vocês todas viram Arcueid vir para a mansão ontem a noite."

"Não, eu não a vi ontem, por que você pergunta isso?" Hisui respondeu com um tom claro em sua voz, não entendendo bem a pergunta de seu mestre.

"Não, não é nada..." Shiki respondeu enquanto que ele ajeitava os seus óculos e continuou a falar fazendo outra pergunta. "Então, de qualquer maneira você tem visto Akiha e Kohaku?"

"Akiha-sama e a Nee-san acabaram de se levantar faz quase uma hora e já estão esperando o senhor para começar o café da manhã. Mas o que é mais estranho é que a Nee-san e a Akiha-sama pareceriam que tinham uma aparência como que elas tivessem bebido muito e ficado ambas de ressaca." Hisui respondeu para o seu mestre, embora ela ficasse com um pouco de vergonha após responder para ele, já que ela também se levantou parecendo que tinha bebido demais e ficado com ressaca ao se levantar nesta manha.

Shiki então desceu para tomar o café juntamente com Akiha, Kohaku e Hisui, ele explicou que tinha ido visitar aos Arimas após o colégio na noite de ontem, mas não disse para elas sobre o que aconteceu com ele em relação a Arcueid na saída do colégio e na mansão ontem a noite. O perfume usado por Arcueid as deixou sem memória sobre o que as fizeram cair no sonho, porém quando acordaram nesta manhã, ficaram parecendo que tinham bebido demais e ficado com uma estranha ressaca, com certeza efeito colateral do perfume usado pela Ancestral Verdadeira para ter a sua noite romântica e maluca com o nosso amigo.

_**Rua Principal do centro municipal de Misaki Town - Por volta da 13:45 da tarde**_

Após passar algumas horas dentro da mansão com Akiha, Kohaku, Hisui e com a sua familiar Len, a quem ele contou secretamente o que aconteceu com ele e Arcueid e o estranho comportamento que ela estava demonstrando, Shiki resolveu ir até o centro da cidade após o almoço no início da tarde para ir falar com Arcueid em seu apartamento mais uma vez para saber o que está havendo realmente com ela e poderá pedir ajuda de Ciel para acompanhar ele para falarem com ela cara a cara. Como ele não tem colégio hoje, ele não precisa ficar preocupado em chegar mais tarde em casa hoje.

Mas, enquanto que caminhava pelo centro da cidade e para as ruas mais movimentadas, viu que algumas das pessoas pareciam que não estavam se sentindo muito felizes no dia de hoje. Muitos deles ficaram traumatizados sobre algo que ele não estava ciente. Shiki não podia deixar de se sentir confuso e curioso sobre este estranho fenómeno e pensa que talvez um novo caso sobrenatural tenha acontecido na cidade na noite de ontem, algum ataque de um vampiro ou outro caso que pode acabar trazendo o fenómeno TATARI de volta nesta cidade mais uma vez.

"_As pessoas estão bastante inquietas hoje. Mas o que está havendo aqui, será que as coisas que Arcueid fez ontem e ela tendo essa estranha cara de cor verde estão relacionadas entre si? Bom, conhecendo a personalidade dela e o gosto que ela tem de surpreender as pessoas ao seu redor..."_ Shiki pensava enquanto que caminhava pela cidade. Mal sabe ele o quanto de certeza ele tinha e logo ele vai descobrir.

"Ei, irmão. É bom ver que encontrei você…" Uma voz fria e similar ao do próprio Shiki falou atrás dele um pouco de longe.

Ao se virar para trás para ver quem falou, Shiki vê Nanaya Shiki se aproximando dele com um sorriso calmo no rosto e tirando sua própria faca do seu bolso, mas não estendeu ainda a sua lâmina felizmente para o Shiki, já que sabe por experiência própria que levaria menos de um segundo para o seu alter ego assassino do fundo do seu subconsciente que foi materializado pelo TATARI através dos medos do próprio Shiki, ter tirado a lâmina da faca para fora e estar pronto para uma luta.

Mas nas últimas vezes em que os dois se encontraram após os eventos causados por Dust of Osiris, Shiki notou uma mudança no seu alter ego materializado que é mantida a sua existência através da copia da sua familiar, White Len, criada pela sua 'sensei' Aozaki Aoko, a mágica da 'Quinta Magia', que usou os restos do corpo morto de Night of Wallachia após derrotá-lo há mais de um ano, que continha restos do TATARI gerado por ele e combinados com a personalidade reprimida de Len. Ele agora não é tão propenso em quer matar Shiki como antes, quase demonstrando em se importar com as outras pessoas ao seu redor e agindo cada vez mais como um ser humano.

Mas mesmo assim, isso não o torna menos perigoso e uma prova disso é que ele tem uma estranha obsessão com Akiha destes últimos meses, devido ela ter sangue demoníaco dos Tohno em suas veias e Nanaya é um descendente do clã exterminador dos Nanaya, assim como Shiki, que são os melhores para matar demônios. Na última vez que os dois se encontraram em uma noite no parque central a quarto semanas atrás, quase tiveram uma luta de vida ou morte, com Nanaya querendo lutar contra Akiha com todas as forças e Shiki no meio deste combate intenso, tentando parar o seu alter ego assassino e a sua irmã de se matarem um ao outro, até serem parados por White Len, Riesbyfe Stridberg, SIon Eltnam Atlasia, Yumizuka Satsuki, Ciel e Arcueid naquele dia, ajudando o nosso amigo a colocar ambos os dois combatentes inconscientes. No final Nanaya ficou ouvindo broncas de White Len na dimensão dela pelo que ele soube e Shiki enfrentou a fúria de sua irmã no caminho de volta para a mansão, sendo ajudado por Hisui e Kohaku e as demais meninas que o acompanharam para esfriar a 'fera'.

Mas neste momento agora, o que Nanaya vai dizer para Shiki vai deixar mais espantado hoje e tem a ver com a atual situação.

"Nanaya..." Shiki falou finalmente após um momento de silencio com uma expressão séria e continua, "O que você está querendo de mim afinal?"

"Ora, ora, não seja tão frio assim. Afinal nós somos quase o mesmo individuo, não é verdade?" Nanaya perguntou com um tom irônico enquanto que colocava as suas mãos nos bolsos da sua calça.

"Não somos o mesmo individuo, Nanaya. Você é diferente de mim em várias coisas e não sou um assassino que gosta de ir atrás de pessoas fortes apenas para ter uma luta até a morte. Eu luto para proteger as pessoas que me importo e amo." Shiki respondeu com um tom sério.

"Concordo com você nisso, só que eu e você somos diferentes em como pensamos em que tipo de coisas e 'pessoas' queremos proteger." Nanaya falou com um tom frio, com o alter ego de Shiki se referindo as pessoas com quem Shiki tem relação no dia a dia, ou seja, pessoas não humanas totalmente.

"Afinal, o que você quer de mim para me procurar?" Shiki perguntou com um tom curioso.

"É sobre aquela princesa sua e o que acabou fazendo comigo e com a minha 'dama' logo de manhã cedo." Nanaya respondeu com um tom espirituoso.

Ao mencionar o nome de Arcueid, Shiki ficou surpreso e ao ouvir toda história de Nanaya em que ela apareceu nos becos da cidade pela manhã usando uma espécie de máscara de cor verde e fez algumas das suas travessuras com ele e White Len, sendo que no caso de Nanaya, ela apenas jogou um balde de água fria em cima dele, o fazendo ir atacar ela apenas para se desviar de todos os ataques dele e causar a maior parte das travessuras em White Len, Nanaya Shiki a pedido de sua 'dona', o ordenou a procurar Shiki para saber o que há de errado com a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros e pedir a ajuda dele. Após algum convencimento, Shiki resolve ajudar e sendo levado por Nanaya para os becos onde fica 'a casa' deles, que basicamente algumas caixas de papelão, Shiki e sua contraparte assassina chegaram até onde está White Len.

"Ele está aqui, minha dama." Nanaya disse após chegar em 'casa' com Shiki.

Shiki fica bastante surpreso com a cena perante ele ao ver a situação em que a familiar de Nanaya se encontrava.

"Já estava na hora Nanaya. Escute aqui, senhor bonzinho. Aquela princesa sua acabou fazendo essa humilhação comigo e não estou gostando disso. Sinto-me como a vovozinha do conto do chapeuzinho vermelho sendo engolida pelo lobo mau." White Len falou um pouco brava, enquanto que estava presa dentro de uma gaiola de ferro com sua calcinha em cima da sua cabeça e uma camisa de força perdendo ela.

Ao usar os Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte, Shiki destruiu a gaiola onde White Len está presa, enquanto que Nanaya cortou a camisa de força e após isso, White Len conseguiu tirar a sua calcinha de cima da sua cabeça.

"Hum, obrigado. Às vezes penso que Nanaya poderia aprender uma ou duas coisas de você..." White Len agradeceu com um sussurro rude enquanto que olhava para Nanaya.

"Então, Arcueid também aprontou com vocês dois também, não foi?" Shiki perguntou com um tom sério.

"Pode se dizer que sim. O que eu não entendo é como ela conseguiu assumir de volta a sua forma original e como foi possível para ela fazer todas aquelas coisas bizarras, como me colocar dentro uma máquina de lavar que aparece do nada, ou me prender nessa gaiola que provou ser imune aos olhos místicos de Nanaya e tudo o mais?" White Len falou com um tom irritado.

"Bem isso ainda não sei. Fico feliz em ajudar vocês nesta parte, mas eu preciso ir atrás de Arcueid por respostas. Então até mais…" Shiki disse com um tom claro e quando ele se virá, White Len o pegou pela perna.

"Oh não, você não vai," White Len disse com raiva e continuou, "você devia ser o Sr. Cara Bonzinho, certo? Isso é o que a Len pensa sobre você. Então você vai ter deixar nós dois iremos te ajudar a rastrear aquela princesa lunática pela cidade."

"Para se vingar das travessuras que ela fez com vocês dois, não é?" Shiki perguntou e ambos balançaram a cabeça em afirmação.

White Len soltou a perna de Shiki e recuperando a sua compostura, continuou a falar.

"Nós só queremos ir com você para obter algumas informações, sobre lugares novos onde aquela princesa possa ter ido normalmente já que ela e você quase sempre que se encontram, sempre vão a algum lugar novo para matar a curiosidade dela. Depois de tudo, você é esse idiota são a mesma pessoa." White Len disse com um tom rude, dizendo que ambos Nanaya e Shiki são o mesmo individuo. Então ela pausou quando Shiki e Nanaya olhavam um pouco irritados com ela, a fazendo ficar com um pouco de vergonha enquanto tentava corrigir o que ela dizia, "Quase, bem, acho que…."

"Olhem, eu já tenho problemas o bastante em quer saber o porquê de algumas pessoas estarem tão estranhas hoje e porque Arcueid está tão diferente desde ontem. E a última coisa que preciso agora é ter alguma coisa a ver com vocês no momento. Então..." Shiki falou e quando ele estava prestes a sair.

"Eu também não queira que a minha dama e eu tivéssemos que passar por alguma situação que tenha a ver com você, mas ambos nós três temos no momento meu 'irmão', queira goste ou não, um interesse em comum e creio eu que o motivo de uma boa parte das pessoas estarem inquietas hoje desde nesta manhã é possivelmente pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual nós estamos passando, não acha?" Nanaya perguntou com um tom tranquilo no seu rosto.

Shiki parou ao ouvir o que Nanaya disse e começando a pensar melhor, é possível que a razão de terem pessoas inquietas na cidade hoje nas ruas é que boa parte delas já tenha sido vítimas da Arcueid e do seu novo e estranho comportamento. Não é possível que ela esteja realizando travessuras até mesmo com várias pessoas que ela nem sequer conhece, assim Shiki pensava e essa deve ser a melhor explicação possível. Mas Shiki ainda estava hesitante em deixar a sua contraparte assassina e White Len irem junto com ele.

"Bom, eu ainda não sei…" Shiki falou ainda pensando no assusto.

"Eu não queria ter que recorrer a isso para convencer você, mas…" White Len sussurrou e logo após disser isso, ela juntou as suas mãos juntas, seus olhos cresceram muito e começou a chorar um pouco, enquanto que fazia uma expressão de total desânimo aparecer em sua face.

"Por faavvorrrrrrr?" Ela choramingou muito, possivelmente a mais patética e oprimida voz que Shiki e mesmo Nanaya, já tinham ouvido antes.

"Tudo bem, que seja. Não é que eu tenha muitas ideias de resolver os meus próprios problemas ou algo assim. Eu deixo você dois me acompanharem." Shiki finalmente respondeu após olhar para ela em silêncio por vários segundos antes de jogar as suas mãos para o ar se rendendo.

"Muito obrigada." White Len falou com a sua expressão de desdém retornado em seu rosto enquanto que ela fez uma reverência e voltou a falar de forma delicada, "Por favor então lidere o caminho, Tohno Shiki."

Como ele, Nanaya e White Len começam a sair juntos do beco e voltar para as ruas para procurar Arcueid, Shiki se virou para olhar para a White Len com seus olhos virados para o canto para vê-la, "Onde você aprendeu a fazer uma expressão como aquela, afinal?"

"Hmph." White Len sorriu enquanto que ela jogou uma mecha de seu cabelo por cima do ombro e respondeu, "Uma dama deve ter seus próprios segredos, ou não?"

Assim, ambos Shiki, Nanaya e White Len estavam andando juntos pela cidade em direção ao apartamento de Arcueid para começar e comentando sobre o estranho comportamento incomum dela, em que ela estava agindo como se fosse um tipo de desenho animado vivo e dividindo suas experiências ao encontrar com ela neste estado com mais detalhes. Ao contarem como foram as suas experiências, Nanaya não pode deixar de rir um pouco ao ouvi o que ela fez com o Shiki na noite passada, um fato esse que deixava Shiki um pouco bravo e ao mesmo tempo sem graça. White Len disse que ela sabe muito bem como ele se sente, já que Nanaya acabou rindo dela por quase uma hora quando a princesa realizou aquelas travessuras na familiar hoje e no caso de Nanaya, ele acabou levando quase nenhuma delas a não ser um balde de água fria.

Ao chegarem à próxima esquina para continuar a procurar por Arcueid, uma visão inacreditável os deixa bastante surpresos. Eles viram os cidadãos nesta esquina com choque e espanto, sendo que mais da metade dos moradores tiveram as suas roupas intimas puxadas em cima das suas cabeças, enquanto que outros foram amarrados no alto de postes de transmissão de energia e nos galhos de árvores, como se fossem balões e o resto foi de forma aleatória, alguns caídos no chão e outros atirados para dentro de tanques de lavar, dando gemidos todas essas pessoas.

"Há, mas o que houve. Parece que um gigantesco tornado passou neste lado da cidade." White Len disse espantada do que está vendo na frente dela.

"Mas que coisa. Pelo visto aquela princesa não ficou satisfeita em fazer aquelas coisas 'estranhas' só com a gente e resolveu fazer o mesmo neste lado da cidade. Quem diria…." Nanaya falou com um tom sarcástico na sua voz.

"Como é que Arcueid pode causar todas essas travessuras?" Shiki pensou com um tom claro.

"Ei, deixe-me ir. QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO SUA MANICA LOUCA?" Uma voz feminina familiar gritou.

Ouvindo que a voz estava por perto, Shiki, Nanaya e White Len correram para a fonte dessa gritaria. Eles logo que chegaram, viram Ciel em suas roupas causais, estando amarrada em uma árvore e bastante zangada, tentando se libertar, enquanto que a Arcueid mascarada estava perto dela e usando novamente o seu vestido de Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Ops, eu fui descoberta." Arcueid mascarada disse colocando uma mão na sua boca.

"Arcueid, por favor, essas travessuras suas tem que parar. Esse seu comportamento cartunesco está ficando fora de controle e está aborrecendo as pessoas na cidade toda". Shiki falou com um tom de preocupação para sua amada parar as travessuras.

"Hmph, a Jovem Princesa é às vezes tediosa e muito covarde muito querido Tohno Shiki, especialmente que eu posso fazer um monte de coisas que ela normalmente não pode ou não tem muita coragem de fazer por ela mesma." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com um tom travesso e com seus braços cruzados.

"Olha aqui princesa. Você está mesmo ficando fora de controle e quero que você me peça desculpas para mim agora mesmo pela humilhação que me fez passar!" White Len gritou com um tom bravo.

"Uh, olha só a hora. Eu gostaria de ficar e conversar, mas eu já tenho um compromisso marcado." Arcueid mascarada falou enquanto mostrava um relógio de areia no seu pulso.

"OH NÃO... VOCÊ NÃO VAI MESMO ARCUEID!" Ciel gritou com ela com raiva, soltando-se das cordas e agarrando ela pelo pescoço.

"Ah, você é tão querida. Eu não sabia que você se importava minha favorita." Arcueid mascarada disse com largo sorriso travesso no rosto.

De modo inesperado, Arcueid beijou Ciel nos lábios de uma forma similar aquela usada pelo personagem Pernalonga dos Looney Tunes com seus lábios enormes e terminado com um 'pop', fazendo com que a executora ficasse enojada, deixando ela ir embora e cuspindo sua saliva para fora. Enquanto ela estava distraída, Arcueid logo submeteu a Ciel um Cuecão Atómico, puxando sua roupa de baixo por cima da cabeça e Ciel agora está tentando tirar a calcina de cima da sua cabeça por causa do desconforto que sentia.

"Bye, bye Ciel." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

Antes que ela pudesse fugir, Nanaya agarrou por trás e segurou-a bem firmemente com uma mão enquanto que na outra está segurando a sua faca secretamente com a lâmina já solta, pronto para atacar ela.

"NANAYA!" Shiki gritou ao ver Nanaya com a sua faca apontada para ela e também tirou a sua faca para se preparar para atacar Nanaya caso ele tente matar Arcueid.

"Pensa que você vai escapar assim sem mais e sem menos, vampira?" Nanaya perguntou friamente para ela.

"Oh, um rapaz insensato, hein?" Arcueid mascarada também perguntou com um tom sedutor.

Ela começou a girar em torno de um mini tornado em plena velocidade pegando Nanaya de surpresa, arremessando ele para onde Ciel estava tentando tirar a sua roupa de baixo de cima da sua cabeça e derrubando ambos. Arcueid parou de girar e falou com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"ALGUÉM ME SEGURE, HA HA HA. AAAWWWOOOOOGA". Arcueid mascarada gritou com um tom cartunesco e então, correu para longe com uma velocidade do tipo super sônica, deixando uma imagem residual de fumaça de si mesma.

Nanaya e Ciel, que conseguiu tirar as suas roupas de baixo de cima da sua cabeça, se levantaram e indo na direção de Shiki, que ainda está com a cara amarrada pela tentativa de Nanaya de quer atacar Arcueid com a intenção de matar ela, e White Len, começam uma conversa.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Como é possível a Ancestral Verdadeira fazer todas essas coisas e ainda mais na base de travessuras? Ela definitivamente não estava usando o Marble Phantasm dela, mas outra espécie de poder. E creio eu que é o que a está influenciando agora." Ciel disse com um tom sério enquanto que arrumava seus óculos.

"Você disse muito bem, executora. Eu senti que essa estranha energia que está em volta dela e os poderes estranhos que permitem aparentemente alterar a realidade ao redor dela, até mesmo do corpo dela, são diferentes de qualquer coisa que já senti antes. Não é demoníaco ou maligno, mas é de certa forma, caótico, frenético e selvagem." Nanaya realizou o seu comentário para Ciel, apenas para receber um olhar frio dela, mas não negando que ele tem razão ao descrever as habilidades e os poderes que Arcueid está demonstrando agora.

"Argh, mas afinal de contas, o que está havendo de errado com ela e desde quando ela se tornou como uma espécie de desenho animado vivo?" White Len perguntou com um tom espantado em seu rosto e zangado também.

"Mas o que tem de errado com aquela vampira afinal e desde quando ela se tornou como se fosse uma personagem maluca de desenho animado afinal? Ela está assim desde que ela apareceu ontem no colégio nesta maneira." Ciel disse com um tom de espanto na sua voz e no seu rosto.

"Eu não sei Ciel-sempai, mas o que eu estou tentando saber é porque Arcueid está com a cara toda verde..." Shiki falou com um tom de preocupação pelo estado que Arcueid se encontra neste exato momento. Arcueid é bem agitada e radiante normalmente, mas o seu estado atual que ela está demonstrando é como se ela ficasse bem frenética e pensando que tudo e todos, fossem para ela um gigantesco parque de diversões.

"Eu já tinha lido um livro sobre isso antes." Uma voz familiar falou atrás deles e os quartos indivíduos se viram ao verem Sion, Satsuki e Riesbyfe, as três garotas que vivem nas ruas de Misaki Town e formam juntas a Back Alley Aliance, andando até eles.

"Sion, Yumizuka-san, Riesbyfe." Shiki disse com um tom de alívio ao ver três rostos conhecidos.

"O-oi Tohno-kun." Satsuki falou com um pouco de timidez em sua voz estava usando uma capa de corpo inteiro para não ser reconhecida pela multidão e se proteger do sol por ser uma vampira. Riesbyfe apenas balançou a sua mão com um simples oi e um sorriso no rosto, além de estar usando suas roupas casuais.

"A cara verde, as travessuras e os estranhos poderes sobrenaturais que a Ancestral Verdadeira estava usando, tudo faz sentido agora." Sion falou com sua mão em seu queixo.

"O que isso que dizer então, Sion?" Nanaya perguntou com um tom irônico.

Ao ignorar a ironia de Nanaya, mas respondendo a pergunta dele, Sion começa a falar.

"Arcueid está usando uma máscara antiga e bastante misteriosa, que foi supostamente criada por volta do século 11 em algum reino distante nas Terras Nórdicas da Europa pelo que o livro dizia. Em alguns arquivos antigos da Academia Atlas que eu li em relação a esse livro, diziam que essa máscara foi criada naquele tempo pelo primeiro discípulo do Mágico que foi capaz de usar a 'Primeira Magia' deste mundo, um Mágico tão poderoso que é o único que é aceito como 'igual e digno de ser respeitado' pela família dos Barthomeloi, que são os lideres da Associação dos Magos em Londres. Esse discípulo criou essa máscara esperando assim poder replicar a mágica usada pelo seu professor no passado e depois de muitos anos, ele conseguiu criar essa máscara tendo uma boa parte desse poder e dizem que ela é um dos objetos mais poderosos do mundo, até hoje..." Sion começou a explicar com um tom usado para dar aluas em uma escola.

"O que?! Isso é inacreditável. Como é que essa máscara poder ter tanto poder assim?!" Ciel perguntou um pouco incrédula sobre o que a alquimista de Atlas acabou de falar.

"O livro dizia que qualquer pessoa ou animal que usasse essa máscara, terá poderes incríveis e inimagináveis de poder alterar a realidade ao seu redor usando as leis e as físicas mágicas baseada em uma força incomum que está ligada a 'Primeira Magia' que é chamada de" Negação do Vazio". Ela permite supostamente a materialização das coisas e dos objetos a partir do nada. O tipo de poder que essa máscara produz é mais do tipo daquele usado em teoria no mundo dos desenhos animados, além de dar também várias outras habilidades como super velocidade, super força, regeneração a nível dimensional, super resistência, inteligência aumentada, habilidade de transformação e uma inacreditável invulnerabilidade física, permitindo não sofrer nenhuma espécie de ferimento sequer." Sion continuou a explicação.

"Oh, essa máscara garante todos esses poderes? Isso basicamente tornaria qualquer um que a usasse em uma espécie de deus ou coisa parecida..." Nanaya falou com um tom de interesse nesta parte.

"Não acredito nisso. Isso é totalmente impossível!" White Len gritou com um tom bravo e ao mesmo tempo de tremor ao descobrir como ela acabou sendo vitimada por essa versão da Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros e o que a está deixando assim.

"Não é possível que exista esse tipo de objeto no mundo. Se nós soubessmos, este tipo de objeto já deveria ser selado na Agência..." Ciel falou com um tom severo e Riesbyfe também concordou com isso.

"No entanto, ela tem um efeito colateral pelo que li sobre ela…." Sion falou com um tom claro e tranquilo.

"Um efeito colateral?" Shiki perguntou com um tom de curiosidade.

"Qualquer um que usar essa máscara também acabam perdendo todas as suas inibições e inseguranças impostas pela sociedade, além de não terem quase nenhum autocontrole e se tornam escravos dos seus desejos mais íntimos e profundos, se transformando em uma personificação de todos os desejos, sonhos, necessidades de quem a usar no momento. A Ancestral Verdadeira deve ter conseguido em suas mãos a posse desse artefato ancestral em algum lugar nestes últimos dias, possivelmente ontem." Sion termina de dar a sua explicação.

"Arghh. Então é isso. Agora está explicado de porque ela agora está agindo como uma lunática." Ciel disse com um tom irritado.

"É verdade, mas o que acho estranho é de porque a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros não ter ainda atacado ninguém e não sugou o sangue de nenhuma pessoa até agora. Se essa máscara lendária pode realmente remover as inibições de uma pessoa como você mesma disse Sion, então porque ela não se rendeu os seus impulsos vampíricos e não agiu como uma vampira descontrolada?" Riesbyfe perguntou com um tom curioso.

Esse tipo de pergunta atraiu a atenção de Shiki, Nanaya, Ciel, Sion, White Len e Satsuki. Riesbyfe tem razão mesmo assim eles pensavam. Já que essa máscara

"Isso eu não sei e continua sendo um mistério até para mim, Ries. Mais eu tenho uma teoria. Talvez devido à força de vontade da Ancestral Verdadeira que é muito grande e combinada com os poderes dessa máscara estejam detendo os impulsos vampíricos dela. Pelo que eu sei os impulsos vampíricos de um Ancestral Verdadeiro de acordo com os registros de Atlas, são mais um problema na mente do que um problema físico e corporal como ocorre com os Apóstolos Mortos e os Ghouls. Como essa máscara e seu modo de operação agem mais na mente da pessoa, ela pode estar dando a Ancestral Verdadeira poder e força o suficiente para ela usar as habilidades da máscara enquanto que ao mesmo tempo mantém os seus impulsos vampíricos reprimidos no fundo do seu subconsciente, para não se sucumbir a eles." Sion respondeu para a sua melhor amiga essa pergunta.

Isso é bastante para todos eles pensaram. Talvez essa máscara tenha todo esse poder para até mesmo reprimir os impulsos vampíricos de uma princesa com mais de 800 anos, assim eles pensavam.

"Bem, o mais importante agora é que precisamos pegar ela e tirar a máscara fora do rosto dela, antes que ela cause mais problemas e faça algo que ela acabe se arrependendo. Eu já estou formulando vários planos e cálculos de como pegar ela enquanto isso. Recomendo que deixemos as nossas diferenças de lado por hora e vamos unir as nossas forças e as nossas melhores habilidades para parar a Ancestral Verdadeira, assim teremos mais chances em ao menos 87%." Sion disse com um tom claro a sua sugestão para irem atrás de Arcueid.

"Eu espero que sim, Sion. Mas uma coisa que sei é que ela não será fácil de ser apanhada." Shiki falou com tom de alívio ao ver tem agora ajuda para encontrar e tentar parar Arcueid em seu atual estado influenciada pela máscara.

"Bom, já que vamos formar um grupo de procura a Ancestral Verdadeira, não será melhor damos um nome para o nosso novo grupo?" Riesbyfe perguntou com um tom curioso e um sorriso no rosto.

"O que?" Shiki, White Len, Ciel, Nanaya, Satsuki e Sion perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"O nome será 'O Grupo de Rastreamento da Ancestral Verdadeira'." Riesbyfe falou com um tom alegre com um dedo para cima.

"Não." Shiki, Sion, Ciel e White Len dizem ao mesmo tempo, apenas Nanaya e Satsuki ficaram quietos. Às vezes Riesbyfe pode ser meio que cabeça de vento às vezes.

"E que tal sobre o nome 'Os sete grandes caçadores...'" Riesbyfe tentou falar apenas para ouviu um outro 'não' deles, mas desta vez bem alto, o bastante para Riesbyfe desistir de tentar dar um nome para o grupo recém-formado e ficar em posição fetal no canto de uma parede de um dos muros das casas.

"Não fique tão triste Ries-san..." Satsuki falou tentando animar a sua amiga caçadora de vampiros.

"Bom 'irmão', voltando ao que você disse antes, de uma forma ou outra precisamos ao menos tentar, não é?" Nanaya disse com um tom irônico e um sorriso sarcástico, apenas para receber um olhar irritado de Shiki.

Shiki não gosta da ideia de trabalhar junto com seu alter ego assassino lado a lado, mas tendo White Len, Ciel, Sion, Satsuki e Riesbyfe ao seu lado, ele tem esperança de tentar parar Arcueid e a fazer voltar ao normal. Mas uma coisa ele está certo. Não vai ser fácil de parar ela…

_**Parque Central de Misaki Town - No meio da tarde por volta das 16:35 da tarde**_

No meio da tarde, com as luzes principais do parque central de Misaki Town começando a se acenderem com o andar da tarde, a aproximação da noite e não tendo muitas pessoas no parque, Shiki, Nanaya, Sion, White Len, Satsuki, Riesbyfe e Ciel concordaram deixar as suas rivalidades e diferencias de lado para encontrar uma pessoa em comum, Arcueid Brunestud, que está usando uma máscara que a deixa mais pirada, pateta e cabeça de vento do que ela normalmente é. Ciel, que mudou o seu uniforme de colegial para o seu uniforme de trabalho causal para caçar vampiros e heréticos, está saltando de poste e poste para ter alguma visão aérea da cidade e ver se ela tem sorte, mas não consegue encontrar nenhum rastro da princesa fujona e travessa. Ciel então voltou para o chão e desceu até onde estava Shiki e os demais, que estavam procurando ela no parque central, o lugar favorito dela.

"E então, executora?" Riesbyfe perguntou com um tom sério, o que ela usa quando está em seu trabalho para caçar vampiros e está usando o seu traje que usa para executar os seus serviços de caçar vampiros como a 'Cavalheira Protetora'.

"Nada. Nem sequer um rastro dela, Cavalheira Protetora..." Ciel respondeu com um tom frio e balançando a sua cabeça em negação, o mesmo que ela usa quando está em seu trabalho de caçar vampiros e heréticos.

"Onde ela pode estar? Arcueid não deve ter indo para muito longe." Shiki disse com um tom de preocupação.

"Droga. Aquela princesa vampira que se acha que pode ser uma humana está usando uma máscara estúpida que a faz agir como se fosse uma 'Looney Tune' qualquer. Ela não deve ser tão difícil de ser encontrada." White Len falou com um tom irritado em sua voz, ainda não se esquecendo da travessura que ela fez no familiar gélida.

"É melhor ficamos de olhos bem atentos, já que não sabemos ainda quando é que ela vai atacar." Sion falou com um tom sério e tranquilo enquanto que formula um plano para capturar a Ancestral Verdadeira.

"Hum, isso vai ficar interessante. Uma princesa vampira usando uma máscara antiga e lendária que a está deixando totalmente imprevisível, bastante lunática por travessuras e talvez até por querer realizar algumas lutas até. Isso vai ser compensador para mim…." Nanaya deu um comentário bem espirituoso e não perdendo seu sorriso frio. Shiki deu um rápido olhar de que não gostou da forma que Nanaya disse e ele possivelmente está planejando lutar contra Arcueid.

"Aquela vampira estúpida tem que estar em algum lugar." Ciel disse com um tom sério e observando a floresta.

Enquanto que eles continuam procurando, ao mesmo tempo Shiki, Ciel, as garotas da Back Alley Alliance, White Len e Nanaya Shiki mantiveram seus olhos e sentidos bem atentos, já que ela poderia tentar fazer alguma espécie de truque ou travessura em cima das suas cabeças a qualquer momento.

Do nada e na frente deles, Arcueid veio pulando debaixo da terra, mastigando uma cenoura como o personagem Pernalonga dos Looney Tunes, com dentes e orelhas de coelho para combinar e espantando Shiki e os outros.

"Hein, que é que há velhinho?" Arcueid mascarada cumprimentou igual ao personagem propriamente dito.

"Grrrr! Pode parar com o ato já, porque vou tirar essa máscara agora Ancestral Verdadeira." Ciel falou com um tom zangado para sua rival.

Correndo para frente e aparecendo bem na frente de Arcueid, Ciel a agarrou pela cabeça e tentou tirar a máscara. Mas ao invés disso, ela acabou tirando uma cabeça falsa. Em seu lugar estava à própria cabeça de Ciel.

"Olhe só para mim, eu sou você Ciel." Arcueid disse usando a voz de Ciel.

Ciel tentou novamente, mas desta vez Arcueid tinha uma cabeça de cachorro.

"Au au au. Você viu o meu osso por ai?" Arcueid falou com um sotaque de cachorro engraçado parecendo o personagem Scooby-Doo.

"Ahhhhhhh, pare já com isso vampira!" Ciel disse com um olhar irritado.

Ela tentou uma terceira vez, mas foi derrotada mais uma vez, já que Arcueid tinha agora uma cabeça alienígena.

"Leve-me até o seu líder…" Arcueid falou com uma voz de extraterrestre.

Ciel começou a ficar irritada cada vez mais por Arcueid fazer esse tipo de coisa na cara dela. Ela continuou a tentar tirar a máscara e assim Arcueid fez aparecer todos os tipos de cabeças aleatórias, uma cena essa que deixa Shiki, Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki, White Len e até mesmo Nanaya de bocas abertas. Quando finalmente Ciel chegou até o fim e retirou a última cabeça falsa, revelou enfim a cabeça normal de Arcueid e seu cabelo curto.

"Oh oh!" Arcueid falou com um tom de espanto.

Mas ela logo puxou a sua própria cabeça e seu rosto, mostrando mais uma vez o rosto verde e o cabelo comprido.

"TE PEGUEI, HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom cartunesco. Ciel está agora com uma cara brava por ter sido enganada e Nanaya está rindo um pouco da cena.

"Há há há... Ora executora, pelo visto ela conseguiu te passar a pena, hein?" Nanaya falou com um tom espirituoso.

"Ancestral Verdadeira, você tem que tirar essa máscara. Os poderes dela são muito perigosos para qualquer um usar." Sion disse com um tom severo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpe Reon. Eu sou muito melhor do que a jovem princesa aqui. Posso fazer o que quiser." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom cristalino e elegante, colocando uma das suas mãos entre seus seios e o pescoço, uma forma vista apenas quando o alter ego da Arcueid, Archetype: Earth, assume o controle do corpo de Arcueid.

"O meu nome é Sion..." Sion disse com um tom um pouco irritado na sua voz, enquanto que uma pequena veia apareceu na sua testa por Arcueid ter errado.

"Se você não é de fato a princesa, quem você pensa que é afinal de contas?" White Len perguntando com um tom irritado no seu rosto.

"Oh oh, estou feliz que você tenha perguntado, gracinha." Arcueid respondeu com um tom elegante em sua voz.

De repente, Arcueid tirou do nada uma televisão de plasma de 55 polegadas. Ao ligar ela usando seus poderes, uma abertura em desenho animado apareceu e ao vemos qual abertura se trata, é de fato do desenho animado do 'O Máskara', como uma indicação de quem está no controle de Arcueid no momento para responder a pergunta de White Len. Enquanto que a abertura é mostrada na televisão, a música tema do desenho propriamente dito é tocada também:

_(Música tema de abertura do O Máskara: A Série Animada)_

Com um sorriso eu sou uma lição de talento e muito estilo,

Ninguém tem como não ver o meu savoir-faire!

Sou robô deco, o romano grego, à vovó baoco, Be-BOP e hiphop, Aí Eu sou POP,

ALGUÉM ME SEGURE!

Caras bonitas não surgem à toa,

Eu me destaco sim, na multidão!

Depois de feito quebraram meu molde! (com muita elegância).

Que requim ação, sou uma alucinação.

Vilões criam confusões preparem as celas das prisões.

(O verde combina com qualquer coisa que quiser, viram?).

Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero cantar,

Abram à boca, gritem sem parar. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh CUIDADO!

ESSE É "O MASKARA".

QUE DEMAIS!

Ao terminar a música tema e a abertura do desenho do "O Máskara', a televisão se desligou e com um estalar de dedos de Arcueid, a televisão sumiu. Shiki, Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki, Ciel, White Len e Nanaya ficaram espantados, pois agora sabem com quem eles estão lidando agora. O famoso personagem de televisão lunático, ao menos, o objeto dito que concede poderes de alterar a realidade ao redor do usuário usando as leis e as físicas usadas no mundo dos desenhos animados cômicos.

"N-Não é possível..." Shiki falou espantado com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto.

"E-Então, A-A-Aruceid-san está transformada naquele personagem louco dos desenhos animados?!" Satsuki perguntou com um pouco de medo.

"De certa forma, sim Satsuki. Ao menos o objeto que ela está usando comprova isso. Essa deve ser a Arcueid caso ela não tenha mais o controle de suas ações e não tendo mais as suas inibições impostas pela sociedade a segurando de fazer certas coisas." Sion respondeu para sua amiga e começa há pensar um pouco, _"Mas se essa é Arcueid sem nenhum autocontrole de si mesma, então porque ela não atacou nenhuma pessoa para sugar o sangue delas e se sucumbiu aos seus impulsos vampíricos até agora?"_

"Bem não importa quem você supostamente seja, essa máscara em seu rosto vai ter que sair de qualquer jeito." Ciel disse com um tom claro enquanto que faz aparecer três Chaves Negras em sua mão, mas também começa há pensar um pouco também, _"Não entendo. Se ela agora não tem mais nenhum autocontrole, então porque ela não se tornou em uma vampira descontrolada e começou a atacar as pessoas após passar mais de 800 anos sem beber nenhuma gota de sangue?"_

"Desculpe, mas tenho lugares para ir e pessoas para atormentar. Tenho que ir embora, mas primeiro..." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom cartunesco.

Ela de repente correu em uma velocidade supersônica, passando pelo ataque de Ciel antes que ela pudesse atacar e derrubando ela no chão, assim como todos os outros indivíduos presentes, agarrou Shiki para dar um abraço e o beijou diretamente nos lábios. Todos ao se levantarem olham essa cena com surpresa ao se virarem, especialmente Ciel que está mais chocada. Então Arcueid terminou o beijo com um 'pop' e o deixou ir.

"Ooh, adeus meu querido Tohno Shiki, até que um dia o nosso amor eterno possa florescer para um com o outro de forma como se deve ser ao som do vento, mon cherie." Arcueid falou com um tom sedutor e com um sotaque francês.

Ela então correu de forma cômica e em super velocidade de volta para o centro da cidade. Shiki por outro lado, ficou completamente imóvel, quase como se ele tivesse paralisado. Mas no último segundo, ele recuperou a consciência e se lembrou do que Arcueid acabou de fazer com ele.

"Não acredito nisso..." Shiki disse bastante impressionado.

Os outros também se recuperam do choque e Nanaya faz um comentário sarcástico.

"Uohhh. Parece que aquela princesa sua realmente te pegou de jeito desta vez, Shiki." Nanaya falou com um tom sarcástico.

"NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR NO QUE ELA FEZ. NINGUÉM BEIJA O TOHNO-KUN ASSIM NA MINHA FRENTE PELA SEGUNDA VEZ E FICA POR ISSO MESMO. Eu estou indo acabar com a festa desta vampira agora mesmo." Ciel gritou com raiva e pronta para caçar e atacar Arcueid em uma luta após ver ela beijar o seu amado Tohno-kun pela segunda vez na sua frente.

"É melhor pensar um pouco executora Ciel. Caso tente fazer algo assim, bom, é que, ela pode te dar um cuecão ou algo assim." Riesbyfe disse com um sorriso e imaginado a cena em que a Arcueid acabaria dando um puxão de calcinha em cima da cabeça de Ciel, fazendo a antiga cavaleira do escudo ri um pouco desta cena. White Len também imagina essa cena e deu uma risada. Ciel olha para Riesbyfe e White Len e ouvindo o que Riesbyfe disse agora pouco, deu um rosnar no seu rosto.

"Vamos nos concentrar. Precisamos encontrar a Ancestral Verdadeira antes que ela acabe fazendo algum mal a alguém." Sion disse claramente.

Deixando de lado as suas diferenças e os espantos provocados pela Arcueid mais uma vez, Shiki, Nanaya, White Len, Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki e Ciel reassumem a sua caçada. De fato ela está prestes de fazer mal a alguém hoje, mas na realidade, é para um certo vampiro que é o seu pior inimigo por mais de 800 anos atrás...

_**Armazens Abandonados - Por volta das 17:25 da tarde**_

A cena mudou agora para de um conjunto de armazéns abandonados e esquecidos pela cidade de Misaki Town e por seus habitantes, um lugar perfeito para se esconder. E em um desses armazéns, ao entramos no interior de um deles, vemos um estranho homem com cabelo preto comprido, vestindo uma camisa branca toda desabotoada e uma calça preta apertada. Em sua mão esquerda, ele está segurando uma pedra vermelha que é uma das pedras filosofais de Dust of Osiris.

"Bom, vejo que essas pedras realmente são mesmo como dizem. Sendo o segredo para a cura das doenças, curar a vida e negar a morte. Bastante úteis, permitindo até mesmo eu poder andar sob a luz do dia após tantos anos e manter a minha existência neste mundo mesmo com aquela 'peça refeita' que me trouxe de volta ter sido desfeita..." O ser misterioso pensou para si mesmo olhando para a pedra, e ele tinha seus olhos de cor vermelha como sangue e um sorriso sinistro, além de uma cor de pele bem pálida.

Ele é de fato um velho conhecido de Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel e Akiha, mais exatamente, um grande inimigo deles e o causador do caso do 'vampiro serial killer' de quase dois anos atrás, morto por Ciel e Shiki, usando seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte e trazido de volta para esse mundo pelo último TATARI causado por Osiris nesta cidade, através das memórias de todos que vivem nesta cidade, especialmente de Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, Arcueid, Hisui, Kohaku e todos que ainda tem lembranças ruins sobre o caso do 'vampiro serial killer'. Ele é ninguém menos do que Michael Roa Valdamonjg, o Apostolo Morto Ancestral sem numeração conhecido como 'A Cobra de Akasha' em sua última reencarnação usando o corpo do verdadeiro irmão de Tohno Akiha, o original Tohno SHIKI. Ele também é o responsável pela 'queda' de Arcueid Brunestud ao fazer ela beber sangue pela primeira vez na vida e o transformando em um Apostolo Morto poderoso, ao roubar uma parte de seu enorme poder para poder reencarnar em bebes especiais e de boa vida social toda vez que ele era morto por Arcueid de modo convencional, somente para enfrentar ela pela eternidade e de fato o maior inimigo pessoal dela.

"Ah, a vida é realmente maravilhosa como dizem..." Roa falou com um tom confiante. Ele então abre o mais da sua camisa e após abrir os lados da sua camisa, mostra pelos lados da camisa no lado de dentro desenhos de símbolos mágicos brilhando um pouco de cor roxa. Esses símbolos são usados possivelmente para esconder a sua presença espiritual de sua própria energia para despistar qualquer pessoa que tenha a habilidade de sentir as energias de outras pessoas e demais seres espirituais ao redor delas.

"Especialmente quando todo o conhecimento mágico que eu tinha perdido após várias reencarnações passadas é enfim restaurado, e ainda mais depois que eu fui trazido de volta pelo TATARI tendo bastantes informações sobre as memórias das minhas últimas 13 reencarnações passadas combinadas com muitas das minhas memórias e conhecimentos do meu corpo original. O bastante para fazer esses sensores contra energia espiritual e assim não ser facilmente reconhecido e detectado pela Princesa, pela executora que é a minha 'filha', a minha irmã Akiha e também pelo Shiki, mantendo assim a minha presença oculta deles. Há há há há há há há..." Roa falou com deleite enquanto observava os sensores mágicos no seu casaco que ele fez funcionando muito bem com uma risada maligna.

O Roa presente de agora é uma materialização criada pelo TATARI de Osiris, para recriar os eventos causados pelo Night of Wallachia a mais de um ano em Misaki quando ele atacou a cidade com o TATARI, chamado de "Verão de Ilusões", sendo que Roa nunca tinha sido trazido pelo TATARI de Wallachia. O Roa criado pelo TATARI de Osiris é baseado na sua última reencarnação quando foi morto por Shiki e Ciel há quase dois anos, porém com as lembranças, memórias e conhecimentos mágicos de suas últimas 13 reencarnações passadas e com quase todas as memórias, conhecimentos e lembranças de sua vida original do passado quando era um Mago poderoso e um executor da Igreja de Roma, além de ser um dos fundadores da Agência Mortuária a mais de oitocentos anos atrás. Quando foi trazido de volta por esse TATARI, ele resolveu acertar as contas contra Shiki, Ciel e Arcueid e os enfrentou quando o TATARI estava ocorrendo na cidade, mas ele conseguiu escapar após lutar contra eles, mas fingindo que foi morto por Arcueid e quando Dust of Osiris foi derrotada por Sion e Shiki no seu esconderijo, ela deixou para trás várias das pedras filosofais criadas pela entidade e uma boa parte foi levada por Sion após derrotarem Osiris.

Observando a batalha de longe com mais dois Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais, sendo que um deles é o seu velho conhecido Nrvnqsr Chaos, que também foram mortos antes por Shiki e trazidos de volta pelo TATARI de Osíris, aguardaram Shiki e Sion irem embora com Riesbyfe Stridberg, que também foi materializada pelo TATARI de Osiris, tendo a existência dela mantida pela própria Sion, Roa e esses dois Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais foram até onde ficaram restando algumas das pedras filosofais que Sion não tinha encontrado antes e antes que eles acabassem desaparecendo com o toque do amanhecer daquela noite após o final daquele TATARI, eles colocaram algumas delas em seus corpos e assim mantiveram as suas existências e seus corpos físicos no mundo dos vivos. Já com as pedras restantes, eles usaram para poderem enfim andar sob a luz do dia e conter os seus impulsos vampíricos quase que totalmente, da mesma forma que Osiris e podendo assim se alimentarem de comidas normais no lugar de sangue humano. Mas elas também serviram para aumentar mais as suas habilidades e poderes que possuem um pouco mais e depois desses eventos, os três se separaram para criar seus próprios esconderijos pela cidade, testando os poderes das pedras em suas poses, se escondendo de Shiki, de Arcueid e qual um dos demais combatentes de Misaki Town. Mas os três planejam fazer um retorno nesta cidade para uma vingança contra eles, cada um ao seu modo.

Se levantando do local onde se encontrava, guardando a sua pedra filosofal e colocando as suas mãos nos seus bolsos, Roa começa a sair lentamente do armazém e disse.

"Bom, é melhor começar a ir atrás de algumas vitimas pela cidade e criar um novo exercito de Ghouls para recomeçar a minha ascensão pela cidade. Logo que eu tiver força mais do que suficiente, o Shiki vai ser o primeiro a cair em minhas mãos para entristecer aquela imitação da princesa e a aquela minha 'filha' ignorante, além de também a minha irmã no processo, ha ha ha ha ha..." Roa falou com deleite as maldades que pretende fazer, sendo que as pessoas que ele quer se vingar são de fato Shiki, Arcueid, Ciel e Akiha respectivamente.

"Hum, eu não diria isso se fosse você, palhaço." Uma voz cartunesca com um tom estridente falou do nada.

"Há, quem está ai? Aparecerá!" Roa se virou e gritou com um tom zangado ao sentir que está sendo observado.

"Há há, vamos... Porque eu iria me mostrar agora e estragar a minha grande estréia?" A voz cartunesca voltou a falar com o mesmo tom irritante.

"Eu não sei quem você é, mas exige-o que apareça imediatamente." Roa disse com um tom irritando e em suas mãos aparece um circulo mágico, pronto para atacar a misteriosa pessoa.

"Qual é o problema, estou te deixando louco, mais do que você já é?" A voz misteriosa perguntava com um tom de zombaria.

"Basta, não tenho tempo a perder com esses joguinhos infantis." Roa gritou mostrando seus de dentes de vampiros começando aparecer.

"Desculpe-me meu caro, não posso fazer isso. Hi hi hi..." A voz misteriosa continua a falar com um tom irritante.

Roa estava começando a perder a paciência. Aqui nas docas estava um ser desconhecido escondido em algum lugar próximo a sua localização atual, e ele não sabe ou pode dizer realmente quem era esse intruso. A intensidade do seu circulo mágico aumenta, pronto para soltar um ataque elétrico assim que o ser misterioso aparecer.

De repente, Roa sente algo atrás dele e recebeu um cuecão atômico na sua cabeça, o fazendo parar de concentrar o seu circulo mágico e levando alguns segundos para ele tirar sua roupa de baixo da sua cabeça. Roa ficou zangado agora.

"Quem é o maldito responsável por essa humilhação?" Roa gritou com raiva, mostrando seus dentes de vampiro e seus olhos brilhando em vermelho intenso e olhando para os lados para saber onde o intruso estava.

"Olhe para trás." A voz cartunesca disse novamente.

Roa se virou para encontrar uma caixa rosa com uma fita branca na parte superior. Tinha um cartão em cima da caixa e anexado a ele que dizia: "Para: A Cobra de Akasha". Sentindo-se curioso, Roa abriu a caixa.

"Surpresa!" Arcueid mascarada gritou enquanto que ela apareceu fora da caixa, atacando o vampiro com um chute. Ela está com seu cabelo comprido amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e usando uma roupa de cabeleireira daquelas de salões de beleza.

"M-Mas quem é você e como ousa me aborrecer?" Roa perguntou enquanto segura o seu queixo após ser atacado pelo chute de Arcueid.

"Hum, não está me reconhecendo, palhaço?" Arcueid mascarada fez uma pergunta para responder a pergunta de Roa.

"Não e muito menos ainda com esse seu rosto medonho de cara verde. Estou pronto para me vingar por essa humilhação de agora." Roa falou com um tom irritado em sua voz.

Roa está agora tão irritado que não consegue reconhecer que essa é de fato Arcueid Brunestud na sua frente, usando a máscara.

"Ooh, então cheguei na hora certa. Esse seu penteado está todo fora de moda para alguém como você." Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom sedutor e imitando o sotaque usado por uma cabeleira profissional.

"Idiota, isto é como o meu cabelo fica sempre depois que me apoderei do meu hospedeiro completamente." Roa

"Não se preocupe sua cobra, vou arrumar esse seu cabelo muito bem embora não mereça." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom de profissional.

Ao criar uma cadeira de salão de beleza do nada, ela esticou seu braço para agarrar Roa deixando surpreso e o colocou na cadeira. Assim como fez com os garotos do colégio onde Shiki e Ciel estudam, ela amarrou com uma fita adesiva extragrande.

"Grrrr. O que significa isso? Desamarra-me aqui agora..." Roa disse com um tom raivoso.

"Há há há há, ninguém gosta de meninos chorões..." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom manhoso.

"Maldita. Seja você quem for, vai pagar por isso e vou sugar o seu sangue para transformar você em uma Ghoul!" Roa falou com raiva enquanto tenta se libertar em vão.

"É HORA DE DAMOS UM GIRO." Arcueid mascarada gritou com um tom bem agitado.

Ela então girou a cadeira rapidamente e se torna em um tornado, abafando os gritos de Roa. Arcueid prossegue por passar as mãos por cima da cabeça dele em movimento ainda de uma forma cômica.

"Só preciso amarrar algumas pontas soltas. Um pouco aqui, um pouco ali, algumas torções e arrumações nestas partes frouxas, hi hi hi..." Arcueid mascarada disse com sorriso travesso no rosto.

Após alguns segundos, ela parou a cadeira, em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro para Roa ver o resultado final.

"Oh minha nossa, você está absolutamente lindo." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom animado e com as suas mãos em seu rosto.

Roa então abriu seus olhos e reagiu com desgosto e nojo ao ver o seu reflexo. Seus longos cabelos negros estavam agora amarrados em duas tranças com laços azuis brilhantes de uma forma similar ao estilo da personagem Tohsaka Rin de Fate/stay night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Roa gritou extremamente bem alto ao ver a sua aparência arruinada, com seu grito sendo ouvido pelo lado de fora das docas.

Arcueid estava rindo bastante desta cena com lagrimas em seus olhos de forma cartunesca e deitada de tanto rir. Enfurecido, Roa concentrou todos os seus circuitos mágicos para se libertar da cadeira e ao fazê-lo, ele puxou os laços de seus cabelos e olhou para Arcueid com raiva e ódio em seus olhos.

"GRRHHHHH! COMO VOCÊ OUSA. VOCÊ VAI SOFRER TERRIVELMENTE POR ISSO SUA ABERRAÇÃO DE CARA VERDE!" Roa gritou totalmente com um tom bastante irritado em sua voz.

Então carregando suas mãos com energias mágicas e fazendo aparecer círculos mágicos em suas mãos, Roa disparou seus ataques elétricos conhecidos como 'Set' para tentar acertar Arcueid, apenas para ela se esquivar dos ataques do vilão por simplesmente por dobrar o seu corpo como uma personagem de desenho animado.

"O-O que?! Impossível!" Roa gritou espantado.

Ficando com mais raiva, Roa continuou a atacar seus ataques elétricos, apenas para Arcueid se desviar de todos eles por rapidamente se 'quicar' pelas paredes do armazém de forma cômica onde eles se encontravam, como se ela fosse uma mola viva. Após uns trinta segundos seguidos, Roa parou o seu ataque já ofegando de cansaço e Arcueid parou na frente dele a uns dois metros com um largo sorriso no seu rosto.

"Mas... Mas que é isso. Que mágica é essa afinal que você está usando?" Roa perguntava espantado com que Arcueid acabou de fazer.

"Sinto muito em desapontá-lo, mas não posso contar querida cobrinha. Eu gostaria de ficar e brincar mais um pouco, mas tenho que ir. Mas primeiro..." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com um tom conspirador e sedutor.

Arcueid enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou uma bomba redonda preta com um pavio acesso, entregando ela para Roa.

"É aqui que eu me despeço de você por hora, bye bye. WOO WOO HOO HOO." Arcueid mascarada disse com um largo sorriso no rosto e imitando o personagem Patolino dos Looney Tunes ao dizer suas últimas palavras.

Então uma aura dourada aparece no corpo de Arcueid similar àquela mostrada pelos Super Saiya-jins de Dragonball Z e rapidamente saiu voando para fora do armazém abandonado, deixando Roa sozinho novamente espantado com o que ela fez e ao se recuperar do choque, ele volta a olhar para a bomba em sua mão.

"Oh não..." Roa disse com um tom de desanimo no seu rosto.

A cena muda para o lado de fora dos armazéns abandonados e acaba tendo uma explosão dentro do armazém onde Roa está escondido. Após passar alguns segundos e de volta ao lado de dentro deste mesmo armazém, após a fumaça se dissipar, nos vemos Roa totalmente coberto de cinzas com uma expressão chocada em seus olhos. Após isso, Roa caiu lentamente no chão.

"Argh... Mas quem... quem era... aquele monstro?" Roa acabou falando com um pouco de dificuldade após a pressão das travessuras que ela causou nele e assim, a Cobra de Akasha perdeu a consciência em seguida, dando-lhe uma humilhação que ele não vai conseguir esquecer tão cedo assim...

_**Zona Industrial de Misaki Town - Por volta das 18:09 da tarde**_

Voltando para o centro da cidade, mas precisamente nos lugares mais afastados e distantes de Misaki Town, nos vemos Nanaya Shiki e White Len procurando Arcueid pelas fabricas da zona industrial da cidade, bem na entrada do local. Foi ideia de Shiki já que naquele tempo ele e Sion estavam procurando por Wallachia quando ele provocou o TATARI pela primeira vez na cidade a mais de um ano atrás. Neste momento, a familiar criada por Aozaki Aoko estava começando a perder a paciência, principalmente pelo fato que Arcueid fez aquelas travessuras nela e não conseguindo esquecer isso, ela ainda quer fazer a Ancestral Verdadeira pagar por isso por ferir o seu orgulho.

"Isto está ficando imprudente e muito cansativo Nanaya. Estivemos procurando por aquela lunática pela floresta do parque central da cidade faz quase uma hora agora pouco e não vamos conseguir encontrar ou alcançar ela enquanto estiver usando essa tal máscara..." White Len falou com um tom de irritação em sua voz.

"Que coisa. Eu ainda estou firme e forte para continuar a caçada, minha dama. Se quiser pode voltar para nossa casa para preparar as nossas camas e eu voltarei quando a caçada terminar. Que tal?" Nanaya respondeu com um tom espirituoso.

White Len fica nervosa quando Nanaya menciona para ela voltar para a casa deles nos becos. Com uma Arcueid usando essa máscara, deixando ela mais louca e pirada do que ela já é, todo cuidado é pouco e sabendo que no momento que ela estiver voltando para casa sozinha e essa vampira resolver atacar ela com outra de suas travessuras sem ninguém para ajudar a enfrentar ela, a familiar dos sonhos decide que é melhor ficar perto de Nanaya do que voltar a sofrer as travessuras de Arcueid no caminho de volta. Shiki, Ciel e as garotas da Back Alley Alliance chegaram até onde Nanaya e White Len estão.

"Então, tiveram sorte de achar a 'dama fujona'?" Nanaya falou um comentário sarcástico, deixando Shiki um pouco bravo com isso.

"Não, nada ainda. Arcueid neste estado está se mostrando sem totalmente imprevisível mesmo." Shiki respondeu com um tom um pouco irritado.

"Eu pensei em algumas formulas e acho melhor se ficarmos todos juntos. Teremos 78% de chance de não sermos pegos de surpresa pela Ancestral Verdadeira dessa maneira." Sion disse com um tom claro e continuou, "Mas não abaixem as suas guardas. Não podemos deixar ela nos passar por cima."

"Espero que não ela não esteja planejando fazer algo complicado para cima de nós, como na última vez..." Shiki falou com um tom tímido e ainda tendo algumas das lembranças de ser beijado na frente de todos os presentes agora pouco no parque central da cidade.

Então eles continuaram a sua busca dentro das fabricas da área industrial de Misaki, se afastando uns dos outros, mas mantendo certa distância para ficarem por perto para não serem alvos fáceis. Porém, não importam aonde eles vão ou procurem por ela, Arcueid está longe de ser encontrada. Ou assim eles pensavam, já que um vulto bem ao longe os viu dentro das fábricas e soltando uma risada, esse vulto entrou também na área industrial.

"Onde será que a Arcueid está?" Shiki se perguntava enquanto que caminhava pelas fábricas com Nanaya e White Len. Ciel estava saltando pelos telhados das fábricas. Sion, Riesbyfe e Satsuki também.

De repente, White Len sentiu algo agarrar a sua perna e levantá-la do chão.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" White Len gritava enquanto que ela foi logo pendurada de cabeça para baixo num poste por uma corda que foi amarrada ao redor de sua perna direita. Nanaya e Shiki ficaram surpresos. Ciel, Sion, Satsuki e Riesbyfe chegam a tempo ao ouvirem White Len gritar e também observam a cena, com espanto em seus olhos.

"Urgh! Não perguntem nada!" White Len falou com um tom irritado.

"Não entendo. Alguns minutos atrás não tinha essa armadilha aqui." Shiki falou com um tom de espanto.

"Impossível. Não tem como plantar uma armadilha assim sem ser notada." Sion disse bastante impressionada.

"Entendo. Agora vejo que Arcueid não só ficou mais maluca do que já é usando aquela máscara, mas a tornou mais esperta e bem inteligente também..." Ciel disse com um tom surpreso em seu rosto.

"ALGUÉM PODERIA ME TIRAR DAQUI?" White Len gritou com um tom impaciente.

"Fique fria, eu vou descer você..." Nanaya disse com um tom claro enquanto tirava a sua faça e saltou para cortar a corda, libertando White Len que estava gritando ao cair, até ser pega por Riesbyfe. Nanaya aterrissou no chão como um profissional e White Len deu um olhar de ira para o seu 'Mestre'.

"EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ DISSE QUE ME DESCERIA ATÉ O CHÃO, E NÃO ME CORTAR, IDIOTA!" White Len gritou devido à atitude de Nanaya.

"Eu sei, é que eu sempre quis fazer isso." Nanaya respondeu com um sorriso frio.

Após descer White Len, Riesbyfe se virou para continuar a busca, mas ao caminhar alguns passos, ela não esperava que o chão de dentro da fabrica de onde eles estão se se abriria e causasse Riesbyfe cair em um buraco. Todos olham para o buraco onde Riesbyfe caiu. É bem fundo realmente, tendo uns dez metros mais ou menos. Ciel começou há rir um pouco.

"Por favor, eu peço que nenhum de vocês, NÃO OUSEM DIZER UMA SÓ PALAVRA." Riesbyfe gritou de dentro do buraco.

"Qualquer coisa que você dizer, Senhorita Cavaleira de Vestido."Ciel disse enquanto rir da cara de Riesbyfe, com Sion olhando com uma cara amarrada para a executora.

Depois de rastejar para fora do buraco e com a cara corada de vermelho, Riesbyfe e os outros continuaram o seu caminho para fora da fabrica e a seguir em frente. Mas ao saírem da fabrica, eles pararam quando avistaram uma pequena caixa branca e dourada, sentada no meio do caminho. Curiosa, Satsuki caminhou até a caixa e olhou para ela. Ela a pegou e abriu, apenas para levar um soco no ar por uma luva de boxe, ligada a uma mola.

"YUMIZUKA-SAN!" Shiki gritou ao ver a sua amiga sendo arremessada até uma lata de lixo atrás deles nas proximidades. Satsuki saiu da lata com uma casca de banana em cima da sua cabeça, deixando Shiki e os outros mais assustados, exceto Nanaya que está se divertindo por dentro com essas travessuras da Arcueid.

"Ai. I-Isso é tão humilhante. Mesmo para alguém que se tornou em uma vampira como eu." Satsuki disse após sair da lata de lixo. Eles todos ouvirem alguém ri muito deles e ao verem quem é, estão vendo atrás deles a Arcueid mascarada deitada no chão e balançando as suas pernas de tanto rir das travessuras feitas com eles agora pouco.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! Essa pegou no estômago." Arcueid mascarada falou com uma voz de menina enquanto que fez uma pirueta para ficar de pé, mostrando um largo sorriso manhoso no rosto.

Ciel, Shiki, Satsuki, Nanaya, Sion, Riesbyfe e White Len já tentaram abordagens direitas para tentar tirar a máscara de Arcueid antes e não funcionou. Então Satsuki pensou em tentar algo que não pensaram ainda, que é se aproximar lentamente de Arcueid e tirar a máscara de forma amigável. Ao tirar a casaca de banana de cima de sua cabeça, Satsuki começou a caminhar até Arcueid, que está agora parada e quieta no momento.

"Espere um pouco, Satsuki." Riesbyfe falou com um tom de preocupação.

"Mas o que pretende fazer, Yumizuka?" White Len gritou uma pergunta com um pouco de incerteza do que Satstuki vai fazer.

"Está tudo bem. Eu vou só tentar ser amigável com ela e assim talvez possa tirar a máscara dela." Satsuki respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

Eles estão incertos do que Satsuki vai fazer para tentar remover a máscara de Arcueid. Assim, a vampira mais jovem se virou para a princesa transformada pela máscara.

"B-Bom, E-Escute Arcueid-san. Apenas fique parada onde está, está bem? Eu vou tirar a máscara do seu rosto bem delicadamente e assim que o fizer, eu vou me livrar dela para você e t-tudo voltará ao normal, tudo bem?" Satsuki disse com um pouco de timidez nas suas palavras. Arcueid por outro lado, continua imóvel com uma expressão séria, a franja da parte frontal da sua cabeça cobrindo seus olhos e não está fazendo nada.

Com confiança, Satsuki se aproxima dela, enquanto que Shiki e os outros estão apreensivos do que vai acontecer e talvez o meio que Satsuki pretende usar agora possa convencer Arcueid a se livrar da máscara. Mas assim que Satsuki alcançou o rosto da Ancestral Verdadeira e colocou as suas mãos no rosto dela, Arcueid rapidamente agarrou os braços de Satsuki, espantando a jovem vampira.

"Você não vai querer fazer isso, criança..." Arcueid mascarada disse com uma voz feminina bem baixa e com um tom cristalino lembrando Archetype: Earth. Girando Satsuki bem rápido, ela a arremessou em uma parede de outra fabrica e caiu em outra lata de lixo.

"Ninguém aqui vai se livrar de mim. Eu sou muito mais ativa, talentosa e bonita do que aquela aborrecida, dramática e melancólica da Jovem Princesa." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom estridente e um sorriso manhoso.

De repente, Ciel apareceu na frente dela e agarrou rosto dela mais uma vez, para tentar tirar a máscara fora dela.

"Escute aqui Ancestral Verdadeira, de uma forma ou de outra, eu vou tirar essa máscara do seu rosto." Ciel falou com um tom bravo enquanto que tenta puxar a máscara para fora do rosto de Arcueid.

"Que máscara o que Ciel, você está é agarrando a minha cara!" Arcueid mascarada gritou para Ciel enquanto tenta se livrar de Ciel.

Desta vez a executora da Agência Mortuária conseguiu ter uma boa aderência ao pegar no rosto de Arcueid. Vendo isso, Riesbyfe correu até Ciel e Arcueid estão se debatendo e após dar um salto, ela apareceu atrás de Arcueid.

"Cavaleira Protetora, agarre as pernas dela. Esta máscara está saindo do rosto dela agora!" Ciel gritou para Riesbyfe.

Ao ouvir o que Ciel disse Riesbyfe rapidamente pegou as pernas de Arcueid e ambas começaram a puxar ela. Porém quando elas fizeram isso e ao mesmo tempo, elas não estavam chegando a lugar nenhum, como eles estavam fazendo nada mais do que se estender Arcueid para fora como se fosse um elástico gigante. Enquanto isso, Shiki, Sion, Satsuki, White Len e Nanaya assistiram à cena, espantados com isso. Sion então teve uma ideia e chamou secretamente White Len para realizar um rápido plano enquanto que Ciel e Riesbyfe tentam manter Arcueid ocupada por um tempo.

"Eu espero que vocês duas agentes da igreja conheçam um bom cirurgião, porque acho que vou precisar de um!" Arcueid mascarada disse quanto que ainda estava senda puxada por Ciel e Riesbyfe.

No entanto, Ciel não podia aguentar muito mais como ela acidentalmente perdeu a aderência no rosto de Arcueid, causando ela ser arremessada juntamente com Riesbyfe que também soltou a princesa, assim ela é arremessa e bateu em linha reta em uma parede de grande porte de uma das fabricas, causando uma grande fumaça com o impacto. Após a fumaça se dissipar, Arcueid está agora amassada, como se fosse uma panqueca na parede da fabrica de forma cómica. Enquanto que Shiki e os demais estão espantados com essa cena com exceção de Nanaya que aproveitou a situação para sumir, Ciel e Riesbyfe ao se levantarem, começaram a rir desta cena um pouco. Então a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros se descolou da parede usando uma das suas mãos e todo o seu corpo era agora tão plano como uma panqueca de verdade.

"Olhem pessoal, eu estou bem passada, HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ." Arcueid mascarada brincou com um sorriso cartunesco. Então ela soprou no seu polegar, restaurando a si mesma à sua forma normal.

"Ha, vocês viram? Vão precisar ter muito mais potencial do que isso para me pegarem." Arcueid disse com um tom cartunesco.

"Você deixou as suas defesas totalmente abertas, vampira." A voz fria de Nanaya falou atrás dela e ao se virar rapidamente, Arcueid vê Nanaya saltando atrás dela, com um olhar predador e com sua faca pronta para um ataque letal. A lâmina de Nanaya rapidamente fez um corte em menos de um segundo. Nanaya aterrissou no chão, mas a vampira não pode ser encontrada em parte alguma, sumiu no meio do ar, indicando que ela se desviou do ataque. Na frente de Nanaya, o vestido da princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros apareceu voando na frente do assassino e rapidamente olhando para cima, devido ele ser alertado por seus instintos, ele vê Arcueid no meio do ar, usando agora aquela mesma roupa de artes marciais que usou para derrotar Nrvnqsr Chaos na noite passada com um punho cerrado para atacar Nanaya."

"VOCÊ É LENTO!" Arcueid mascarada gritou e antes que o punho de Arcueid chegasse até Nanaya, ele se tele-portou usando a agilidade e o treinamento que ele possui do clã Nanaya para fora do caminho. O punho de Arcueid acertou o chão, criando uma pequena cratera no chão e um pequeno tremor de terra, deixando Shiki e todos os outros sem palavras sobre o que está prestes a acontecer. Nanaya reapareceu uns dez metros longe dela.

"Ora ora, finalmente resolveu me levar a sério. Muito bem princesa, vamos nos enfrentar para a alegria do nosso coração." Nanaya falou com deleite e um sorriso sinistro no seu rosto, levantando a sua faca para voltar a atacar e ativando os seus Olhos Místicos de Percepeção de Morte, tentando ver as linhas de morte de Arcueid, mas para a sua surpresa, ele não consegue encontrar quase nenhuma sequer. É como se a máscara pudesse até mesmo nulificar as linhas e os pontos de morte de uma pessoa quase que totalmente, deixando o assassino ainda mais excitado.

"NANAYA!" Shiki gritou para a sua contra parte sabendo que isso chegaria a acontecer.

Em resposta ao desafio de Nanaya, os olhos de Arcueid brilham em dourado, indicando que está usando seus Olhos Místicos de Encantamento e com um sorriso confiante, respondeu.

"Muito bem Nanaya-san. VOU DANÇAR COM VOCÊ UM POUCO!" Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom excitado em sua voz.

"PARE ARCUEID!" Shiki gritou para sua amada, sabendo que ambos vão começar uma luta fora do alcance de qualquer um.

Logo, Arcueid mascarada avançou, voando rápido em direção ao Nanaya para dar um soco em seu rosto, apenas para se esquivar bem a tempo. Nanaya então tenta cortar ela com sua faca, mas ela bloqueou o ataque com seu punho. Arcueid então tenta dar um chute no assassino, apenas ele rapidamente deter o ataque se desviando um pouco e se defendendo com o seu cotovelo e sentindo o impacto. Com o sangue do clã Nanaya fervendo em suas veias, Nanaya Shiki está ficando excitado com essa luta e a princesa também estava gostando dessa luta. Ambos aumentaram a velocidade de seus ataques e começaram uma sequência de golpes de socos, chutes e ataques cortantes em uma velocidade incrível lembrando bem as lutas que os guerreiros Z de Dragonball Z e seus inimigos travavam no anime, com Arcueid e Nanaya curtindo cada momento disso e até agora ninguém conseguiu acertar ninguém, já que conseguiram se desviar e contra atacar todos os ataques de um do outro.

Shiki, Sion, White Len, Satsuki, Ciel e Riesbyfe olhavam espantados para essa cena inacreditável em seus olhos, ficando espantados e ao mesmo tempo tremendo de medo ao sentir a pressão que os dois estão causando com essa luta.

"Não pode ser..." Shiki falou com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto.

"A princesa nunca fez isso tipo de coisa e não imaginava que aquele idiota podia fazer esse tipo de movimentos também." White Len falou com espanto e se perguntando na sua mente se ela fez bem invocar Nanaya para ser o seu 'Mestre', já que ele pode muito bem a derrotar a qualquer momento.

"Em todas as vezes que enfrentei a Ancestral Verdadeira frente a frente, ela nunca demonstrou lutar desse jeito. Se ela lutasse assim, Roa, Nrvnqsr Chaos e quase todos ou qualquer um dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais que existem no mundo teriam já sido mortos..." Ciel disse com um tom impressionado na sua voz e vendo que a Arcueid poderia também ter vencido ela facilmente assim ela quisesse nas suas lutas anteriores que ambas tiveram, se a vampira lutasse desse jeito.

Enquanto isso, a luta continua com Arcueid conseguindo enfim atacar Nanaya com ataques fortes e rápidos, sendo que um deles o manda voando bem alto para o céu, deixando Shiki e as demais garotas de boca aberta. Arcueid então se teleportou no meio do ar e deu um 'martelo' com seus punhos na cabeça do assassino, rapidamente o mandando de volta para o chão. Mas naquele instante em que ele estava caindo, Nanaya ficou alerta após seus instintos avisarem que ele vai cair e rapidamente deu um giro rápido em seu corpo para conseguir chegar a encostar-se em uma das paredes das fábricas com seus pés, ganhando aderência e se teleportar rapidamente entre as paredes das demais fábricas até conseguir aterrissar no chão, parando exatamente onde ele estava quando Arcueid começou o seu ataque.

Após alguns segundos, Nanaya se levanta tendo alguns machucados dos ataques de Arcueid no seu rosto e alguns rasgos em sua roupa. Já a princesa propriamente dita, posou no teto de uma das fábricas mais altas, olhando para baixo e na frente de seu adversário, assumindo uma posição de combate igual à do personagem Son Goku e acabou manifestando aquela mesma aura ki que mostrou para Roa quando o atacou logo depois, mas desta vez aparecendo algumas estrelinhas ao redor dela.

Shiki, Ciel, Sion, Satsuki, Riesbyfe e White Len sentem o enorme poder vindo da Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros e a tremedeira deles só piora. Apenas Nanaya é o único que não está com medo, pelo contrário, ele está se divertindo com isso tudo que está acontecendo.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Arcueid influenciada por aquela máscara pode fazer até mesmo ela usar poderes e ataques que são apenas vistos nos Animes e nos Mangas..." Shiki pensava com um tom de medo em sua voz enquanto que observa os dois combatentes.

"Há há, eu estou verdadeiramente grato princesa, finalmente está me levando bem a sério afinal. Vai ser difícil de te matar já que você não tem quase nenhuma linha ou pontos de morte enquanto que estiver usando essa máscara e estou feliz com isso." Nanaya falou com um tom de excitação em sua voz.

A revelação de que Arcueid usando a máscara não tem quase nenhum ponto ou linha de morte para ser perfurado pelos Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte e não tendo a necessidade de mesmo a lua cheia estar presente, deixou Shiki e as demais garotas mais surpresos ainda.

"Até que você luta bem Nanaya-san, mas então, o que você acha se eu fizer disso?" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom confiante.

Ela segurou as suas mãos juntas para frente e as trouxe elas para o seu lado. Essa posição é um certo ataque conhecido e famoso dos personagens de Dragonball Z.

"KA... ME..." Arcueid mascarada gritou bem alto.

"O que?! Não vai indo para outras séries vampira estúpida!" Ciel gritou posicionando seus braços pra trás e para frente para se proteger.

"Cuidado Satsuki, Sion!" Riesbyfe gritou para suas amigas e ficando entre elas, ela colocou o seu escudo sagrado, True Apocrypha, na frente delas e apareceu um símbolo brilhando no meio do escudo, provavelmente para criar uma defesa para o que está para ser lançado por Arcueid.

Shiki e White Len estão tentando se defender do que a Arcueid mascarada está prestes a liberar. Ela é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa usando essa máscara em seu rosto.

"HA… ME…" Arcueid mascarada gritou novamente enquanto que uma pequena bola de energia ki apareceu em suas mãos, com feixes de luzes azuis saindo entre elas.

Shiki, Ciel, Riesbyfe, Sion, Satsuki, White Len e Nanaya não podiam acreditar. Ela vai mesmo soltar um 'Kamehameha' de verdade e o pior de tudo, é na realidade um 'Super Kamehameha'! Nanaya ao observar atentamente para a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros carregando esse lendário ataque dos Animes para atacá-lo com seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte ainda brilhando, notou que a bola de energia possui linhas e pontos de morte nela. Confiante, Nanaya ergueu o braço em que está segurando a sua faca para cima e pronto para receber o ataque indicando que pode mesmo 'matar' essa poderosa onda de energia ki.

"O que?! Isso é loucura. Você ficou louco Nanaya!?" White Len gritou ao ver o que seu 'mestre' está prestes a fazer.

Mas antes que alguém pudesse colocar juízo na cabeça deste assassino, Arcueid está para lançar o ataque agora.

"HA!" Arcueid mascarada gritou pela última vez e soltou a gigantesca onda de energia azul, com poder concentrado o bastante para destruir um terço da cidade, se não, à cidade de Misaki Town inteira!

Shiki e as demais garotas observam o ataque ir em direção ao Nanaya e temem que a explosão deste ataque acabe matando eles todos também, assim eles temem que possam ser o fim de cada um deles, porém...

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Nanaya gritava enquanto que o ataque chegava perto o bastante dele e no momento certo chegava para acertá-lo. Nanaya atacou o centro do raio de energia ki pavoroso com a sua faca, causando pressão extremamente grande e uma gigantesca colisão entre o braço de Nanaya com a sua faca e o Super Kamehameha. Shiki e as demais garotas assistem assustados com essa cena incrivelmente dramática enquanto se defendem da pressão do Super Kamehameha. Finalmente, Nanaya conseguiu perfurar a linha de morte do Super Kamehameha, fazendo o ataque se dividir em dois feixes de raios ki, passando pelos dois lados de Nanaya e se virando para bem longe entre as demais fábricas da zona industrial.

Após passar uns cinco segundos em que as ondas de energias se separaram duas brilhantes explosões de luzes azuis apareceram nos lados direito e esquerdo das fabricas, enquanto que Nanaya estava na mesma posição e Shiki, Ciel, Riesbyfe, Sion, White Len e Satsuki assistem isso tudo de boca aberta. As duas brilhantes explosões se tornam em explosões de fumaças enormes com um duplo 'boom'. As explosões não acertaram nenhuma pessoa viva, somente deixaram pequenos buracos nas paredes de cada uma das fábricas que estão presentes nos respectivos lados onde as ondas de energia ki passaram.

Shiki e os demais ficaram sem palavras pelo que acabou de acontecer. Riesbyfe então desarmou a sua defesa do seu escudo True Apocrypha e pelo visto foi à pessoa que ficou mais impressionada com o que aconteceu

"Isso foi... isso foi..." Riesbyfe disse com um tom sereno e estava tremendo toda ao ver isso tudo que aconteceu agora pouco.

"Ries?" Sion perguntou para sua amiga Riesbyfe o que estava havendo com ela.

"Ah, Ries-san?" Satsuki também perguntou um pouco preocupada.

"C-cavaleira Protetora?" Ciel também perguntou um pouco curiosa até que todos começam a ver faíscas nos olhos de Riesbyfe e de repente ficou toda eufórica com um sorriso bobo na cara.

"ISSO FOI MESMO INCRÍVEL! VOCÊS VIRAM ISSO? AQUILO FOI MESMO UM SUPER KAMEHAMEHA! FOI REPRODUZIDO PERFEITAMENTE! E A POSE ENTÃO ERA AINDA IDÊNTICA, COMO O GUERREIRO SON GOKU FEZ NO SHOW, AI!" Riesbyfe gritou bem alto de alegra ao ver tudo que aconteceu e saltando de alegria, terminando por colocar as duas mãos no seu rosto de emoção.

Todos acabam encolhendo os ombros ao ouvirem o que Riesbyfe acabou de disser e em seguida todos eles caíram de forma cômica no estilo Anime, exceto Nanaya e Arcueid mascarada, é claro.

"_Grande. Uma das nossas mais fortes aliadas nesta luta e ela se demonstra na realidade uma verdadeira fanática por animes de luta."_ Ciel pensou com um tom frio nos seus pensamentos, ainda caída no chão.

"EI, ANCESTRAL VERDADEIRA. PODERIA ME MOSTRAR SE PODE FAZER IGUAL O MAKANKŌSAPPŌ DO PICCOLO OU O GARLIC HŌ DO VEGETA OU QUEM SABE A SUPERNOVA USADA PELOS VILÕES FREEZA E COOLA PARA A GENTE PODER VER?" Riesbyfe gritou bem alto com entusiasmo em sua voz e com um sorriso grande no rosto.

Ao se levantarem, se recomporem e ao ouvirem o último comentário de Riesbyfe ao mencionar Supernova, a técnica destrutiva e devastadora de planetas, os olhos de Shiki, Ciel, Sion, Satsuki e White Len se arregalaram de forma cômica e ambos pensando juntos formam um balão de pensamentos. Eles imaginam a Arcueid mascarada fazendo uma gigantesca Supernova parecendo um sol bem quente e arremessando durante a luta contra Nanaya, que acaba se desviando a tempo, mas quando a bola de destruição atinge uma boa parte do solo, ela explode na frente de Shiki, Sion, White Len, Ciel, Satsuki, Nanaya, Riesbyfe e Arcueid, acabando destruindo rapidamente Misaki Town e consequentemente o planeta Terra completamente com uma grande explosão. O barulho deste 'boom' cósmico acaba fazendo eles todos pararem de pensar, ficando desesperados com várias gotas de suor aparecendo em seus rostos e rangendo seus dentes.

"TÁ MALUCA, RIESBYFE! NÃO PEÇA ISSO NÃO, NEM BRINCANDO. ENLOUQUECEU POR ACASO, QUER MATAR TODO MUNDO, É?" Shiki, Sion, Ciel, Satsuki e White Len gritavam ao mesmo tempo com tons desesperadores, balançando as suas mãos e suas cabeças em negação de forma cartunesca.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ... Desculpa ai pessoal. É que me empolguei um pouco, sabe?" Riesbyfe disse com um tom alegre e colocando uma mão atrás da sua cabeça. Shiki e as demais garotas caíram no chão de forma cômica novamente, com Sion pensando que com uma personalidade de cabeça de vento que sua melhor amiga Riesbyfe possui, caso ela estivesse usando a máscara no lugar de Arcueid, ela sem duvida mataria todos eles e o planeta todo.

De volta aos negócios sérios, Nanaya Shiki está agora neste momento ofegando muito, devido ele ter usado muito da sua força e dos seus Olhos Místicos de Percepção de Morte, para cortar a linha de morte daquele Super Kamehameha monstruoso. Isso está fazendo suas pernas ficarem tremendo sem parar e seu sangue de Nanaya está ainda fervendo, muito mais depois disso. Sim, assim ele se sentia, essa luta está começando a ser tornar para ele uma luta entre a vida e a morte, exatamente do jeito que o assassino frio do clã Nanaya gosta. Mantendo o seu sorriso irônico, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo que suas pernas não vão aguentar outro ataque desses, Nanaya observa Arcueid voar para baixo lentamente e na sua direção, posando levemente no chão de forma graciosa, como uma verdadeira princesa.

"Ah ah ah... Você é realmente um monstro inacreditável, Arcueid Brunestud. Isso é muito mais do que eu esperava. Uma oponente digna de me dar lutas que me faça ficar cada vez perto de enfrentar a morte." Nanaya disse com um tom irônico sem deixar de manter o seu sorriso e se posiciona para lutar novamente.

"Que bom que está gostando porque o aquecimento já terminou. Agora começa o combate a sério, querido." Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom gentil e se posiciona para continuar a batalha, mas ela vai ser interrompida agora.

"Satsuki, executora, agora!" Sion gritou para sua amiga e sua aliada.

Rapidamente Satsuki apareceu, saltando atrás de Arcueid para tentar dar um soco bem forte nela, enquanto que Ciel também está com Satsuki, com seis Black Keys em suas mãos e prontas para atacar a vampira ancestral.

"Desculpe Arcueid-san." Satsuki disse com um tom de alguém que diz 'Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você.'

"Eu vou pegar você, vampira!" Ciel gritou bem alto.

Mas com um sorriso no rosto, ela simplesmente saiu do caminho, evitando os ataques das duas e rapidamente atacando elas com alguns socos e chutes, derrubando-as para bem longe.

"Meninas, vão ter que esperar. Eu já tenho um compromisso marcado com Nanaya-san. Ah, o que?" Arcueid falou com um tom confiante, mas ela parou no meio quando notou algo perdendo os seus pés e ela vê que é gelo vindo do chão, perdendo as pernas dela, seguido de várias linhas de Etherlite apareceram de repente de vários cantos das fabricas e também prenderam a princesa vampira por imobilizar os braços até a cabeça dela.

Agora estando presa e vendo quem foram que a prenderam, Arcueid vê que foram Sion e White Len as responsáveis, sendo que White Len está gerando o gelo e Sion está segurando a suas linhas de Etherlite. Nanaya rosnou ao ver que seu entretenimento foi interrompido por hora.

"Operação de captura da Ancestral Verdadeira: Realizado com 90% de sucesso." Sion falou como um verdadeiro computador humano.

Ambas Sion e White Len fortaleceram a armadilha que foi preparada por elas duas.

"Urgh. E ai parceiras, não vão me soltar daqui, não hein?" Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom cartunesco enquanto tenta se libertar da armadilha de Sion e White Len.

"Oh não, sua princesa demente das ideias. Você não vai sair mais daqui até você me dar as minhas merecidas desculpas, ouviu?" White Len disse com um tom gélido e irritado.

"Ouça-me, Arcueid Brunestud." Sion falou enquanto que ela segurava as suas linhas e continuou a falar, "A máscara está influenciando seu comportamento a níveis incontroláveis. Se você ainda estiver ai dentro e puder me ouvir, você deve removê-la agora antes que a máscara domine a sua mente completamente." Sion disse com determinação.

Arcueid então girou em forma de tornado, se libertando da armadilha de Sion e White Len, mandando todas as linhas de Etherlite de volta para a alquimista, as fazendo prender Sion e rapidamente pegando o resto delas, Arcueid arremessou Sion para onde a familiar dos sonhos estava derrubando ambas.

"Hehehehehe. Você são umas meninas bobas mesmo, não estou tentando dominar a mente dela, estou apenas fazendo coisas que a jovem princesa nunca poderia ou teria coragem de realizar por si mesma. Agora se vocês me dão licença, eu creio que sou... necessária em outro lugar, Tchau por agora. " Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom alegre e mandando um beijo no meio do ar, fazendo sair pequenos corações.

Arcueid então tomou posição de corredora de desenho animado e fugiu novamente em uma velocidade super sônica. Sion, White Len e Ciel estão agora se levantando. Nanaya tem um pouco de dificudade para se levantar, mas Satsuki o ajudou embora ele fosse um pouco relutante em acertar a ajuda dela. Apenas Shiki foi o único que foi poupado disso tudo, devido o amor que ela sente por ele, pode ser que ela ainda tenha um pouco de autocontrole de querer realizar alguma travessura nele, possivelmente.

"Droga. Ela vai voltar para o centro da cidade." Shiki falou com um tom de preocupação.

"Urgh, temos que pegá-la e rápido." Ciel falou com um tom severo em seu rosto.

Após eles todos se recuperarem, eles começam a correr e sairem das fabricas para ir atrás dela novamente. Mas ao longo do caminho, Riesbyfe acabou caindo em um novo buraco que se abriu no chão.

"Fu fu, como eu disse antes, Senhorita Cavalheira de Vestido." Ciel disse com um tom zombador e um sorriso travesso no seu rosto.

"Ah, não me provoque executora..." Riesbyfe respondeu com uma cara amarrada enquanto que ela subiu de volta para fora do buraco sendo ajudada por Sion e Satsuki...

_**Nas ruas principais do centro da cidade de Misaki Town - Por volta das 18:55 da tarde**_

Enquanto que a noite enfim estava aparecendo na cidade, Arcueid apenas ficava dançando em círculos de forma elegante enquanto que andava pela cidade, cantarolando para si mesma. Enquanto que ela passava pela rua principal no centro da cidade, várias pessoas olharam para ela com olhares suspeitos e com medo em seus rostos. Depois de tudo que ela tinha feito com a população na parte da manhã e do início da tarde, muitos dos moradores da cidade optaram em manter distância dela, enquanto que os outros apenas evitavam a princesa vampira mascarada.

Ela colocou uma mão no seu queixo e ela começou a pensar.

"Hmm, as coisas parecem bastante calmas por aqui. Por sorte, eu sei perfeitamente como agitar as coisas com os cidadãos desta cidade, com um pequeno show de luzes e uma boa música agitada de karaokê!" Arcueid mascarada pensou com um sorriso largo no rosto e um tom manhoso.

Ao girar em um mini tornado e assustando as pessoas para ganhar mais atenção delas, Arcueid parou de girar e estava agora com o seu uniforme de seu alter ego de garota mágica, Phantasmoon, com um cetro rosa em sua mão direita. As únicas coisas que eram diferentes do visual original de Phantasmon é que tem agora o seu cabelo comprido que estava amarrado em um rabo de cavalo e o rosto cômico de cor verde da sua forma mascarada. Ela então fez a sua pose de introdução com a sua música tema tocando no fundo e aparecendo estrelinhas em volta dela.

"Phantasmoon! Não confie em adultos com mais de 30 anos!" Arcueid mascarada, agora como Phantasmoon e continuou a falar enquanto terminava a sua pose de introdução, "Lábios e mãos, prontos. Uma flor nascendo na superfície da Lua. Phantasmoon!"

"EI PESSOAL, É HORA DE FESTA." Arcueid mascarada gritou com um tom agitado.

As pessoas ficam mais espantadas ainda quando Arcueid mascarada utiliza o seu cetro mágico de cor rosa em sua mão, com poses caracteristicas de uma garota mágica.

"VAMOS LÁ! MAGIC CIRCUIT FULLCOUNT! MARBLE PHANTASM."

Ao produzir uma maciça bomba de cor rosa clara com o seu cetro mágico a partir do nada, Arcueid a jogou no ar, onde ela explodiu em uma grande nuvem de fumaça branca. Então esta parte do centro da cidade foi agora remodelada com decoração de festa e acessórios, enquanto que todos os cidadãos olhavam perplexos que estava acontecendo perante aos olhos deles.

"É HORA DE COMEÇAR O SHOW MISAKI TOWN!" Arcueid mascarada falou com tom festivo em sua voz.

Ela, então, pegou um aparelho de som moderno e ao ligar ele, começou a reproduzir a música tema usada no terceiro encerramento do anime Dragonball GT, a música conhecida como Blue Velvet. Enquanto a música tocava, todo mundo começou a dançar junto com a batida, particularmente Arcueid, que estava tocando como uma verdadeira especialista uma guitarra eletrica que fez aparecer do nada. Ela então começou a cantar com um microfone de pé que também fez aparecer do nada.

_(Blue Velvet - Terceiro tema de encerramento de Dragonball GT)_

CORRE PARA O FURACÃO...

Vá e pegue todos os sonhos que não tenham sido realizados,

Não, não há nada a temer! não há tempo para fazê-lo, mas agora,

Não há tempo para negligencias!

Solidão, a noite solitária para você;

O sonhador além destas armas, a alta VELOCIDADE.

No meio da noite, as estrelas cadentes são plenas

Sem tempo para dormir

Eu não posso explicar como, digamos, "Eu te amo" não basta

Não, não, não, eu não sou uma MULHER superficial

O que mais posso fazer? Eu...amo ele!

DRAMÁTICO COMO VELUDO AZUL

Convidei-o para uma noite

Só nós dois, seria muito bom para dizer coisas doces

Mas eu não posso enfrentá-lo

Não posso deixar de odiar alguém como ele.

Solidão, a noite é solitária para você, Vá e faça o que quiser, este amor arde e não se contém,

A paixão da meia-noite, com ROSAS INCONTÁVEIS, ciúmes são uma SOLIDÃO carmesim,

Estou me consumindo por este amor, que eu sinto, eu te amo,

Não, não, não, eu não sou uma mulher obsessiva...

O que mais posso fazer? Eu não posso ter ele!

Talvez ele não seja nada, tudo está muito confuso,

Isso seria ruim, se não fosse VOCÊ.

Eu só quero tocar você, nem que seja com a ponta dos meus dedos,

Eu não posso evitar, mas, eu gosto muito!

No meio da noite, as estrelas cadentes são plenas, sem tempo para dormir,

Eu não posso explicar como, digamos, "Eu te amo" não basta,

Não, não, não, eu não sou uma MULHER superficial...

O que mais posso fazer? Eu...amo ele!

Ao terminar a música, o publico todo enlouquecido após dançarem começaram a bater palmas bem alto para Arcueid, tendo curtido bem esse pequeno show de música.

"Obrigada, obrigada. Vocês todos de Misaki Town são amáveis. Obrigada." Arcueid disse com um tom agradável aos seus fás e acenando para eles com sua mão livre.

Vendo o sucesso enorme que ela fez, Arcueid começou a pensar.

_"Hi hi hi hi... Agora, se a Jovem Princesa pudesse fazer isso, as coisas seriam muito melhor aqui em Misaki Town."_ Arcueid mascarada pensar com um sorriso travesso no rosto, ainda acenando sua mão para o publico.

Enquanto as pessoas continuaram a apladirem Arcueid, a princesa vampira sentiu que nada poderia atrapalhar esse momento maravilhoso. Isto é, até que ouviu o grito alto de Ciel com bastante raiva.

"PARE ESTA FESTA AQUI AGORA." Ciel gritou enquanto que Arcueid deu uma cara amarrada ou ver que o seu momento acabou sendo arruinado.

Tudo ficou quieto e Arcueid se virou, sendo confrontada por Shiki, Nanaya, White Len, Sion, Satsuki, Riesbyfe e Ciel, que agora estava com sua roupa de executora como 'Powerd Ciel' quando ela vai levar o negocio de caçar e enfrentar heréticos e vampiros a sério e segurando a sua arma mais poderosa, a Seventh Holy Scripture em suas mãos. Todos estão com expressões sérias em seus rostos e bem zangados com a Ancestral Verdadeira mascarada.

"Ai caramba." Arcueid mascarada falou com um sotaque mexicano enquanto que uma gota de suor apareceu no seu rosto cômico.

Sem aviso, Arcueid saiu correndo no meio da multidão, perdendo os outros como resultado.

"ATRÁS DELA!" Ciel gritou novamente e assim todos eles seguiram atrás dela, eles nem desconfiam que a princesa, na verdade, correu de volta para seu apartamento e se escondeu dentro com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto e uma expressão de satisfação em seu rosto.

"Ai ai, toda essa caçada foi também muito para uma princesa vampira divertida e amável como eu. A Jovem Princesa nunca teve este tipo de atenção antes. Bem, foi divertido enquanto durou, mas é uma pena que o que é bom dura pouco..." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom de satisfação no seu rosto, mas quando estava para alcançar o seu rosto para remover a máscara...

"_**Fu fu fu... Espere minha nova 'irmã', talvez tenha uma maneira de aproveitamos isso de definitivo e a Jovem Princesa também. Você quer ouvir a minha sugestão?"**_ Uma voz cristalina e suave falou de repente, de dentro da mente da Arcueid mascarada.

Essa voz misteriosa é na realidade a personalidade oculta que vive dentro do subconsciente de Arcueid Brunestud, a equivalente ao Crimson Moon Brunestud, a ser conhecida como Archetype:Earth e também o canal de ligação para o Crimson Moon possa voltar a esse mundo. Desde que Arcueid colocou a máscara e se transformou em seu alter-ego mascarado que é baseado na personalidade mais desejada que Arcueid gostaria de demonstrar a sociedade, um link foi formado entre esse alter-ego e Archetype:Earth, permitindo que a poderosa entidade dentro de Arcueid não somente possa apenas observar e dividir as coisas que o alter-ego mascarado estava fazendo, mas poder entender e sentir tudo que ela fazia, as emoções, as sensações e tudo mais, Archetype:Earth começou a falar uma ideia bastante interessante na mente de Arcueid para o alter-ego mascarada da princesa ancestral propriamente dita.

Com os olhos fechados, Arcueid mascarada estava escutando tudo que Archetype:Earth estava dizendo e quando terminou após ficar quieta por uns dois minutos, os olhos da Arcueid saltaram para fora de forma cômica e voltaram para Arcueid mascarada da mesma maneira.

"HÁ HÁ HÁ. Mas isso seria incrível! Mas espera ai, isso é possível mesmo?!" Arcueid mascarada perguntou com um tom manhoso.

"_**Essa é apenas uma pequena possibilidade. Mas se der certo, tanto você, quanto eu e a Jovem Princesa iremos aproveitar tudo isso e ambas nós duas não ficaremos mais presas dentro do subconsciente dela, já que faríamos parte permanente da personalidade atual dela e honestamente, agora consigo compreender plenamente a Jovem Princesa desde que ela colocou essa máscara e você nasceu do mais profundo do subconsciente dela. Devido ao uma espécie de 'link' que você gerou em mim, eu pude sentir tudo que você fazia ao invés de apenas 'observar', agora que eu entendo suas emoções, sentimentos e pensamentos com mais clareza que são também todos os desejos reprimidos da Jovem Princesa. E caso isso der certo, vamos poder viver todos os dias desta forma e aproveitando tudo isso ao máximo nós três juntas ao mesmo tempo."**_ A voz cristalina dentro da mente de Arcueid respondeu para a Arcueid mascarada a sua proposta.

"Bom, mas não se importa de eu ter que mudar a natureza do seu corpo e da sua alma também, digo, não quero ter que passar por mais uma vez aquele processo todo de remover esse 'empecilho' podre de mais de 800 anos quando a princesa me colocou no rosto e eu aparecei no lado de fora pela primeira vez?" Arcueid mascarada perguntou com uma cara amarrada no rosto, lembrando da parte desagradável em que ela removeu os impulsos vampíricos de Arcueid tanto no corpo quanto da mente dela.

"_**Oh, depois de tudo que eu senti e vivi com você, saber os verdadeiros sentimentos e pensamentos da Jovem Princesa através de você que representa todos esses desejos, sonhos, necessidades, pensamentos e sentimentos que ela tem reprimido dentro dela e muitos deles em relação aquele garoto e querendo viver essa 'vida normal' de um ser humano, esse vai ser um preço insignificante e bem baixo a se pagar para eu poder enfim sair de dentro do subconsciente dela e viver tudo isso a cada dia, já que eu estou bastante curiosa em também saber o que os humanos chamam de 'vida normal', ainda mais com você ao meu lado e da Jovem Princesa."**_ A voz cristalina na mente de Arcueid respondeu com um tom agradável.

Tendo recuperado o bom humor, Arcueid mascarada tomou uma decisão.

"Bem, o que estamos esperando então 'irmã'? Vamos fazer isso!" Arcueid mascarada falou com estrelas aparecendo atrás dela de forma cômica.

"_**Fu fu. Muito bem então, mas primeiro precisamos acordar a 'Jovem Princesa' e falar com ela pessoalmente para ver se ela também concorda com isso..."**_ A voz cristalina dentro da mente de Arcueid disse com um tom suave.

Concordando com a voz suave em sua mente com um balançar de sua cabeça e agarrando o seu rosto mais uma vez, ela tirou a máscara para fora mais uma vez, porém durante o tempo em que ela estava removendo a máscara, apareceram grandes quantidades de energia espiritual de cores verde e branca saíram de dentro dela como se fosse uma imensa tempestade de Mana, iluminando o apartamento dela e após a tempestade de energia cessar-se, ela está agora de volta ao normal. Entretanto, Arcueid ainda estava com a sua roupa de Phantasmoon e seu cabelo voltou ao tamanho normal.

"Urgh. O que aconteceu e porque pareço tão cansada?" Arcueid disse enquanto que colocou uma mão em sua cabeça, parecendo que estava tonta após beber muito e ao olhar para ela mesma, ela continuou a se questionar a si própria, "E como eu acabei indo parar neste vestido de agora?"

Mas então ela viu a máscara em sua outra mão e rapidamente ela chegou a uma conclusão.

"Oh não, não outra vez!" Arcueid falou espantada.

Ela se corou extremamente envergonhada. Arcueid estava tendo pensamentos de todas as coisas que acabou fazendo enquanto usava a máscara desde a noite de ontem até agora por quase vinte e quarto horas seguidas sem remover ela do seu rosto, o que a deixa ainda com mais vergonha.

"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa sobre tudo isso, começando agora." Arcueid falou seriamente para si mesma.

"Oh irmã, eu sabia que seria óbvio que você diria alguma coisa dessas." Disse uma voz que soa muito com a sua, apenas mais pateta e cartunesca.

"Quem disse isso, onde você está?" Arcueid exigiu enquanto que olhava ao redor.

"Eu concordo com a nossa nova irmã, 'Jovem Princesa'. Não é nada bom de estragar o nosso relacionamento agora que estamos enfim nos entendendo tão bem..." uma outra voz falou que também soa muito com ela, apenas com um tom cristalino e suave, e Arcueid reconhece essa voz no entanto.

"Essa voz, você é... aquela 'Princesa Ingênua'. Onde você está, apareça!" Arcueid gritou com seriedade em sou enquanto olhava ao seu redor para saber onde ela está.

"Nós estamos atrás de você..." A voz cartunesca que falou agora pouco respondeu.

Arcueid se virou, apenas para os seus olhos se expandirem em choque e descrença quando ela viu duas coisas que ela própria não acreditava...

_**Área Urbana, na rua em direção ao Apartamento de Arcueid - Por volta das 20:10 da noite**_

Enquanto isso, Shiki e os outros procuraram pela cidade toda por Arcueid, mas no fim, acabou não dando em nada praticamente e todos se sentiam derrotados em não poderem parar ou convencer Arcueid de remover a máscara e assim poder voltar ao normal, exceto Nanaya que manteve o seu humor intacto e seu sorriso confiante. Agora eles estão caminhando em direção ao apartamento de Arcueid nas áreas urbanas da cidade, esperando ter uma última tentativa de achar ela e convencer ela a remover a máscara.

"Essa não. Não é possível que ela possa ter deixado a cidade e ido parar em algum outro lugar, Arcueid tem que estar em algum lugar aqui e o único lugar onde ela possa estar agora é de volta ao seu apartamento..." Shiki disse com preocupação.

Sion por outro lado, estava tremendo um pouco, devido ao seu plano de capturar a Ancestral Verdadeira ter sido um fracasso.

"Realmente, a Ancestral Verdadeira usando aquela máscara e tendo essa personalidade que nós a conhecemos no dia a dia, conseguiu ser totalmente imprevisível e até mesmo, até mesmo..." Sion falou com um tom claro, mas após alguns segundos a alquimista começou a tremer mais e segurando a sua cabeça em pânico, continuou a falar com um tom preocupante e seus espantados, quase parecendo um processador de computador em pane, "...inacreditável! Ela conseguiu fugir de todas as minhas predições, estatísticas e cálculos feitos até agora para pegá-la. Ela usando aquela máscara se tornou praticamente impossível de ser capturada ou derrotada. Ela agora está muito além dos meus cálculos. Corta, corta, corta..."

"Calma Sion. Não precisa ficar assim só porque seus planos de parar a Ancestral Verdadeira naquele estado não deram certo até agora. Vamos pensar em outra maneira, tá?" Riesbyfe disse para sua melhor amiga Sion com um sorriso, enquanto tenta acalmar ela de sua 'pane cerebral'.

"Não, não, não, não, não, não. Eu não aceito isso! Eu confesso que prefiro a Ancestral Verdadeira que conhecemos normalmente do que esta versão mais lunática e cômica dela para suportamos todo dia. Ela neste jeito é mesmo um verdadeiro pesadelo vivo!" White Len gritou bem alto enquanto balançava a sua cabeça em negação com suas duas mãos segurando seu crânio.

"Há há. Bem, diferente de vocês todos, eu fui o único que tive um bom tempo lutando com ela e sofrendo bem menos das suas travessuras do que vocês todos..." Nanaya disse com um olhar de deleite nos seus olhos e ele começou a pensar um pouco sobre algo que ele sentiu faz alguns minutos, com uma habilidade especial que só ele possui e Shiki também, embora o jovem rapaz ainda não tenha despertado ainda, _"Hum, alguma coisa aconteceu faz alguns minutos e uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual explodiu agora pouco. Suspeito que tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela princesae aquela máscara estranha. Há há, algo me diz que uma coisa bem interessante está para acontecer logo logo..."_

Mas uma coisa é verdade, Shiki, Ciel, Satsuki, Riesbyfe, Sion e White Len sofreram bastante com as travessuras de Arcueid e deixando todos bem irritados por dentro, exceto Nanaya que acabou tendo uma pequena e boa luta contra ela e Shiki por ser o interesse romântico de Arcueid. A pessoa que está mais irritada com as travessuras no final das contas era de fato Ciel, que é a rival da vampira e ainda está em sua roupa de 'Powerd Ciel', mas não tendo a sua arma Seventh Holy Scripture em suas mãos, sendo que a forma espiritual dela, Seven, está agora invisível neste momento.

"Não importa! O que me interessa agora é poder tirar essa máscara estupida dela de uma vez por todas." Ciel falou com raiva.

"S-S-Será que podemos Ciel-sempai? Porque se não, devidos aos rumores que as pessoas estão começando a fazer pela cidade por serem pegos nas travessuras da Arcueid-san usando essa máscara, t-talvez acabe invocando outra vez o TATARI?" Satsuki falou com um tom tímido.

O último comentário de Satsuki fez com que Sion e todos os outros dessem atenção a ela. Sim, Satsuki está certa assim todos eles pensavam. A menção sobre novos rumores começando a serem feitos pela cidade por causa das ações de Arcueid usando a máscara, podem talvez trazer de volta o fenômeno TATARI novamente em Misaki Town e a última coisa que todos eles precisam agora é o retorno de um vampiro doentio materializador de rumores e pesadelos em entidades reais para ameaçar a cidade ou de uma certa extremista vinda de um futuro alternativo querendo acabar com toda a vida no planeta e com a humanidade novamente.

"Oh não. Eu não tinha pensado sobre nisso. É verdade, caso a Ancestral Verdadeira continue agindo assim sobre influência dessa máscara, isso pode acabar sendo o suficiente para gerar rumores sem fundamento, para reativar e trazer de volta TATARI nesta cidade novamente. Temos que encontrar ela o mais rápido possível." Sion falou com um tom preocupante com a menção do TATARI por Satsuki.

"Bom, ela deve ainda estar na cidade. Eu só sei que ela está aqui, em algum lugar..." Shiki falou com um tom um pouco triste e com a sua cabeça baixa.

"Estou bem aqui Shiki." Arcueid disse que apareceu de repente por trás deles a distância e caminhando até onde eles todos estão, segurando a máscara com a sua mão direita e tendo uma expressão séria e ao mesmo tempo de culpa em seu rosto.

Shiki, Ciel, Sion, Riesbyfe, Satsuki, Nanaya e White Len ficam com espanto em seus rostos e também começam a ficar tranquilos ao verem que Arcueid finalmente tirou a máscara e voltou ao seu estado normal, com ela já tendo mudado de roupa para a sua roupa causal de sempre antes de vir procurá-los.

"Mas que pena. E eu que pensei que poderia lutar um pouco mais com ela..." Nanaya pensou com um tom um pouco desaminado em sua mente.

"A-Arcueid. É você mesma?" Shiki falou espantado ao ver a sua amada finalmente tendo voltado ao normal. Arcueid balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

"Ancestral Verdadeira, você tirou a máscara..." Sion disse com um tom de alivio.

"Sim Maga, eu a tirei." Arcueid respondeu com um tom claro.

"Escute aqui vampira. Você acabou causando muitos problemas para todos hoje." Ciel falou com um tom zangado.

"Bom, se está ainda zangada pelo fato que eu a fiz cair em várias das minhas brincadeiras, devo confessar que gostei de fazer essas partes com você, garota do Curry." Arcueid falou com um tom despreocupado e mostrando uma cara de satisfação na parte que chamou Ciel de 'garota do Curry'.

"Ora sua..." Ciel disse com um tom bravo e com seus punhos cerrados, prontos para começar uma luta contra Arcueid, até a própria Ancestral Verdadeira colocar uma mão na frente para pedir que Ciel esperasse.

"Espere um pouco." Arcueid falou um pouco alto. Tendo a atenção de todos, Arcueid continua a falar.

"Escutem-me, por favor. Eu só queria pedir desculpas a todos vocês, principalmente a você Shiki e por mais que eu deteste admitir, a você também Ciel. Eu admito. Nunca quis causar nenhum mal ou problema algum, é só que no momento que coloquei e usei essa máscara, ela me fez senti como uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Ela me fez sentir livre, dando poderes que eu mesma não podia imaginar e sonhar, até mesmo conter completamente todos os meus impulsos vampíricos, me fazendo sentir como se tivesse virado uma humana totalmente sem nenhuma preocupação sequer." Arcueid falou tudo sentia enquanto que estava sentindo culpa por ter provocado aquelas coisas enquanto estava sob a influência da máscara.

"_Eu sabia. Aquela máscara deve ter reprimido os impulsos vampíricos da Ancestral Verdadeira e por isso não atacou ninguém para sugar o sangue de nenhuma pessoa sequer como eu pensei. Então talvez, quem sabe talvez..."_ Sion pensou com um tom sério ao ouvir as desculpas de Arcueid e ao pensar que a máscara talvez tenha a habilidade de reprimir e talvez acabar com os impulsos vampíricos, Sion começa a pensar em pedir que Arcueid lhe entregue a máscara para ela e assim continuar a sua pesquisa de encontrar uma cura para o vampirismo dela e de Satsuki. Mas pouco sabe a alquimista que o caso de Arcueid em relação aos impulsos vampíricos dela já tinha sido resolvido faz bastante tempo desde que Arcueid usou a máscara pela primeira vez.

"Hmm Hmm. Bom, de qualquer forma espero que tenha aprendido a sua lição Ancestral Verdadeira. Essa máscara é muito perigosa para ser usada e controlada por qualquer pessoa, até mesmo por você." Sion falou com um tom claro após recuperar a sua compostura.

"É, eu sei disso. E eu esperava se um de vocês pudessem se livrar dela para mim." Arcueid disse com um tom meigo.

Essa era a oportunidade que Sion estava esperando assim ela pensava, mas Ciel, em seus pensamentos, também quer a máscara e juntamente para se vingar das travessuras que ela causou.

"Neste caso então, eu ficarei feliz em realizar o seu pedido." Sion falou com um tom sério e esticando a mão para receber a máscara de Arcueid.

"Pode parar ai alquimista de Atlas. Se alguém aqui vai se livrar dessa coisa vai ser eu e vou mandar para a Agência para selar essa máscara." Ciel falou com um tom e olhares frios após recuperar a sua compostura, pronta para executar o trabalho dela como agente da Agência Mortuária. Riesbyfe então fica entre Sion e Ciel, com seu escudo True Apocrypha pronto para defender Sion e lutar contra Ciel.

"Não tão rápido, executora Ciel. Se não confia em Sion para esta tarefa, então posso muito bem desafiar você para uma luta aqui e agora." Riesbyfe falou com um olhar determinado e sério.

"Hum, então vai ficar no meu caminho de tomar a máscara dessa alquimista que é a sucessora de TATARI? Muito bem, então vamos aceitar as nossas contas aqui, Cavaleira do Escudo." Ciel falou com um tom frio enquanto que tira três Black Keys de sua mão esquerda e se prepara para atacar Riesbyfe e Sion.

"H-Há Sion, Ries-san, Ciel-sempai. Não podemos resolver isso de outra forma?" Satsuki perguntou com uma gota de suor aparecendo no seu rosto, apenas para receber um olhar frio de Ciel aparentemente dizendo 'Não se meta, ou vou acabar com sua existência agora, vampira.' E isso é o bastante para Satsuki ficar com um pouco de medo da executora.

"H-Há Sempai, não acha que está indo longe demais? Sion pode muito bem achar um local onde ninguém mais encontre a máscara..." Shiki falou com um tom apreensivo, temendo que Ciel, Sion, Riesbyfe e talvez Satsuki comecem uma luta no meio do parque e isso vire uma zona de guerra. A última coisa que Shiki quer após aquele sofrimento cômico que Arcueid os fizeram passar nesta tarde toda é ter uma nova crise em suas mãos. White Len está assistindo a situação toda com um olhar aborrecido em seus olhos e Nanaya por outro lado, observa Arcueid e notou algo diferente nela.

"Você pode conseguir enganar os outros, mas a mim não me engana princesa. Tem algo de diferente em você e embora sinta o poder adormecido dentro da máscara, também sinto que algo em você mudou, já que a sua energia espiritual do seu corpo e do seu espirito estão bem diferentes e não se parecem em nada com a de um vampiro. Interessante..." Nanaya pensou enquanto observava a situação e percebeu que algo em Arcueid mudou durante o tempo que ela deve ter tido após remover a máscara e antes de procurar eles. Andando até a princesa, Nanaya disse com um tom desinteressado.

"Se é somente para se livrar dessa coisa princesa, pode deixar que eu farei isso pra você..." O que Nanaya disse pegou todos, até mesmo Arcueid de surpresa.

"Há! Você vai fazer isso, Nanaya? O que está planejando fazer?" Arcueid perguntou com um pouco de incredibilidade e um pouco desconfiada das atitudes de Nanaya.

"Ora, nada. Eu só estou pretendendo fazer isso para acabar logo com essa briga de garotas, antes que isso vire em uma zona de guerra e eu tenha que fazer a limpeza toda após isso virar um banho em sangue." Nanaya repeliu com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

White Len então fica espantada com essa proposta de Nanaya com a Arcueid e pensa que caso a princesa confie em Nanaya para se livrar da máscara, White Len possa acabar convencer a Nanaya a lhe entregar a máscara para ela e usando ela, poderia se vingar de todas as travessuras que Arcueid faz com ela, fazer Nanaya a lhe respeitar e obedecer ela mais, derrotar a Len original, se livrar dos malditos Necos que a aborrecem de tempos em tempos e finalmente, colocar a cidade toda para dormir em um sono eterno como pretendia quando causou o segundo TATARI na cidade há um ano exatamente.

Finalmente após Arcueid pensar um pouco, ela toma uma decisão.

"Tudo bem, mas escute aqui Nanaya. Engane-me com essa sua promessa de me ajudar a me livrar da máscara em querer usar ela para se vingar de mim e eu o farei você pagar por fazer você assumir a responsabilidade caso tente me matar, ouviu bem?" Arcueid disse com um tom sério para Nanaya e ela entrega a máscara para o assassino do clã Nanaya. Isso deixa todos espantados, exceto White Len que chega perto de seu 'mestre' e com um sorriso no rosto, ela fala com ele.

"Bem, agora que tudo está resolvido, que tal voltamos agora para 'casa' Nanaya?" White Len falou com um falso sorriso inocente no rosto.

"Há há. É melhor você voltar primeiro para casa, minha 'dona'. Sei o que pretende fazer assim que chegamos e não vai dar não, vou cumprir a minha promessa com a princesa..." Nanaya disse com um olhar e sorriso frios para White Len.

"O que? Como ousa desconfiar assim da sua 'dona'?" White Len falou um pouco chocada e ao mesmo tempo zangada, White Len começa a tentar a gerar uma pedra de gelo para acertar a cabeça de Nanaya por desobedecer ela, mas ele é mais rápido do que ela e se teleportou antes que a pedra de gelo o acertasse. Nanaya reaparece novamente em cima de um poste acesso rapidamente, fazendo Ciel, Sion, Satsuki, Riesbyfe, Shiki, White Len e Arcueid olharem para ele.

"E isso vale para todos vocês, especialmente para vocês garotas ai baixo. Se a princesa deixasse com alguma de vocês, provavelmente ficaram tentadas em usar essa máscara na minha mão, a usariam para tentar realizar os seus sonhos mais estranhos e ao mesmo tempo se vingarem das travessuras feitas pela princesa, além de atormentarem o Shiki e a mim também. Portanto nada feito meninas, neste caso vocês não podem ser confiáveis..." Nanaya falou com um tom espirituoso e com um sorriso frio, rapidamente se teleportou, saltando de poste e poste, levando a máscara com ele.

"Ora seu herético. Eu vou purgar você desta vida..." Ciel disse zangada e ofendida pelo alter-ego de Shiki.

Rapidamente ela saltou em direção para perseguir Nanaya Shiki de poste em poste, indo atrás dele para recuperar a máscara, para ela possivelmente.

"Essa não, essa executora não pode pegar a máscara. Vamos atrás deles, Satsuki, Ries!" Sion falou com um tom claro e determinado para suas amigas e ambas as garotas da Back Alley Allaince saltaram em direção até onde Ciel estava caçado Nanaya pela noite.

"Idiota, aquele idiota. Ele vai ver só quando ele reaparecer em 'casa'..." White Len gritou bastante zangada e assim ela desapareceu do meio do ar de volta para a sua dimensão dos espelhos de gelo para cortar atalho para chegar a 'casa' deles.

Apenas Shiki e Arcueid ficaram sozinhos no local. Shiki, por dentro, estava feliz por dois motivos. Primeiro é que Arcueid enfim voltou ao normal e assim ele espera que as travessuras loucas acabem pela cidade e segundo, é pelo fato de Nanaya ter se oferecido para se livrar da máscara e de uma forma, pela primeira vez, Shiki concordou por dentro que sua contraparte assassina está certa. Se tivesse dado aquela coisa para uma daquelas garotas, com certeza elas fariam da vida do Shiki num inferno e depois Nanaya não está interessado em usar a máscara de maneira nenhuma, apenas em lutar contra pessoas que são mais fortes do que ele. Assim ele deve ter feito isso esperando que outra pessoa qualquer encontrasse e usasse a máscara onde quer que ele fosse esconder ela e assim ter um novo oponente bem forte para ele enfrentar. Shiki no entanto, orava para que ninguém mais encontrasse essa coisa novamente, que provou só servir para causar caos, confusões e bagunça para quer a usar e para todos que estiver ao redor dela.

"Há há há há, bem agora vejo que as coisas vão voltar ao normal." Shiki finalmente falou com um tom de tranquilidade enquanto que coloca uma mão atrás de sua cabeça.

"Bom, tão normal quanto uma vampira namorando o assassino que a 'matou'." Arcueid disse com um tom sorridente, relembrando o momento que eles se 'encontram' na primeira vez a mais de dois anos atrás.

"É verdade. Vamos tentar esquecer isso tudo e seguir em frente. Até mais Arcueid, agora tenho que enfrentar a 'outra' fera." Shiki então começa a andar de volta para a mansão dos Tohno, se preparando para ver o que vai dizer para Akiha quando chegar à mansão sendo que passou da hora dele voltar para casa.

"Até mais Shiki." Arcueid falou com um tom alegre e balançando o seu braço para se despedir do seu amado ao longe.

Assim ela começa a sua caminhada de volta ao seu apartamento com um assobio no seu rosto e todos felizes ao saberem que tudo acabou em relação sobre a máscara. Mas o que Shiki, Ciel, White Len, Nanaya, Satsuki, Sion, Riesbyfe e mesmo a própria Arcueid quando estava sob influência da máscara não souberam é que durante todo esse tempo que eles estavam caçando ela até o fim desta conversa que tiveram, é que uma estranha sombra os estava observando de longe e seguindo eles durante todo esse tempo, mantendo sua presença oculta de todos eles. Uma risada insana e misteriosa começou a sair de dentro desta estranha sombra e lentamente ela desapareceu no meio da noite...

_**Apartamento de Arcueid - Por volta das 21:09 da noite**_

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Shiki e Arcueid se despediram, seguindo cada um em seus caminhos separados para suas casas, Arcueid retornou ao seu apartamento, deitando na cama, sentindo-se relaxada. Depois de tudo que ela tem feito o bastante por várias horas desde ontem quando usou a máscara no seu rosto, ela está satisfeita que tudo acabou. Mas tinha um certo pensamento que se passava na cabeça da princesa e é sobre a atitude de Nanaya em querer se livrar da máscara para ela. Ele notou que tem algo diferente nela e assim nos descobriremos logo, logo.

"_Eu não imaginava que Nanaya pudesse ser tão esperto assim, mas afinal ele é a parte reprimida dos impulsos assassinos do subconsciente de Shiki que antigamente era de uma família de clã exterminadora de demônios e seres 'não humanos'. Pelo visto ele notou que eu estou completamente diferente e no caso dele, vai ser difícil esconder a minha nova condição dele. A pergunta que não quer calar é essa: O que ele planeja realmente ao se oferecer para livrar a máscara para mim, sendo que eu não preciso mais dela?"_ Arcueid pensou com um tom suave e cristalino, quase lembrando o seu alter-ego Archetype: Earth

"Mas que coisa. E eu que pensava que você estaria interessada em sair hoje para causar mais confusão nesta noite..." Uma voz fria e familiar falou do nada. Ao se levantar, Arcueid observa atenta pela janela ao ver que o alter-ego assassino de Shiki, Nanaya, esta agora de pé em cima da varanda da sua janela do seu apartamento no lado de fora com seu sorriso clássico e não tendo mais a máscara em suas mãos, indicando que ele cumpriu o que prometeu em se livrar da máscara.

"Então você realmente cumpriu a sua promessa comigo. Eu ousaria a perguntar a você como você acabou livrando da máscara?" Arcueid perguntou com um sorriso confiante e sério.

"Há há, bem, não foi difícil assim e foi bem simples do que você imagina, princesa..." Nanaya respondeu com um tom confiante e continuou com seus braços cruzados após descer e entrar um pouco no apartamento de Arcueid, "...Depois que eu sai e todas aquelas garotas saíram atrás de mim para tentar me pegar e também a máscara para elas, eu escapei delas por me esconder nas muitas arvores que tem o parque central da cidade e ocultei completamente a minha presença. Ai esperei uns vinte minutos após todas elas tentarem me procurar pelo parque e por fim acabaram desistindo, indo embora para suas casas e sai do meu esconderijo. Então, aproveitando que eu ainda estava no parque, eu enterrei aquela máscara bem fundo, embaixo de um grupo de bancos de sentar para idosos que fica localizado perto de um dos postes principais de iluminação daquele lugar. Esse é um local que não é pensável por uma grande maioria das pessoas para esconder e enterrar algo ou alguma coisa, assim vai ser muito difícil de alguém encontrar aquela máscara agora, a menos que você conte para alguém e prefiro que você não faça isso, isso estragaria a minha diversão princesa."

"Então você está querendo na verdade ver se a Ciel, alguma daquelas garotas, a sua 'dama' ou até mesmo o Shiki resolva procurar a máscara por suas próprias contas e acabem usando ela, sem que eles a recebessem tão facilmente." Arcueid perguntou com tom sério em seu rosto.

"Exatamente. Mas a parte divertida disso é que eu posso agora esperar que um deles a encontrarem e acabem usando ela, assim eu teria oponentes bem fortes que me dessem uma luta divertida e que me deixessem perto da morte cada vez mais e depois, eu detestaria que a minha 'dama' usasse aquela coisa, caso contrário eu estaria em um mundo de dor e sendo forçado a obedecer cada desejo dela, me tirando a minha diversão totalmente." Nanaya respondeu com um tom bastante sarcástico, Arcueid fica impressionada com esse comentário de Nanaya e ele continuou a falar, "Confesso que dessa forma, eu teria mais divertimento do que caçar vampiros e demônios, já que lutar contra humanos com poderes e habilidades sobre-humanas seria mais gratificante para mim."

Arcueid então olhando diretamente para o assassino do clã Nanaya, ficou também com seus braços cruzados.

"Hmm, então é esse o motivo por ter se oferecido para me ajudar a livrar da máscara. Agora me responda uma coisa, Nanaya. Você então já notou algo diferente me mim naquela hora que eu apareci sem a máscara no meu rosto?" Arcueid perguntou com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto.

"Há há, mais é claro e embora Shiki ainda não tenha despertado completamente essa habilidade que é herdada pelos descendentes do clã dos Nanaya, eu posso dizer que você não é mais uma vampira. Ao mesmo tempo que eu senti a energia daquela máscara dentro do seu corpo, eu também senit essa mesma energia estando ainda está dentro da máscara quando eu a peguei." Nanaya respondeu com um tom irônico, deixando Arcueid impressionada com o que o assassino está dizendo.

Mas o que significa isso que ele disse agora pouco, que Arcueid não é uma vampira mais, e que a energia dessa máscara esta dentro do corpo dela, sendo que os poderes da máscara ainda estão dentro da máscara que Nanaya enterrou? Mas o que ele vai dizer agora é o mais surpreendente de tudo.

"Você agora princesa é como, como se tivesse se tornado... em uma humana!" Nanaya falou a última parte com deleite em suas palavras. Arcueid fica então com um olhar espantado com isso.

Inacreditável! A lendária Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros, Arcueid Brunestud, não é mais uma vampira do tipo Ancestral Verdadeira e agora é uma humana com muitos dos poderes da máscara em seu corpo de acordo com que Nanaya acabou de dizer. Sabendo que não pode mais esconder esse segredo de Nanaya e não tendo outra saída, Arcueid então está agora com as franjas dos seus cabelos cobrindo seus olhos e mostrando um sorriso com seus dentes, começa á rir um pouco.

"Fu fu fu fu fu fu fu fu... Ooh, vejo que não posso mais esconder de você o que acabou de descobrir sobre a mudança que ocorreu em mim faz mais de uma hora atrás, Satsujinki." Arcueid disse com um tom cristalino lembrando um pouco Archetype:Earth.

Então, de repente Arcueid passou a sua mão no rosto dela que ainda estava sorrindo e assim acabou mudando o seu rosto normal para o conhecido rosto de cor verde brilhante cartunesco com um largo sorriso travesso em seu rosto, levantando um pouco a sua cabeça para mostrar seus olhos chios de excitação.

"OHH! Está absolutamente certo, Nanaya-san, a 'Nova Arcueid agora humana' está agora aqui ficar para valer!" Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom cartunesco e um sorriso travesso no rosto.

"Eu sabia princesa, agora eu me atrevo a perguntar. Como acabou acontecendo para você este milagre e como foi possível?" Nanaya perguntou com um tom espirituoso, sabendo que estava certo sobre Arcueid ter mudado completamente.

"Bom, isso aconteceu faz a mais de uma hora atrás, quando eu voltei para o apartamento, removei a máscara e então aconteceu algo que não eu mesma não podia acreditar..." Arcueid mascarada começou a contar alegremente o que aconteceu com ela quando removeu a máscara a mais de uma hora atrás mais ou menos...

_**(Flashback)**_

Voltando na parte em que Arcueid estava olhando para a máscara em seu apartamento após remover ela do seu rosto e causar todas aquelas travessuras pela cidade por quase 24 horas, ela planejava se livrar dela quando foi interrompida por duas vozes misteriosas que eram similares as dela mesma.

"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa sobre essa máscara, começando agora." Arcueid falou seriamente para si mesma.

"Oh irmã, eu sabia que seria óbvio que você diria alguma coisa dessas." Disse uma voz que soa muito com a sua, apenas mais pateta e cartunesca.

"Quem disse isso, onde você está?" Arcueid exigiu enquanto que olhava ao redor.

"Eu concordo com a nossa nova irmã, 'Jovem Princesa'. Não é nada bom de estragar o nosso relacionamento agora que estamos enfim nos entendendo tão bem..." uma outra voz falou que também soa muito com ela, apenas com um tom cristalino e suave, e Arcueid reconhece essa voz no entanto.

"Essa voz, você é... aquela 'Princesa Ingênua'. Onde você está, apareça!" Arcueid gritou com seriedade em sou enquanto olhava ao seu redor para saber onde ela está.

"Nós estamos atrás de você..." A voz cartunesca que falou agora pouco respondeu.

Arcueid se virou, apenas para os seus olhos se expandirem em choque e descrença quando ela fica face a face com ninguém menos do que seu alter-ego mascarado, que está na frente dela com um grande sorriso no rosto e tudo e ao lado dela, está também o seu alter-ego do subconsciente, Archetype:Earth, o equivalente ao Crimson Moon Brunestud e tendo uma expressão serena no seu rosto. Ambas usando os mesmos vestidos e os cabelos compridos.

"Olá parceira!" Arcueid mascarada cumprimentou Arcueid.

"Mas como é possível... Quem é você e porque se parece comigo e com a ingênua princesa?" Arcueid disse tonteada.

"Bem minha cara 'irmã', primeiro eu tenho que me apresentar para você. Eu sou uma parte de você, mas também eu sou a representação da consciência da 'máscara' quando se une a você." Arcueid mascarada falou de uma forma travessa.

"E-Espere um minuto ai, como isso está acontecendo. Como vocês duas podem estar mesmo aqui fora da minha mente e falando comigo?" Arcueid perguntou com incredulidade nas suas palavras e com espanto em seus olhos apontando seu dedo indicador nas suas duas personalidades mais misteriosas de si mesma, uma já nascida dentro dela e a outra que foi criada através da máscara.

"Fu fu fu fu. É muito simples, Jovem Princesa. Acontece que depois que usou essa máscara por diversas horas seguidas desde de ontem a noite, combinada com sua própria energia e os poderes de alterar a realidade dessa máscara que são de fato incríveis, isso deu energia suficiente para nós duas sairmos de dentro da sua mente e assim podemos nos manifestar no mundo físico pelo menos por algum tempo após você remover a máscara agora pouco, sendo que eu ajudei um pouco no processo usando o Marble Phantasm sem que você percebesse. A minha mais nova irmã ao meu lado aqui é na realidade uma manifestação física do seu verdadeiro eu." Archetype:Earth respondeu com um tom suave e mostrando a sua mão para apresentar o alter-ego mascarado da Arcueid para ela ao revelar que esse alter-ego criado pela máscara é na verdade o 'verdadeiro eu' de Arcueid, de certa forma.

"O que? O meu verdadeiro eu?" Arcueid perguntou com espanto em seu rosto para sua contraparte poderosa.

"Eu sou você sim, de uma forma o seu 'lado selvagem'." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com um tom manhoso.

"Mas isso é inacreditável." Arcueid disse bastante impressionada com a revelação de que esse alter-ego mascarado na sua frente, na realidade é o seu 'lado selvagem' de si mesma, materializado quando usou a máscara.

"Ora vamos, é como se olhasse para um espelho." Arcueid mascarada falou com elas mexendo seus olhos de forma cartunesca.

Arcueid então ficou com uma expressão séria no seu rosto.

"Puxa, eu não acredito que é assim que eu fiquei quando eu coloquei a máscara no meu rosto e acabei me transformando em você." Arcueid falou com um tom severo em seu rosto.

"Porque está tão surpresa, você deveria ficar feliz com todas as coisas que fizemos todas juntas." Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom sedutor, após 'zipar' para perto de Arcueid.

"Pelo que eu pude notar tudo que vocês tem feito foi de fato uma grande bagunça." Arcueid disse com tom um pouco bravo em sua voz e colocando suas mãos em seus quadris.

"Perdão? O que exatamente temos feito para causar, como você diria, uma grande bagunça Jovem Princesa?" Archetype:Earth perguntou com um tom cristalino e um sorriso sereno para Arcueid.

"Para simplificar tudo, vocês e suas travessuras e atitudes loucas estão ganhando a atenção das pessoas de uma maneira errada. Francamente, fazer travessuras, dando puxões de cuecas, seduzindo o Shiki com elegância e de certa forma, até mesmo o Nanaya com lutas para satisfazer o ego perigoso dele. É tudo de fato irrelevante e desagradável até mesmo de pensar nisso." Arcueid falou com um tom sério no seu rosto.

"Ooh ooh, você é mesmo uma critica, hein? Não vai me dizer que as coisas que fizemos com a Ciel ao menos não foram engraçadas. Não é nyaa?" Arcueid mascarada perguntou com um tom manhoso e com seus braços em seus quadris, imitando a voz de Neco-Arc, com orelhas de gato em cima de sua cabeça e um rabo de gato aparecendo atrás dela.

Arcueid não pode negar que aquelas travessuras feitas com Ciel foram bem merecidas da parte dela.

"Hi hi, não posso negar que a Ciel realmente merecia receber essas travessuras por sempre se meter entre mim e o Shiki, mas isso não muda o fato de que vocês me fizeram ficar fora de controle." Arcueid respondeu com um tom claro.

"É melhor você enfim começar a encarar os fatos, Jovem Princesa. Todos os seus pensamentos e desejos já foram desencadeados graças a ela e a mim. Devo confessar que antes de você colocar essa máscara em seu rosto, eu apenas podia dividir as experiências e as emoções que você sente o tempo todo de dentro do seu subconsciente, sendo que sempre agir mais como uma observadora e não entendendo totalmente você, tendo muitos dos seus pensamentos em relação aquele garoto." Archetype:Earth falou com um tom suave e sem emoção combinados com um sorriso frio, fechando seus olhos e o garoto que ela mencionou é de fato Tohno Shiki.

Arcueid fica surpresa com essa revelação de Archetype:Earth, agora sabendo que no fundo do seu subconsciente esse alter-ego que representa ela caso se torne na sucessora de Crimson Moon para ele poder 'renascer' neste mundo e também é a guardiã criada pela vontade do planeta para agir como um sistema de defesa para ameaça de outros seres de outros mundos, está sempre observando todos os momentos de sua vida, inclusive até os seus momentos mais íntimos com Shiki.

"Mas depois que você colocou essa máscara no seu rosto e deixou o seu 'verdadeiro eu' sair na forma deste alter-ego mascarado que também é a nossa nova 'irmã', devido ela ter surgido do fundo do seu subconsciente naquele momento, ela e eu formos conectadas por assim dizer com seu corpo, alma e espírito naquelas ocasiões e assim pude não só dividir e compartilhar essas experiências e emoções que você tem, mas também senti-las, entende-las totalmente e finalmente, viver elas intensamente e com pleno entendimento o tempo todo ao invés de apenas observar você. É realmente revigorante essas sensações e emoções que eu senti e agora sim, consigo entender perfeitamente. É de fato maravilhoso e prazeroso ficar ligada e fundida com você naquelas vezes todas que usou a máscara, Jovem Princesa, e confesso que gostaria e muito de poder provar cada vez mais dessas coisas." Archetype:Earth terminou de dizer com um tom suave de alegria nas últimas partes dos seus comentários de estar fundida com Arcueid quando ela usava a máscara.

"Que bom que gostou, Princesa Ingênua. Mas o que não explica é porque todas as vezes que eu coloquei a máscara os meus impulsos vampíricos não deixaram essa minha alter-ego mascarada louca e a fizeram ir atacar os humanos para sugar o sangue deles?"

"Bem, na primeira vez que você me colocou, aqueles impulsos 'chatos e desagradáveis' que você tinha dentro de você queriam fazer com que eu fizesse essa besteira enorme. Então tudo que eu fiz foi usar os meus poderes combinados com os seus próprios ao máximo e cuspir todo aquele empecilho para fora do seu corpo e da sua mente, já que aquele problema era bem mais psicológico do que físico." Arcueid mascarada respondeu com uma cara amarrada, não gostando de se lembrar da parte em que os implusos vampíricos de Arcueid queriam tentar forçar ela a quer atacar e sugar o sangue dos humanos.

"Hum, então isso explica o porquê eu não estou mais sentindo os meus impulsos vampíricos no meu corpo." Arcueid falou com um tom de alivio, sabendo agora de porque não ter sentido os seus impulsos vampíricos mais nela e continua a falar, mostrando um sorriso, "Bom, devo agradecer a você por me livrar daquele incomodo de mais de 800 anos."

"E é por isso que a nossa nova 'irmã' aqui tem uma proposta para fazer para você e para mim, que fui eu quem deu essa idéia para ela e garanto que vai ser muito benéfica para nós três." Archetype:Earth falou com um tom elegante e colocando uma mão em cima do seu peitoral.

"Que proposta?" Arcueid perguntou um pouco curiosa.

Arcueid mascarada muda rapidamente de humor.

"Bem irmã, você gosta desse sentimento toda vez que você me coloca no seu rosto, certo?" Arcueid mascarada falou com um tom manhoso mostrando seus grandes dentes brancos e continuou, "Mas como pode ver, eu sempre me divirto quando você me coloca no seu rosto, e você de certa forma não consegue aproveitar isso tudo comigo, porque no momento que você me coloca, você entra em uma espécie de 'sono' no fundo da sua mente e isso é bastante injusto. E é por isso que estamos aqui para fazer essa proposta. Então, o que você acha se eu disser para você e a senhorita elegante aqui, que existe uma maneira para que esse sentimento nunca acabe, que poderá experimentar os poderes da máscara 24 horas por dia e 7 dias por semana?" Arcueid mascarada disse com grande alegria e excitação em sua voz.

"O que você quer dizer?" Arcueid perguntou com a cara um pouco amarrada.

"O que ela está querendo dizer jovem princesa é que ela está sugerindo que você, ela e eu nos tornamos em uma só pessoa." Archetype:Earth respondeu de forma suave.

"Espere um minuto, nós três nos tornamos uma só pessoa, é isso que ela está dizendo?" Arcueid então disse espantada com a proposta.

"Sim! Eu sou um ser simbiótico que não pode existir sem uma hospedeira, mas também não sou uma parasita... Se vocês duas se tornarem uma só comigo, então ambas terão os poderes da máscara sempre a disposição." Arcueid mascarada falou com um largo sorriso.

"Bom sim, mas..." Arcueid falou um pouco hesitante no caso de fundir permanentemente com seus dois alter-egos.

"Vamos jovem princesa, o que custa? Você não quer experimentar como é ter uma vida normal como Tohno Shiki?" Archetype: Earth então falou delicadamente.

Esse comentário deixa Arcueid surpresa e Archetype:Earth continua a falar.

"E alias, se nós três nos tornamos uma só pessoa, então teremos o poder para fazer qualquer tipo de coisa, proteger aqueles que mais amamos e estou ansiosa para me reencontrar com aquele rapaz novamente, para ele cumprir aquela promessa que me fez quando ele e eu nós encontramos durante um dos seus sonhos a mais de um ano atrás, com ele dizendo que "lutaria contra mim para salvar você mesma das suas correntes" e também que não me deixaria sozinha." Archetype:Earth disse com um tom suave.

Arcueid se espanta com o que Archetype:Earth falou.

"Shiki nunca me disse isso, mas porque ele nunca contou isso para mim e fez essa promessa para você?" Arcueid perguntou seriamente.

"Fu fu, caso decida realizar a fusão comigo e com a nossa nova 'irmã', aqui e agora na sua mente, você entendera perfeitamente ao ver as minhas memórias." Archetype:Earth disse suavemente e caminhando até a janela do apartamento e olhando para o céu estrelado de Misaki Town.

"E falando honestamente Jovem Princesa, eu estou de acordo com este arranjo que eu tive com ela, já que estou farta de sempre ficar presa dentro do seu subconsciente e estou curiosa em saber o que é essa vida 'normal' e humana é..." Archetype:Earth termina de contar o que pensa para Arcueid enquanto que observa a lua crescente no céu.

Arcueid está sem palavras pelo o que acabou de ouvir e nunca pensou que seu alter-ego Archetype:Earth quisesse sacrificar a sua natureza vampírica para viver uma vida humana e normal. Na verdade, a própria Arcueid gosta do sentimento que a mascara dá para ela, fazendo ela se sentir como um ser humano normal, sem preocupações e não tendo que temer os seus impulsos vampíricos mais e assim podendo ficar com Shiki para sempre.

Se essa fusão que as duas falaram puder realmente tornar Arcueid em uma humana e ela deixar de ser uma vampira, então se fundir com seu alter-ego Archetype:Earth e com sua outra personalidade maluca criada pela máscara vão ser compensador para ambas as três, já que ao mesmo tempo Arcueid pode deixar de ser uma arma de defesa do planeta, embora ela pretende continuar a protege-lo mas sem a influência da 'vontade' do planeta para forçar ela a isso e também pode também evitar que o seu 'pai,' Crimson Moon Brunestud, renasça outra vez neste mundo usando Archetype:Earth como canal de ligação para se apoderar do seu corpo através de possessão espiritual, já que ele precisa de corpo vampirico do tipo Ancestral Verdadeiro, com um poder igual ou quase próximo do poder toatal que o corpo original de Crimson Moon tinha quando ele foi derrotado e morto a quase 4000 anos atrás pelo mágico da 'Segunda Magia' verdadeira, que após a batalha foi transformado em um dos Apóstolos Mortos Ancestrais pelo Crimson Moon antes de ser derrotado por esse mágico. Esse mágico, cujo nome é o lendário Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, continua até hoje sendo aliado da humanidade, e ele é como um avô para Arcueid.

Depois de pensar por um tempo, finalmente Arcueid tomou uma decisão.

"Está bem... eu estou dentro." Arcueid disse com um sorriso, embora um pouco hesitante sobre o que está prestes a acontecer com ela.

Arcueid mascarada então saltou com pequenos fogos de artifício aparecendo no cenário de fundo.

"Certo! Preparem-se então damas para se fundirem, porque vocês não vão se arrepender!" Arcueid mascarada disse com um grande sorriso e mostrando o 'V' de vitória.

Finalmente Archetype: Earth termina de olhar para a lua crescente e voltando para dentro do apartamento, ela deixa o seu corpo transparente ao usar o seu Marble Phantasm para se preparar para entrar no corpo de Arcueid para começar o processo de fusão, ela diz para Arcueid, com um sorriso sereno.

"Bem jovem princesa, enfim chegou o grande momento de todas nós tornamos uma só."

Assim que foi dito, Archetype: Earth entrou no corpo de Arcueid e após alguns segundos, envolta em uma aura branca, Arcueid se transforma no seu alter-ego Archetype: Earth, completando a fusão das duas. Ainda envolta nesta aura branca intensa que está sendo gerada pelo Marble Phantasm, Arcueid em sua forma de princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros começa a carregar a energia do seu Marble Phantasm na máscara ao segurar ela com suas duas mãos, a fazendo brilhar numa luz branca. Ela então olha para a seu alter-ego mascarado e seus olhos começam a brilhar em dourado, com um sorriso sereno.

"AGORA IRMÃ!" Arcueid e Archetype:Earth gritaram ao mesmo tempo na boca de Arcueid.

Arcueid mascarada então com um largo sorriso no rosto, voltou para dentro da máscara, desaparecendo no meio do ar. A máscara então emite uma aura verde se combinando com a aura branca que estava cobrindo a máscara, tornando uma aura de cor verde brilhante. Então sem mais demoras, ainda envolta em uma aura branca, Arcueid colocou a máscara novamente em seu rosto e ela mais uma vez cobre o rosto da princesa e seu crânio, fazendo a mesma coisa quando ela colocou na primeira vez. Após a sessão de se conectar com suas feições do rosto, e sofrer a sessão de 'apertar a cabeça dela com se fosse um balão', a aura branca em seu corpo se torna uma grande aura verde brilhante e ela começou a gritar.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As vozes de Arcueid, Archetype:Earth e Arcueid mascarada gritam bem alto enquanto que ela segurava a sua cabeça envolvida pelo material da máscara e o brilho da aura em seu corpo se intensifica, combinada agora com eletricidade saindo do seu corpo e a cena muda para o lado de fora do apartamento de Arcueid, mostrando a sua janela e o intenso brilho verde combinados com eletricidade saindo pela janela, e o grito das três vozes de Arcueid continuam intensamente, como se essa agonia nunca fosse acabar. Mas após passar mais de vinte segundos, finalmente a aura brilhante vindo da janela de Arcueid cessou lentamente e assim como essa aura, as vozes combinadas desses gritos também cessaram.

Voltando para dentro do apartamento, nos vemos a máscara cair no chão do apartamento e tendo um pouco de fumaça saindo dela devido à enorme quantidade de energia que tinha sido gerada em combinação ao Marble Phantasm para realizar essa tal 'fusão'. Após a fumaça de dentro da máscara cessou, o mesmo brilho que atraiu Arcueid a usar ela pela primeira vez apareceu na máscara novamente, indicando que a máscara ainda tem os seus poderes dentro dela.

Falando na princesa dita, vemos que ela está de fato tendo voltado ao normal, exceto que ela ainda continua com seu cabelo comprido e suas roupas voltaram a serem aquelas que ela usa no dia a dia em Miskai Town. Mas o que é mais incrível é que desta vez o seu rosto não está mais de cor verde e cartunesco e sim, ele está completamente normal! Ela está com seus olhos fechados e uma expressão séria no seu rosto, mas ao abrir eles, emitem um brilho verde brilhante por um segundo e logo voltam ao normal. Arcueid então observa o seu corpo com suas mãos olhando para elas e sente que algo mudou realmente nela.

"Será que funcionou?" Arcueid se perguntava com tom meigo em sua voz nunca ouvido antes, exceto quando ela lutou junto com Shiki e Sion quando enfrentaram Night of Wallachia e Dust of Osíris foi quando Archetype: Earth assumiu controle dela naquelas ocasiões.

Ela vê em sua mente várias memórias que ela não tinha antes, que são possivelmente de seu alter-ego Archetype: Earth e também vê todas as memórias e coisas que ela realizou como seu alter-ego mascarado, indicando que a fusão deve ter sido um sucesso. Ela sente também que muito dos poderes da máscara circulando em seu corpo todo e também sentiu que seu a natureza do seu corpo mudou totalmente e não é mais de um vampira do tipo Ancestral Verdadeira, mas sim um corpo humano real e livre da maldição dos seus impulsos vampiricos, mas ainda mantendo a sua antiga aparência de antes. Ela começa a sentir que todo o seu poder está agora no seu nível máximo quando sempre aparece a lua cheia, sendo que desta vez não tem a necessidade da lua cheia aparecer para ter os seus poderes ficarem no seu auge mais. Não conseguindo mais conter a emoção que ela esta sentido neste momento, um pequeno sorriso começou a aparecer em Arcueid e cresce para um grande sorriso.

"YAHOOOO! Arcueid gritou bem alto de alegria enquanto que saltou com seus braços arremessado no meio do ar e começou a 'quicar' pelas paredes de seu apartamento de forma cômica, indicando que os poderes da máscara realmente fazem parte dela de definitivo.

Ao descer no chão com elegância, ela começou a explodir em um ataque de riso e disse em voz alta.

"Oh, sim pessoal! Digam olá para a nova e melhorada Arcueid Brunestud!"

Ela então estalou o seu dedo e um espelho de mão apareceu em sua mão. Ela olhou para o seu reflexo, e ficou surpreso ao ver que, ao contrário de antes, seu rosto não era verde e está normal, ainda mais ao tocar ele. Por dentro ela sabia agora que já não era mais a mesma Arcueid de antes e nem era mesmo Archetype: Earth e muito menos o seu alter-ego mascarado. Elas todas realmente se fundiram e se transformaram numa nova Arcueid, so que agora humana com poderes de alterar a realidade baseado mais no estilo dos desenhos animados, mas mantendo muito dos seus poderes antigos quando era uma vampira.

"Meu cabelo está comprido novamente..." Arcueid murmurou para si mesma enquanto que passava a mão no seu cabelo agora restaurado para sua antiga glória.

Ao fazer o espelho desaparecer, ela enfim notou a máscara que estava no chão e sentindo que os poderes dela ainda estavam presentes dentro da máscara ao pegar ela, virar ela para ver o seu interior e vê o mesmo brilho que deixou Arcueid tentada para usar a máscara na primeira vez, Arcueid colocou outra vez no seu rosto para ver se verdadeiramente o seu alter-ego mascarado realmente se fundiu com ela. Ela esperou tempo o bastante para ver se a máscara tentasse agarrasse no seu rosto e envolvesse a sua cabeça, mas no fim nada disso aconteceu até agora e devido à fusão realizada agora pouco, a máscara se tornou nada além de uma peça de madeira inutil para Arcueid.

"Ahhhhhh..." Arcueid sussurou enquanto tinha a máscara no seu rosto, sendo segurada por suas mãos e logo em seguida removeu do seu rosto.

Ela como sentiu que a máscara ainda possuia seus poderes, ela possívelmente pode ser usada por outras pessoas e também transformar qualquer um e isso é o que deixa Arcueid mais excitada, já agora pode fazer com que Shiki, Ciel ou alguma dessas meninas usarem essa máscara e assim ela poder ter um parceiro ou parceira para se divertir ainda mais.

Mas como Shiki e os demais estão ainda procurando por ela pela cidade e tendo um pressentimento que eles vão atrás dela no seu apartamento, Arcueid decide que vai ser melhor entregar a máscara para um deles, especialmente caso seja o Shiki ou mesmo Ciel e esperar que um deles acabe colocando a máscara um dia destes. Mas neste momento, Arcueid está muito feliz agora com sua nova condição em que se encontrava, tanto que isso a faz dançar de forma elegante um pouco, sentindo o ar de satisfação em seu rosto, e parando com um sorriso sereno em seu rosto.

"Hmm, eu me sinto melhor do que nunca, mas não posso deixar que os outros acabem descobrindo o meu novo visual, pelo menos não ainda..." Arcueid falou com um tom alegre e após começar a rir um pouco com sua mão na sua boca, ela continou, "Bom é melhor me encontrar com Shiki e os outros e entregar você para um deles, mas primeiro..."

Arcueid rapidamente girou em um mini tornado e ao parar, magicamente seu cabelo voltou a ficar outra vez curto. Sorrindo com essa nova mudança em sua vida, ela começou a assobiar e saiu pela porta da frente do seu apartamento para se encontrar com Shiki e as demais meninas levando junto com ela a máscara em sua mão direita...

_**(Fim do Flashback)**_

Ao terminar de contar tudo, Arcueid mascarada girou em um mini tornado e ao parar, ela está de volta em sua forma de 'Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros' com seu longo vestido e seu cabelo crescido novamente. Ela ainda está com seu rosto verde cômico e com um sorriso pateta nele.

"E foi assim que aconteceu. Agora, o que você quer de mim para você não contar a ninguém o meu segredo até eu decida que chegou a hora do Shiki e daquelas garotas saberem da minha nova 'mudança'." Arcueid mascarada perguntou com um tom sério e suas mãos nos seus quadris.

Arcueid, agora como nos sabendo que se fundiu com seus dois alter-egos e os muitos dos poderes da máscara, sabe que Nanaya não fez isso somente para ajudar a ex-vampira para se livrar da máscara, mas sim para ter novos desafios quando Shiki ou algumas daquelas garotas colocarem a máscara caso a encontrem.

"Bem, que tal esse tipo de trato, princesa? A cada último dia da semana, no sábado, por volta da meia-noite, você vai me procurar para eu ter uma boa luta com você e me deixar sempre perto da morte nessas lutas para me satisfazer. Em troça, eu não contarei a ninguém o seu pequeno 'segredo', nem mesmo para o Shiki. E caso ele ou uma das daquelas garotas encontrarem e usarem a máscara que eu enterrei você de alguma forma vai me dar um jeito de me avisar para eu poder vir e assim poder ter uma luta contra eles também. Tudo bem assim?" Nanaya perguntou o seu trato para Arcueid com um sorriso confiante.

Arcueid estava pensando neste trato e depois de pensar um pouco, uma lâmpada acessa apareceu em cima da cabeça de Arcueid.

"Tudo bem! Trato é trato. Aceitarei os seus termos. Mas o que dirá a sua 'dona' caso ela acabe encontrando você toda vez que voltar para a sua casa todo machucado e ferido, hein Nanaya-san?" Arcueid mascarada disse com um tom agitado e um pouco zombador na última parte.

"Ora essa, você tem os poderes dessa máscara agora em você que supostamente permite alterar a realidade ao seu redor e também deve ter ganhado a habilidade de usar poderes de cura ou algo assim. Você pode muito bem me curar após me dar um mundo de dor toda vez que lutamos e depois não pretendo voltar agora para a minha 'dama'. Vou deixar ela esperando por mim mais um pouco..." Nanaya repeliu com um tom sarcástico a pergunta de Arcueid.

"Grande, agora vou ser uma 'curandeira' para um dos meus rivais. Pelo menos não muda o fato de que..." Arcueid mascarada falou com uma cara amarrada em seu rosto e logo em seguida passou a sua mão no seu rosto cômico de cor verde o fazendo voltar ao normal, com ela tendo um sorriso confiante e continua a falar, "...vou ter um pouco de divertimento toda vez que nós encontramos e lutamos um contra outro e ao mesmo tempo perguntar algumas coisas sobre o Shiki, já que antes de ser tornar um ser separado dele através do TATARI, você vivia dentro do subconsciente dele, ou não?"

Nanaya fica excitado com essas palavras, deixando o seu sangue do clã Nanaya começar a ferver e tirando a sua faça do seu bolso, ele se afasta dela um pouco e se preparar para lutar contra a ex-vampira para ver o quanto forte ela permaneceu agora que é uma humana.

"Ora princesa, quem sabe? Mas isso só depois que me resolver me dar uma luta contra você agora, eu contarei uma ou duas coisas sobre o seu amado e a mim também. Que Tal?" Nanaya perguntou com um olhar confiante e pronto para atacar.

"Concordo! E que tal agora mesmo para eu ter uma última diversão antes de eu dormir?" Arcueid respondeu com um sorriso e seus olhos brilham em sua cor dourada, indicando que ela ativou seus Olhos Místicos.

"Pois muito bem, eu estou ainda com animo para lutar. Ah sim... A noite é longa! Então vamos matar um ao outro para a alegra dos nossos corações até que nossas almas dispersarem em cores vivas!" Nanaya falou com um sorriso largo no seu rosto enqaunto que ativa os seus Olhos Misticos de percepção de Morte.

Logo, saindo da janela do apartamento de Arcueid, nos vemos enfim a forma assassina de Tohno Shiki materializado pelo TATARI, Nanaya Shiki, saindo do apartamento e saltando pelos telhados para encontrar um lugar apropriado para lutar sem interrupções e Arcueid em sua forma de Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros também indo atrás dele, ambos com sorrisos confiantes, com os Olhos Místicos de cada um ativos e prontos para começar uma boa luta um contra o outro em um lugar bem distante daqui, em um local onde eles poderão se enfrentar sem incomodar ninguém e não atrair a atenção dos seus amigos. Com certeza, a nova vida da Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros vai ficar interessante a partir de agora...

**Epilogo**

**Dia 5 de Novembro de 2001**

_**Arranha-céu Shrine - Por volta da 00:07 da madrugada**_

Na área mais afastada da cidade de Misaki Town, mas precisamente na area mais afastada do centro da cidade, vemos o Arranha-céu Shrine, que é certamente um lugar excepcional. Foi neste local onde ocorreu a primeira operação do TATARI nesta cidade e onde também foi que o gerador deste terrível fenomeno, Night of Wallachia, foi derrotado por Sion e morto por Shiki a mais de um ano atrás. Mesmo depois de passar esse tempo todo, a cena persistente de morte que ocorreu no passado ainda está pairando no ar deste edificio. O edifício ainda não ficou totalmente pronto devido aos eventos que ocorreram naquela noite terrível em Misaki e ainda traz o terror de alguam forma. Mesmo antes de sua conclusão, esse predio que era para se tornar no simbolo da cidade sempre atrai coisas que seria melhor não serem convidadas...

Por exemplo, a misteriosa sombra que estava observando Shiki e cia durante a tarde toda até o início da noite, apareceu no teto do edificio e não de fato uma sombra comum. Sua real identidade estava prestes para ser revelada.

"Que coisa. E era para ser eu quem deveria supostamente tomar as formas das 'calamidades' desta cidade..." Uma voz sinistra falou dentro da sombra, que agora estava tomando forma fisica.

Existe um velho ditado que diz: "O bandido sempre volta à cena do crime.". Isso também se aplica a seres sobrenaturais, já que ao terminar de sair da sombra e manifestar sua forma fisica, é revelado ser o décimo terceiro dos Apostolos Mortos Ancestrais, Night of Wallachia, também conhecido como Zepia Eltnam Oberon, um ancestral de Sion Eltnam Atlasia e mais conehcido por muitas pessoas como TATARI. Ele é também o responsável pelos terríveis ataques vampiricos que ocorreram outra vez na cidade a mais de um ano atrás e mais duas vezes após ele ser morto naquela ocasião, trazido de volta como uma manifestação TATARI.

A primeira vez foi atráves de White Len e a segunda vez foi por sua sucessora, Dust of Osiris, que o trouxe de volta para recriar os eventos quando ele estava prestes de alçancar o Sixth, cujo ele acredita que é o catalizador que provocara o 'fim do mundo' que conehcemos. Assim como Roa e Nrvnqsr Chaos, ele também conseguiu manter a sua existência no mundo dos vivos por obter algumas das pedras filosofais de sua sucessora antes dela ser morta pelo mesmo garoto que o matou antes e com a morte dela, ele voltou a ser o mestre do TATARI novamente. Porém agora ele está preso em seu corpo vampirico original antes de virar no fenomeno TATARI e mesmo que ele tenha o controle do fenomeno terrível que é o seu Reality Marble, ele não pode mais voltar para dentro dele, já que o seu Reality Marble está misturado com os conteudos deste mundo e precisa de um controlador mestre dentro do Realty Marble com inteligência grande o suficente para operar-lo com a maxima eficência possível.

"...e pensar que a Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros acabaria fazendo uma confusão dessas em boa parte da cidade após encontrar esse objeto que se dizia ser uma lenda e acabou provando ser real mesmo. Objeto esse que me inspirou em criar o meu Reality Marble depois que eu aceitei que o fim dos tempos é de fato inevitável." Wallachia/TATARI falou com um tom calmo e tranqüilo após sair da sombra que ele estava.

Se lembrando de um pouco do passado, antes de virar em um vampiro a mais de 500 anos atrás quando era humano, Wallachia como Zepia Eltnam, já tinha também lido alguns livros em relação sobre essa máscara e seus poderes lendários e misteriosos que permitiam alterar as leis da realidade e das físicas quando era professor. Os diretores de Atlas naquele tempo rejeitaram a ideia dele de procurar por esse objeto pelo mundo para testar a sua teoria de que é possível controlar esse poder para tentar alcançar o Sixth e assim tentar encontrar um futuro que possa evitar a destruição total da vida na terra. Então, mais tarde depois disso, quando Zepia enlouqueceu, ele seguiu o caminho que o transformou em um Apostolo Morto Ancestral após deixar Atlas e em seguida fez o acordo com Altrogue para ativar o seu Reality Marble TATARI pelo mundo, o que depois de mais de 500 anos, o levou para a sua queda nos tempos de hoje.

Mas mesmo ele estando preso no seu corpo original, ele ainda tinha algumas habilidades do TATARI, como a de canalizar Informações Malignas dentro de uma cidade ou comunidade e usar elas para criar entidades reais. Ao ver o que Arcueid acabou fazendo na cidade, vários rumores sobre 'quem é essa lunática travessa de cara verde', e vários outros rumores infundados sobre o assunto estão agora gerando essas informações em forma de linhas de transmissão de televisão instáveis, invisíveis para a maioria das pessoas, mas perfeitamente visíveis para o mestre deste fenômeno, que durante o caminho todo as absorveu para se fortalecer e caso isso continue, com a máscara sendo mais cedo ou mais tarde encontrada e usada por Shiki ou alguma dessa garotas, ou até mesmo por Sion, Wallachia possa ganhar mais poder, o suficiente para se não puder para voltar para dentro do TATARI, ao menos, para iniciar uma nova noite de TATARI por criar novas manifestações físicas de medo em realidades. Mas desta vez, ele usaria o método utilizado por sua sucessora que acabou falhando terrivelmente no último TATARI criado nesta cidade para gerar essas novas entidades.

"Ora, ora. Vejo que agora tenho uma nova oportunidade de desafiar a morte novamente. Muito bem então, Princesa dos Ancestrais Verdadeiros. Obrigado por você e suas novas atividades começarem a erguer a cortina para mim, para começar essa nova tragédia. Certamente, você conseguiu preparar um novo cenário, estranho e cômico, mas bastante bom para criar uma boa comédia para todos nós e eu ficarei muito honrado em dirigir este show que você está começando... para se tornar em breve em um show repleto de pesadelos sob a minha direção..." Wallachia/TATARI disse para si mesmo enquanto que flutuava um pouco baixo até chegar o canto do teto do arranha-céu para observar a cidade.

Olhando para a cidade de Misaki Town, um sorriso sinistro cheio de dentes afiados começou a aparecer no vampiro mais sinistro desta cidade.

"_Isso vai provar mesmo ser uma peça interessante para começar um novo TATARI. Por hora, eu precisarei formular alguns cálculos e novas forumlas para saber quando e onde vai ocorrer a próxima vez em que essa máscara vai entrar em ação ao ser encontrada por um novo hospedeiro, que poderá ser aquele rapaz que me matou antes, ou a minha cara Sion, ou uma das aquelas garotas, ou mesmo até um convidado inesperado. Dessa forma, poderei causar uma nova tragédia que se encaixara mais adequadamente com esse script novo que está sendo gerado. Mas por hora, vou deixar a Princesa ficar com os holofotes focalizados nela no momento..."_ Wallachia/TATARI pensou com um tom tranqüilo em sua mente.

"Apenas esperem vocês ai da platéia abaixo e você também, Sion. Quando me ajudarem a criar cada vez mais rumores para me fortalecer e eu tiver em mãos esse objeto..." Wallachia/TATARI disse com um tom tranqüilo e com deleite em sua voz.

No meio da fala, Wallachia enfim abriu seus olhos que são totalmente vermelhos, mostrando sangue escorrendo deles com um olhar insano e mais ainda com sua boca bem aberta com um sorriso inumano, mostrando mais dos seus dentes afiados e um pouco de sangue saindo do canto da sua boca. Ele também abriu os seus braços, fazendo a sua capa da sua roupa voar um pouco com o vento.

"...EU CONSEGUIREI ALCANÇAR O SIXTH POR USAR O TATARI COMBINADOS COM OS PODERES DESSA MÁSCARA PARA RESCREVER AS LINHAS ENTRE A FICÇÃO E A REALIDADE! HA, HAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Wallachia/TATARI terminou de falar com um tom sinistro na sua voz que agora estava rindo de forma lunática, ao mostrar o seu verdadeiro eu.

Assim Wallachia continua a rir em meio ao céu estrelado em Misaki Town e terminamos o fim desta peça que parece ser a abertura de uma série de eventos que ocorrerão em Misaki Town muito em breve. Que planos sinistros o vampiro mais lunático que já existiu na face da terra tem em mente? Uma coisa é certa. Quando Shiki, Arcueid, Sion e outros descobrirem, eles farão o possível para acabar com a festa macabra dessa criatura das trevas. Mas isso meus amigos é assunto para uma outra história no futuro...

**Fim.**


End file.
